Red Carpet Romantics
by Nightrxy
Summary: Elsa Winters, is the next heir to the multi-billion dollar company,Winter Corps. Jackson Overland, the teen pop-sensation taking the world by storm. Melting hearts of millions since day one. But apparently, he didn't melt Elsa's. A single slap meant to teach him a lesson leads into a series of events, and now Elsa's stuck as his girlfriend. What happens when two stars clash?
1. Trance

**Summary :**

What happens when modern Elsa Winters — a famous teenage girl juggling the business world for Winter Corporations, who isn't interested in anything related to celebrities…meets Jackson Overland – The biggest celebrity with a voice that melted the hearts of thousands of girls. Well, every girl but Elsa. What will a slap do to him? Well, he got stuck in a trance. A trance that made it his mission to capture the heart of .

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. Nope. Sigh-**

* * *

**_!_ The cover is made by me, I edited it. However, the pictures used belong to their respective owners, mostly coming from pinterest and google. Thank you _!_**

* * *

**Elsa Winters**

The sun was just about to set as Elsa could see the gradients of red,yellow,orange and the dark black start to appear. It was 6pm and she was in her black limo on her way home from work, she was a CEO in training since she was the next heir to Winter Corps. Well, you wouldn't really call her rich or anything… it's not like Winter Corps _wasn't the best_ company in the whole world but… It practically was better than google right now. Stock prices were soaring and the company was up for world domination.

Elsa decided to sort out her schedule tomorrow after finishing school, knowing her parents would ask her to go run an errand for the company. Then her phone in her right pocket of her Armani jeans started buzzing and making beep beep noises. Elsa flipped her hair and smiled. It was Anna texting her something about eggs..? This _can't_ be good…

_Hey Elsa, it's Anna um! Could you drop by the grocery store?/And get some fresh bread, cheese and eggs? And chocolate! Yum I love chocolate!11!and milk! Fortomorrow! It's the big day after all!_

_Love Anna._

Elsa clicked the top button of her white iPhone which had snowflakes on its new casing; and tapped the iTunes icon. She put on her baby blue earphones and started choosing songs to play as she was on her way to Arendelle Mall to get the groceries. Her eyes cringed at the Top 10 Songs on iTunes as the top 2 slots were filled with Jackson Overland's new 'hit' singles from his new album Frostbite.

She nearly gagged at the title of his new songs :

'Hurt Before' and 'Smoothly Done'.

What the heck was up with his new titles? But she didn't care. Unlike all the girls in her high school, Arendelle High's female population was full of Jackson Overland's fangirls, known as the – Froz..? Elsa didn't even know what their fandom name was.

She didn't have time for that. When you're preparing to become CEO of the _bigges_t company in the world - you kinda forget about all the unnecessary distractions such as Jackson Overland. It might seemed like she was spoiled with all her high class brands- but no. She _earned_ them. She worked harder than any average high school girl, meeting with very big business man in high prioritized meetings. Attending conferences, following her parent's all around the world to create a new deal, hiring new employees that would past the company standards… all at the age of 17.

"Pfft… If only life was that easy Overland." Whispered Elsa. She hugged her Gucci white sweater and scanned where they were.

"Mr.T could you stop at Arandelle mall, I need to go buy some groceries for Anna.." Elsa said to her driver and bodyguard.

She scratched her head thinking when she'll finally find the one for her as she arrived to Arendelle Mall, apparently Anna's favorite place to buy groceries was French Market.

Once she arrived to the main Lobby, she was greeted by everyone working there with smiles and respect.

"Hello !"

"Lovely sweater you have on!"

"Have a good day!"

Elsa blushed at everything they said, I guess this is what you get when you're the next heir to Winter corps. She gave them a simple smile and stepped out of her Limo.

"Will you be needing an escort as you go buy the um….. groceries?" Mr.T asked from the front seat adjusting his black sunglasses.

"Wait will you be going home alone or having me on standby?"

"Nah I'm good, thanks…though! Our residence isn't that far so I guess I'll go on my own Mr.T!" Elsa said and headed to the grand lobby and headed for French Market. Her black Leather Ankle Boot from Autograph(M&amp;S) clicked and clacked on the floors of Arendelle mall. Wherever she went, Elsa would always catch the public attention. And she didn't really know why. I mean- what's so beautiful about her?

"Isn't she a beauty?" One woman asked to another as they passed Elsa.

"Woah her Gucci Sweater is a limited edition!" another teenage girl said to her boyfriend as they went the opposite direction of Elsa.

"Her boots are pretty good looking—"

"Her pores are perfect!"

Once she arrived to French Market, she walked around for a while. Looking at different types of packaging, searching some snacks with funny drawings for Anna. After that, Elsa checked her text from Anna and walked to the bread section and then quickly just dumped different brands into the green basket.

"What else was it that Anna wanted—," Elsa muttered to herself and mentally face palmed because Chocolate was what her sister loves so it's probably on the list. Her brain searched for other things that would please Anna's weird cravings for food and found it right at the dairy section. Cheese. She dumped it in and circled the store to find some Chocolate. Nutella &amp; Hersheys. Classic Anna combo. Elsa dumped them both in and headed to the cashier,but before the cashier accepted her money—

"I CANNOT EVEN IS THAT JACK?!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"JACKSON HAVE MY BABIES!"

"HIS ABS!"

Elsa sighed and felt confused at how such an annoying teenage boy have this effect? She glanced around her at the now empty shop. Elsa's eyes narrowed at the compliments he had received and glanced outside.

"What the heck did they mean by 'rock hard abs' you could barely see them under his jacket! And his dreamy eyes? What dreamy eyes. They look dull as ever." she whispered to herself.

Big ass celebrity coming in eh? Nobody cares! Well everybody but Elsa did... Just to touch his frosty white hair or a bit of his skin they fought like wild animals. Even the cashier lady had rushed out! Elsa glared at this Overland guy was and left the money on the cashier table with an extra hot Vanilla latte in her hands. She walked out of her hair and tried to make out her way from the crowd of wild horses. I mean. Fangirls. When suddenly, a rough hand grabbed her wrist.

**Jackson Overland**

Damn, how are there so many girls out here? I just wanted to grab a quick hot chocolate but—Holy shit is that girl trying to touching my face?

My eyes scatter around to see if there was any way to make an exit. Any. Meaning yes, I would crawl down a sewer just to run a away. Right now I was pretty much hiding behind a 50% off sale poster. Grabbed my iPhone and dialed Ellie. My manager and trusty sister. Well — most of the time she was trusty.

_BEEP._

_This is Ellie, I'm busy right now so if you need me, tell me after the beep!_

Damn it woman! Can't you see I'm going to die in this mob?! Wait… who's that , how isn't she not trying to mob me?

W-woah. Just woah. She had platinum blonde hair in a braid, gorgeous blue eyes and this really cute figure too. How is she not drooling over me? She isn't coming this way too? She's my only way out! I quickly grabbed my phone and prepared to jump in front of the poster. I ran and crouched under all the people and my fans..or mob and hoped they didn't know Jackson Overland had just left the building. Poster. He smirked as he got hold of a soft hand belonging to non other than the platinum blond he just saw.

Jack grabbed her hand after crouching down to the dirt among all the dirty and smell and athlete's foot. Elsa's body tensed because she honestly did not know _who the fuck_ would dare to touch her when she's drinking _her_ Vanilla latte. Her cup flew up off her hand and fell to the ground with a— big. Big. Splash. White liquid and foam was everywhere. Everyone stared at the white liquid and the shocked Elsa Winters. Her mouth gaped at her spilled Overland was about to learn the _true_ definition of _fear_. Elsa scanned the place and she definitely knew who made her spill her Vanilla latte.

Then her eyes met Jack's grey eyes.

He shivered.

She took a step closer to him.

Another step.

And.

She slapped _**him**_ right across the face.

…

Jack was stunned. Nobody. And he means nobody—was allowed to slap him. His cheek ached when he brought his hand closer to his right cheek now swelling in bright red. Damn—was Elsa pissed. Elsa quickly left and practically everyone just looks at her leaving figure and the sound of her clamping boots. Jack could only gape and how his first meeting with this...mysterious girl was that..._awesom_e. His fangirls quickly rushed to his aid and even carried him but he was caught in a new trance.

A trance that probably wouldn't disappear. The trance of falling for a platinum blonde girl who had just slapped his million-dollar face.

As if right on cue, Ellie and Jack's personal bodyguards come out. They quickly grab Jack and escort him away from the beasts— fans. Crazy fangirls. They headed directly to the Valet where they had parked the limo.

"So, what happened back there?" Asked Ellie with her signature squeaky tone.

"Nothing much.." Jack said, hands in his pocket looking _extremely nervous_.

"Jack."

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. What the hell is that red mark on your face?!"

"Uhhhh..." Jack muttered. Damn the world for sweaty hands!

"Uhh something else. Spill the beans!"

"I got..."

"You got? DANG IT JACK COME ON!" Ellie pouted.

_"Slapped."_

"_Woah—_ dude."

"Yeah..."

"That's rare — whadya do?"

"I spilled this girls' vanilla latte or something," Jack said with a confused tone.

"Yuck. Vanilla and shit."

"Exactly what I was thinking kiddo! But well.. she was definitely something else. I mean — I've never been slapped before! And she was well, gorgeous."

"Jack?" "Yes Ellie?" "I think you liiiiiike someone!" she exclaimed with a wink!

Jack completely laughed at the idea; but there was something interesting about that girl. He must find her. Jackson Overland will not loose to some random girl. And—not to mention, she had slapped him!

"Hey Jack?"

"What?"

"Wanna do some fun stuff?"

"Like what Ellie for God's sake your my manager!" He said with a chuckle.

"Let's find this mysterious chick!"

silence.

Jack turned and showed her his 'WTF Ellie' face. His eyebrow game though.

"I mean….Being your manager and all...We totally need to get back at her for what she did to your totallyyyy miiilloon dollllarrr face….." she said sarcastically.

"Yeah kiddo I ain't buying it,"

"Aw c'mon Jack I mean what if she was the one? And besides you HAVE to apologize for spilling her.."

"Spilling her?"

"Gross-ass-vanilla-late." Ellie said as fast as she could since they both practically hated Vanilla.

"I guess so, she seemed pretty upset about it." Jack as he ruffled his icy white hair.

"Did you know where she went?" Ellie asked getting all excited.

"Well she walked straight out of the French Market just now,"

Ellie smiled a _big ass creepy_ smile and practically demanded that the driver go back to Arendelle Mall. They were going to find this chick no matter what! Jack let out a groan in frustration at how his sister could be so determined for the weirdest things, but that just makes her THAT precious to him.

**Elsa Winters**

What a jerk! She thought as she was heading to the lobby. Her eyes gazed at her surrounding on how she was always… alone? Everyone else in the mall was with a boyfriend or a group of people…Well she was an introvert after all. She didn't like the way people would betray their close friends— how easy it was to lie to one another; how people could pretend what they felt towards you… being an introvert saved her.

When she arrived to the lobby everyone greeted her. Again. As usual.

"Should we get your driver?"

"Where are you heading ?"

"It's pretty cold outside Ms!"

She gave them her usual smile. "Thank you all, but I'll be heading by myself today."

Elsa's boots could be heard all around as she was walking on the frosty concrete floor. Her eyes started to get watery as she remembered on how she used to get bullied because of her odd hair color. She looked around her again, recently she's been feeling as if she was being stalked.

Weird , I know.

She felt uneasy so she did the most rational thing—call Anna of course.

_beep._

_beep._

_beep._

GOSH ANNA PICK UP!

_beep._

_Hi it's AnnaAAAAA! Nawt hur ryte nouw so caLL me bahk lahter!1!11_

Crap.

Elsa quickly put her phone back in her pocket as she fastened her pace. Her pale cheeks starting to get paler. Her face could show how uneasy she felt, she finished her vanilla late about 5 minutes ago and the air around her felt heavy and… scary?

Then she tripped. On what? Well I guess when you're jogging in 5 inch boots you'd understand. It hurt but somehow it was okay. _Why?_

Black.

All she could see was black.

The snow somehow felt really good laying there.

She was tired. Very tired.

Meetings. Everyday.

A shit ton of work load.

And Elsa didn't want to get up.

Then she felt warm arms around her.

**Jackson Overland**

God who could find that mysterious girl and who would walk when it was snowing like this! He was on Instagram, scrolling down his notifications on how his fans were commenting on his selfie he posted 5 minutes ago. Reading them made him feel awesome. Not every guy gets called hot on every picture.

'_Jack!11!'_

'_His mouth holy mother of—'_

4902739 comments in about 5 minutes. He chuckled on how his fans were reacting but this was normal for him,after all he was Jackson Overland.

"Hey boss is that a girl?" asked Stan their driver.

Ellie looked outside the window and gasped at what she saw. A slim figure with black boots and gorgeous braided platinum ice blonde hair!

"Stan stop here!" She smacked Jack on the head which he hit her back of course!

"JACK LOOK A FALLEN ANGEL GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE AND HELP HER!" Ellie shouted to him.

"God Ellie there are no such things as 'angels'," he said with a groan as he scrolled his through his Instagram. "Hey Taylor just posted btw and Ellie why is it so cold?—"

But his sister had opened the car door. So he quickly stepped out and brought her Burberry jacket with him. "Ellie come back insi—"

It was her.

The same girl who had slapped his million dollar face.

The one who had vanilla sh—

Jack quickly helped Ellie lift the beautiful girl of the snow, he encircled his arms around her thin waist and blew the pieces of snow away from her pale face and God— she was freezing! He put Ellie's jacket around her and carried her bridal style. He couldn't help but stare at her thin legs and her slim figure, how she perfectly fit his figure. How her face was leaning so close to his chest. He noticed her breathing pattern and how long her eyelashes were and he took everything back—Angels do exist. One was in his arms right now.

"Jack wake up and bring her in before you both freeze out there," Ellie said with a smirk already in their limo.

"Uh y-yeah forgot about that.." Jack said still looking at Elsa. Once he entered the limo she was still in her arms and he found it very hard to want to let her go. Besides she was freezing! Nothing better to warm her up than in the arms of Jackson Overland! He smirked at her sleeping face as he gently moved a bit of her platinum blonde hair away from her face.

"Jack when are you going to stop staring at her?" Ellie asked him clearly teasing him. Jack quickly shifted his gaze to the window to hide the tint of red on his cheeks.

"Oh shut _up_ Ellie."

Ellie literally laughed out loud which she received a light smack on the head from Jack.

"God ! Your laugh's gonna wake her up El!"

"Why? Like her?"

"Ellie— I love you and all but seriously?"

"C'mon Jack you know you do!"

"We just met , El!"

"Love at first sight?!"

"Whatever Ellie." he said as he grabbed his phone and looked at her again. Thank God they had a limo so she could sleep peacefully. Her legs were spread along the second row and her head was on his lap. She shifted a bit and Jack almost let out a groan because she was so close to his _that._ Back to Instagram. Scrolling down his feed with his celebrity friends but he somehow kept on looking at her. And that was when..

_click._

He took a picture of her and posted it on his Instagram. What better way to cherish the moment of a gorgeous angel on his lap?

"Ellie…."

"Yeah?"

"How do you spell angel?"

"What—?"

"Is it like a-n-g-l-e?"

"No, Jack!I love you and all but that's for math!"

"A-n-g-e-l?"

"Ok."

...

_** jackoverland**_

_#Angel_

He smiled at her picture now on his Instagram. He saw Ellie starting to sleep on the front seat and started playing with the beautiful blonde in his arms. Twirling the little bits of hair still covering her face and gently brushing his hands on her eyelashes.

"Boss?" asked Stan.

"What?" Jack replied still mesmerized by her beauty.

"Where are we going?"

"Overland residence, Stan."

….

But little did he know how much trouble _one_ picture could cause.

* * *

**So! Hi everyone! It's Nightrxy and this is my first fanfic :)**

I plan on making this story fun, fluffy, yet I want to be able to teach a lesson or something similar to that. Thank you so much. I love replying to guest, but they will be deleted after they see their replies, or every 5 chapters because that pisses readers of. Please kindly leave a review. It motivates me to continue writing!

* * *

**[ December 31,2014 ; 1:32 pm ] [ January 10,2015 ; 12 : 03 pm ]**

**Revised on ; [ January 14,2015 ; 11 : 24 pm ]**


	2. The Great Mistake

**Disclaimer : I do not own Frozen or Rise Of The Guardians— But I do own the plot.**

* * *

**TO EVERYONE READING : **

**The story title will be changed to Red Carpet Material. :) Enjoy.**

**-Michelle-**

* * *

**Previously On Chapter 1:**

jackoverland

#Angel

He smiled at her picture now on HIS Instagram. He saw Ellie starting to sleep on the front seat and started playing with the beautiful blonde in his arms. Twirling the little bits of hair still covering her face and gently brushing his hands on her eyelashes.

"Boss?" asked Stan.

"What?" Jack replied still mesmerized by her beauty.

"Where are we going?"

"Overland residence, Stan."

But little did he know how much trouble _one_ picture could cause.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Great Mistake.**

**Jackson Overland**

It was 8:00 pm, and they had all finally arrived at the Overland Residence. Their black limo entered the huge gates and stopped right at their front door. Jack carried the still sleeping Elsa in his arms, and Ellie wobbled out the limo. This place was absolutely huge. They entered the living room where there was a huge chandelier and leather sofa's around the room with a huge 72 inch flat screen TV. The colors of the furniture all had an effect of uplifting ones emotions. Splashes of colors that made the room feel grand and comfy at the same time.

"Jack, I have no intention on waking up so g'night," Ellie sleep talked as she headed to her bedroom on the second floor, almost tripping every 3 steps along the magnificent stairs of their mansion.

"Wait Ellie! What am I going to do with he—"

"_Shut up Jack_ and let me sleep." Ellie grumbled, crashing into some walls as she sleep walked.

Jack only watched his sister head to her room, knowing how grouchy she could be when she was sleepy. He took a glance at Elsa in his arms who was still sleeping. How peaceful she looked, how her lips were so—

Wait. Why was he thinking of her lips?

"Guess you're staying with me for the rest of the night..?" Jack murmured. But there was_ no way _he was going to sleep with someone he had just met, no matter how absolutely gorgeous they were. He had morals.

Jack carried her up the stairs and headed to his room. This was the 2nd master bedroom in their mansion, Ellie being Ellie took dibs on the first one. He opened the huge door and gently laid her on his king sized bed. His room was absolutely magnificent. It had a terrace with a million dollar view of the whole city, Arendelle. His room had a grand piano about two meters from his bed, and a acoustic guitar next to his sofa which was next to his dressing room. Yes a dressing room. Not an ordinary one;a walk in dressing room filled with sponsored designer brands waiting for Jackson Overland to sell their brand. He looked for the AC remote and switched it on, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. Jack then went back to his bed and looked at the sleeping figure. Again. _'God Jack stop staring!'_ He thought to himself. He took the blanket and covered her with it. She curled her body and nuzzled one of the pillows he had laid next to her. Her hair was still in a braid so he guessed that it might be more comfortable if he would untie it. He slowly touched her platinum blonde hair and slid the tie off, he slid his fingers through her silky hair. It was softer than _anything_ he'd ever touch before. He didn't know what her name was so he guessed he'll be stuck calling Elsa _'her'_ until she wakes up. He took some pillows and another blanket for him and headed to the couch. Uncomfortable as heck. But he'd do it.

**Elsa Winters**

Elsa rubbed her eyes and silently cursed at the amount of sunlight she was exposed to. She pulled the blanket above her face to cover her up and snuggled her face on it. But that's when she realized.

_**This wasn't her blanket.**_

It smelled like…mint and somehow a tangy smell of cologne? It was a like a breeze on a hot summer day — and Elsa for one, _did not smell like that._

She quickly got up and gazed her surroundings which was a enormous room with luxury furniture and — wait was that a grand piano?! She crept out of the bed covers and tiptoed to the terrace door and opened it.

The view was breath taking.

It was a lot better compared to her city life view of Arendelle from her and Anna's penthouse in the heart of the buzzing city. But this— was something else. You could practically have a whole overview of the city! The buildings, the schools, the lakes…just as she was about to close her eyes and let the morning breeze blow through the strands of her hair messy hair—

She heard a voice.

"Glad to see at least someone is awake in this house," Jack said as he slowly walked his way to the terrace where his mysterious girl was looking at Arendelle. Did he mention he had just called her ,_'his'_?

Elsa practically jumped up in surprise when she saw a boy in the _same room_. _With her._

Oh boy— She's into so much trouble.

"Who might you be?" Elsa asked sternly. No matter what happened she just somehow always tried to always cover up what she was feeling inside. Especially to strangers. Though she probably knew _who this was_. The one existence she couldn't stand.

"Jack. Jackson Overland. And you would be? Mysterious-chick-who-got-lucky-and-had-me-carry-her-here?" Jack said with a light chuckle. After hearing his name she would know him. Come on, music's biggest celebrity. How could she not?

"Oh." Elsa said blankly._ Turns out it really is him. The guy with lame and cheesy album titles. _

Jack's jaw nearly dropped.

'_Oh.' Is that seriously all she could say?!_

"Wait— You don't know me?" Jack said, raising his tone a bit in confusion.

Elsa simply glared at him.

"Yes, yes I do. You're Jackson Overland." Elsa replied with a smug smirk, but deep inside she had different thoughts. _'For a guy I dislike..His hair seems awfully soft. And- his shirt is way too thin. It's possible that I could take back what I said at the supermarket, he did have abs.'_

"Correcto Ms!" Jack said with a smile since she knew him. But what came next—

"You're the teenage star, so called 'music's biggest talent' capturing the hearts of millions of delusional fangirls with your chipmunk voice. The one who has been making headlines and someone who absolutely looks like a douche who is very full of himse— " Elsa said, smirking at every word that was sinking into his brain. Well that's what you think but honestly she was fighting an inner battle! '_What the heck!? W-why would I say that?! I sound like a complete—_ ' But then he..

He put his hand around her mouth and pulled her into a .. _hug? _

_'I sounded like a complete fool.' Elsa thought to herself after the hug._

"Is that really what you think of me? That's not true. Now whoever you are, you should really think before talking. Those words.. they hurt." He said as he embraced her harder.

Elsa gave a muffled response and started to try and break his grasp, but it was useless. He was a lot much stronger than she was and that was when she smelled this familliar scent.

The same scent that belonged to the blanket.

And she stopped fighting a bit.

She tilted her head up and saw how gloomy his sky blue eyes were. And blushed because she had just became aware of how close they were.

"Yes I'm Jackson Overland. But I'm absolutely not a douche— I have morals and that's why I_ didn't _sleep with you. I'm a regular teenage boy who has feelings, and_ for God's sake,_ I'm not full of myself! I think I know better than anyone else that the world does not revolve around me," Jack said to Elsa his hand still around her.

"But I work hard—" He was about to continue his sentence when he felt a poke at his abs.

"S—stop it. I'm sowwy. Owkay? Now get ywour hwand off me mouth!" Elsa said her speech muffled and sounded a bit jumbled up. Jack let her go and she stumbled a bit.

Elsa's face was very red. She was blushing mad! She's never been so close to anyone before, let alone a guy.

"I'm sorry okay? It's just that— "

"You've never been close to a guy before?" Jack asked, teasing her a bit.

"Well that— and the fact that—"

"You're shy? That's really hard to believe. I mean, you're absolutely beautiful." He shut his mouth after saying that._ 'What the hell brain?' and mentally wall palmed himself._

Elsa blushed a really darker shade of red. All her life she was showered with compliments but somehow when he complimented her it felt— _different_. A _**good **_different.

"Nah, I'm really not. I'm just a normal girl juggling a lot of responsibilities." Elsa smiled.

Jack kinda lost his words when he saw her_ smile_, and she looked stunning with her hair loose, going in many different directions. Then he looked down and saw that her clothes were really crumpled up from her sleep last night and it was as if all the blood rush up to his cheeks when he saw her sweater was a tad_ too_ lose which allowed him to see her..

A bit of her _cleavage_ and her _bare shoulder._

"U-uhm," Jack stammered, blushing _madly_. "Y-you might want to um- a-adjust your sweater a bit-"

Elsa tilted her head a bit to why he was blushing so much and she finally noticed why he was blushing. She quickly adjusted her sweater and felt so embarrassed!

"I-i didn't realize! T-thanks for t-that," Elsa mumbled. Things were getting pretty awkward and that's when it hit her _like a truck._

_What day is it?_

_What time is it?_

_Do I have a meeting to do?!_

Elsa's hand shuffled through her pockets, trying to find her iPhone, her hands started getting sweaty and she started feeling lightheaded thinking about Winter Corps. _She couldn't be late for a business meeting! _

"Hey you okay? You seem like you're about to—" Jack said his eyes looking at Elsa as she search blindly for something in her jeans and then she stumbled. And fell.

"Yeah, this." Jack said catching Elsa before she hit the ground. Was she always falling or something? But it just felt… right.

...

**It was as if he was made to catch her before she fell. And deep down. He promised he always would. **

...

Jack looked down at the red faced Elsa who looked a shade paler. "You alright? Hungry?" He asked. "No. I need my phone, d-do you know where it is—"

Then there were thuds.

Jack knew exactly who this was.

_A wild Ellie was about to appear._

…

The door burst open and a very scary figure emerged. It was a morning Ellie. And she did not look happy. Her hair was in all kinds of direction and she was still in her pajamas.

"JACK OVERLAND MY—FOOL—BROTHER DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN!?" she roared as she pulled out her iPhone with multiple messages from different sources.

"Oh—Uh, g—good morning to you too, E—Ellie?" Jack in said in fear. Sweat starting to appear on his forehead— he was dead meat!

"WHO _THE HECK_ ALLOWED _YOU _TO POST THIS PHOTO ON YOUR _**INSTAGRAM**_—!"

"E—Ellie I can explain…!"

"_**NO EXPLANATION**_S YOU SMART—ASS YOUR FANS ARE GOING CRAZY AND NOW," she paused.

"And now…?" Jack murmerred backing away slowly.

"THE WHOLE WORLD THINKS YOU'RE DATING," Ellie pointed her finger to Elsa.

"_**HER!**_"

…

"_What?_" Jack and Elsa said at the same time.

"DON'T _WHAT _ME DUMBASS— " Ellie's voice could be heard around their mansion.

"But Ellie I didn't know—"

"Jack _shut up._" Ellie said, starting to calm down after she had just literally exploded.

"Ok."

"When you upload a picture of a girl. A model—like girl with blonde platinum hair who has perfect eyelashes and was sleeping on _YOUR LAP_— on your Instagram.. and even captioning it #ANGEL! _WHAT WERE YOU__** THINKING**_!? _This_ is what you get." Ellie said showing him comments below the picture.

_ jackfan9999 'oMG THAT IS A FUCKING—'_

_ frozbite01000101 'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS NOBODY SAID JACK WAS DATING!HUIJOJ!HJ!'_

_ overlandlovexxoox 'GTFO B—' _

Jack couldn't even say that word out loud.

How could his fans react this way?

"Ellie— I didn't know—What— Why would they act this way?"

"_Oh Jack._ That's just the beginning." She said as she switched on the TV and changed the channel. There was a reporter and there was Jack's face on the corner of the TV. The reporter was reporting on… his love life?!

'_**The news has spread! Music's biggest talent Jackson Overland is rumored to be dating this drop dead gorgeous girl with blonde platinum hair. A photo of her was posted on his Instagram about 12 hours ago and it seems as if she was sleeping on non other than Jackson Overland's lap! He himself had captioned it with the hashtag #Angel. The world is going crazy as Jack's super—fans knows as the Hijacks are storming the web with photos. Nobody currently knows how long they've been together and how he managed to keep his relationship a secret from the world. But what we all do know is that this multi—talented star is dating. Who? We'll be the first to let you know! Now on to out next news— '**_

Ellie had switched the TV off.

Jack could only gape at the news he had just watched. His career — his life's work… was it over?

"Ellie, what am I going to do?" Jack said as he sat down, covering his face with his hands.

While Elsa just stood there. Petrified. If her parents find out— of course they did. She was not only on social media, but also on National television! Her eyes were glued on the black screen. Thoughts running through her head on how she would explain this to everyone—

"Jack, calm down," Ellie said giving her brother a pat on the back. "It's going to be… alright. But we need to get things back on track if you want to continue your career. Capucho Amigo!?"

"W—what Ellie?" Jack said.

"I meant to say— understand ?

"Yeah, what do I have to do?"

"We're going to be needing her help."Ellie said, gesturing Jack to look at Elsa.

"Me?" Elsa said in complete shock.

"Yes, you. Now sit down over here." Ellie said, signaling Elsa to scooch over beside Jack.

"How am I going to help?"

"How is she going to help?"

Jack and Elsa said. At the same time. _AGAIN_.

"Well… you're going to have to act as Jack's girlfriend."

"Wait what?!" Elsa said, and Jack practically was stunned at what his sister had just said.

"You heard me."

"But- How was I even involved in the first place?!"

"Well you kinda did slap my million-dollar-face…" Jack said rubbing his cheek.

"Shut it or I'm taking my apology back," Elsa murmured to Jack.

"Yes ma'am."

"Let me tell you the whole story," Ellie said looking at Elsa. "We found you on the snow last night, and for someone who has a limited edition Gucci Sweater you shouldn't be out there. You were lucky— Jack practically carried you bridal style into the limo and let you sleep in his room!"

"This is your room?" Elsa asked looking at Jack.

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Ellie cleared her throat. "Uh hm. Guys. I'm still here."

"Oh yeah-" Jack said.

"But what Jack did do before he brought you here was take a picture of you sleeping in the limo." Ellie muttered in annoyance of how innocent her brother was.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked. Shocked.

"Well, here…" Ellie showed Elsa the photo on Jack's Instagram, making sure to cover the caption with her thumb.

"GOSH ELLIE YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T SHOW HER— " Jack exclaimed to Ellie with a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"So, are you going to help us?" Ellie asked.

"Depends. What am I supposed to do?" Elsa said sternly, treating it like a _very_ serious business meeting. When_ her photo was online_, this was _very_ serious. Even if it's just one — these people have no idea what's waiting for her once she gets home. Ellie and Jack both sensed the change in the mood of their conversation; they could somehow feel that Elsa was a _very_ important person. Not only was she confident, but she knew how to handle conversations.

"We're going to need you to pretend to be Jack's _girlfriend_."

"T-that's _insane_."

"Nope— no, it's not. It's complete rational! If you guys would at least pretend and act all lovey-dovey a bit in public… your Hijacks would be a bit calmer." Ellie explained, silently praying that this girl would accept the offer. Jack's fan base known as the HiJacks were one of the most feared fan bases— known to go to extreme lengths for their idol, Jack.

"Well, your idea is quite creative and perhaps could be true."

"What's up with your english?"

Elsa looked at him and that practically shut him up.

"First of, I think we need to get to know you." Ellie said with a smirk as she looked at Jack.

"That should be right.." Elsa said, mentally thinking of the possibilities of this working out.

…

Out of nowhere , Jack quietly whispered to Ellie and asked if she could step out for a while with him.

"So, what's up Jack?"

"El- don't do that. You know exactly what's up."

"The ceiling?"

"No," he paused looking at her worried face and messy morning hair. "How could you do _that_?"

"Do what?"

"_That_. Asking her to be my.."

"Giiiiiiirllll friiiiieeennndd?" Ellie said smirking.

"Ellie! Quiet, damn it!" Jack said shushing his sister and stealing glances at Elsa.

"Jack?"

"What?"

"You don't even know her name yet."

…

Elsa poked her head out to check on them and chuckled at how those two bonded and when she took a closer look — Ellie reminded her of Anna! She was pretty sure they would click right away. While Elsa was negotiating with her inner self whether she should agree or not, she realized how…rude she was. How inconsiderate she was towards Jackson Overland. She mentally slapped herself and was upset on how she had acted. The future CEO of Winter Corps should never- ever in a million years treat someone that way. She had to apologize but… being his girlfriend. That is a lot to take in, but owing to the fact that she owes him and no Winter was trained to act this way she decided..

She would _agree_ on being his _'girlfriend'_.

But what would happen if she were to fall in love in the process?

That's only for _her_ to find out.

* * *

**Hi EVERYONE IT'S NIGHTRXY! Or Michelle. Leave a nice review please! They keep me going.**

GOSH Thank you so much I am so glad by the stats! I've actually been creeping on a lot of you…

smirk. Perhaps you could leave your name in the reviews next time? Or something I could call you guys.

AND OH MY—

some people included me as one of their favorite authors. Thank you so much. It's an honor. REALLY.

I HAVE TO SAY— BIG MEGA THANKS TO** Kahnartis** for beta-ing it.

She noticed_** EVERY**_ detail.

In return, _**I beta-d **_her work and IT WOULD BE GREAT IF..

you could all check it out. **Her story is called "Give Me A Break."**

I beta'd her 10th chapter! SUCH AN HONOR— lol #superfan. If it isn't there yet, she's probably still busy with her job.

Gah she's awesome.

Here's the link. (: make sure to type fanfiction

before copy pasting the link below.

s/10758970/1/Give-Me-A-Break

* * *

Your reviews were so sweet! :D

**Special Mention to the reviewers : (10 awesome people)**

FF Members : Denise Siah,Ihearjelsaandunicorns, reddawnfox, OoPoPcAndy, SparklesX3, Gabby423, Gracialoveme, Kahnartis, SureSnowflake, Suchafantasy.

(Guests) Non-FF Members : Guests 1,Lattepillowbell, Mell 3, Cyroprism and Aya

**Big Ass Hug TO ALL THE FAVORITES : YOU GUYS MADE MY DAY THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE 13 FAVORITES**

Viper167, Suchafantasy, Rokusan23, Reddawnfox, Marialusca, Glee131313, SparklesX3,OoPoPcAndy, , MaliJo,Gabby432, EvilAngel666,Deolresnaa, BelieverinMusic &amp; Lovers Red Rose

**AAAAAH THE FOLLOWS! : 23 FOLLOWS I'M SO GLAD**

Viper167, Suchafantasy, Rokusan23, Reddawnfox, Glee131313, Bookreaderkindle15, Adumansela, SureSnowflake, SparklesX3, Shinigami no S, SMR. Freeze,

Nathan Cho,MaliJo, Jesenia Love, Grarob, Deolresnaa, Denise Siah, CaitlynLovesChocolate, BelieverinMusic, Anime Expert of Cute, , Lyanah, Grarob and Lovers Red Rose.

* * *

To all my reviewers who are guests, here are the replies :) To the ones who have an account, I have already PM-ed you! :) I HOPE U SAW IT.

To; Aya

Thank you so much your reply motivated me! :) About the vanilla thing… Let's just say I have a plot planned for it ;)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

To : Cyroprism

HAHA GET ON YOUR ACCOUNT SOON! Thanks so much! Yeah but I promise you after this, he's going to know who she really is.

Intensely.

To : Lattepillow ball

I'LL DO IT SOOOOOON PROMISE !

To : Melldeshu

HI MEL THANKS SO MUCH YOUR REVIEW WAS SWEET AF! 3

To : Guest

WORKING ON CHAP 3 :) thanks so much!

This chapter was dedicated to ALL of you guys!

Let's aim for 35+ reviews now? :D  
30+ FAVORITES? let's go!

* * *

**Nightrxy**

**[ January 16, 2015 - 5:41 pm ]**


	3. Clues

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Frozen or Rise Of The Guardians- But- If I did..

* * *

**A/N : Replied to all of your reviews through PM! Thank you so much- especially those who gave me constructive criticism. They're all needed to make a great writing.**

**Leave me a review for chapter 3 please! Add this story to your favorites (: These small things can make an author smile.**

**And if any of you follow me, I just published a new Jelsa story. "Casting a Spell." Check it out!**

**-Michelle-**

* * *

_**Previously On Chapter 2 :**_

The future CEO of Winter Corps should never- ever in a million years treat someone that way. She had to apologize but… being his girlfriend. That is a lot to take in, but owing to the fact that she owes him and no Winter was trained to act this way she decided..

She would _agree_ on being his _'girlfriend'_.

But what would happen if she were to fall in love in the process?

That's only for _her_ to find out.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Clues.**

Elsa walked towards the arguing siblings who seemed to have a lot of fun together. When she took a closer look, she noticed that Ellie reminded her a lot of..Anna. They were both extremely lively and energetic. But most of all, intensely straight forward. _Nobody_ in the world would dare say anything that rude to Elsa Winters. Maybe that was why the reason why—because they _didn't_ know her. She didn't realize how differently she was treated until now. She eaves dropped a bit and heard…

"_Jack do you even know her name…?"_

That certainly did the trick.

Elsa cleared her throat in front of them.

"Erghm. I think I'll be agreeing."

"On?" "WOAH THAT'S GREAT—" The siblings said at the same time.

Elsa tilted her head in confusion. _Who said what?_

"I'm agreeing to be your girlfriend. Overland."

Jack was surprised. Overjoyed. Ecstatic. Too many emotions in one go—

Ellie smirked in pure happiness. This was going to be a _very_ fun ride.

"That's great! Gah— Anyways. Get ready. Both of you!" Ellie said as she headed back to her room to take a shower.

"Get ready for what..?!" Jack shouted to her since the mansion was so huge.

"We got a press event at 10! Tell the girl too—" Ellie shouted back. Guess this shouting was normal here.

"ELLIEEEEEEE….!" Jack groaned in annoyance. He _absolutely hated_ the press and paparazzi. Always saying things that weren't true. Wait what about _'her'_? Was she coming too? Well she _had_ to. He couldn't leave her here!

Jack ruffled his hair since he had no idea what to do.

"Then.. Guess you're coming too?" Jack asked.

"Y-yeah. But there's one problem." Elsa replied nervously.

"What?"

"I'm late for my…job?" Elsa never really considered Winter Corps her job. More of a hobby, she was a prodigy at business— It felt so weird calling it a job!

"What?" How did she go to work? Was she even out of college yet? High school?

"Drop me off at my place and I'll get changed."

"And where is that, Ms?" Jack asked again, getting closer to her. A strand of her hair was there covering a her left eye. He had the sudden urge to just move it away since it was obviously covering the view. And he did.

_Woah— _

Elsa flinched! It literally looked like all her blood had rushed up her cheeks because she was blushing madly.

When Jack stared into her crystal blue eyes and her rose pink cheeks, he blushed and tossed his gaze somewhere else.

"Man.. guess we should get going?" Jack asked, still staring at his old bunny toy that looked a bit too violent for a 10 year old.

"You haven't showered," Elsa answered. "Just pointing that out— "

Jack stormed out in a very funny stick-like manner and left Elsa laughing all by herself. _Wait! How was she going to shower!?_ It's been a day already!

Elsa chased after him. Yes- Chased because apparently Jack was too embarrassed to walk slowly. He had a white luxury towel on his shoulder and his toothbrush in one hand.

"Wait! How am I going to shower?" Elsa asked seriously while panting.

"You don't..?" Jack goaded Elsa. Clearly loving the fact that he was teasing her.

Elsa stared at her feet, resisting the urge to kick him right there and now. Jack could only grin at the reaction he got from her. She was way too cute for her own good!

"Here," he said tossing his towel over to her. "Go and shower or something."

"I have no spare clothes," Elsa replied.

"Just take a shower already, princess!" Jack said to her as he let out a laugh.

**Elsa Winters**

She entered the luxury bathroom which had a Jacuzzi in the corner and a separate area to wash off. In the center of the bathroom was a round sofa with some pillows right below the chandelier. There were exclusive body washes and shampoos, well not that exclusive to her. Elsa scanned the bathroom and saw brands she recognized. Calvin Klein for Men, Gucci for HIM, HUGO Boss— were there any products she could use? Elsa opened the bathroom door to ask Jack for some soap. Goat's milk would be nice.

"Overland, do you have any feminine wash here—"

And she saw him shirtless. His _abs._ The ones she's felt before.

Yupp.

"A-ah! S-sorry I d-didn't know y-you were changing!" Elsa shouted from the other side of the door. She's never seen anyone without a shirt! And a boy. Shirtless. Jackson Overland to be precise. Not many girls would get this rare opportunity but Elsa did. But she couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad one. Her virgin eyes for _gosh's_ sake!

"Oh, there's some above the sink, in the cabinet!" Jack shouted back to her. Laughing out loud seeing her face like that.

"T-thanks.." Elsa mumbled back.

She opened the cupboard and saw a Bath &amp; Body Works product along with Guess For Her fragrance and Victoria Secret PINK Lotion. That was a lot of products for a guy to have in his bathroom, was he… used to having girls take a shower here or something? Elsa quickly dismissed the thought. Even though he was Jackson Overland, he seemed like a pretty decent guy.

Elsa took her clothes of and tossed it on the couch along with the towel he gave her. She quickly went and took a shower rubbing every inch of her body, washing her platinum blonde hair and then applying the Victoria Secret lotion afterwards. Elsa changed as fast as she could and put the towel on her shoulders so her wet hair wouldn't soak her Gucci sweater.

**Jackson Overland**

He soon heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and saw her walking out. She was wearing the same clothes from yesterday and looked perfect. Her wet hair somehow made her _a lot _more attractive. She had no make up on! He hasn't seen anyone with a naked face in a long time, especially in his industry. Which made him think…has he ever met someone like her?

"You're not changing?" He asked her.

"I didn't bring any spare clothes," Elsa shrugged.

The only thing Jack saw in his room was his blue jacket_, his favorite blue jacket._ Give. Or nah? What a dilemma. But come on, this was for his princess.

"Wear this. Your Gucci's gonna wooci," He said handing her the jacket. _What. Did. He. Just. Say? _His eyes landed on her burning cheeks— was she overheating..?

"Okay." Elsa replied, her face burning from all the blood in her cheeks.

**Elsa Winters Point Of View.**

He gave me his jacket. To do what? Nope no idea. I quickly changed into his jacket. It was— weird. Being part of the Winter family, I wasn't used to socializing with people my age. My circle of friends usually consisted of Anna,Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Merida. They were all pretty famous in different industries. Anna was training to help me when I become CEO of Winter Corps; Kristoff is practically an Ice Artist prodigy— he was known everywhere, every party with an ice sculpture for the elite gatherings were made by him. Rapunzel was a model for multiple clothing brands and Merida was a famous stuntman, she was the one who trained Jennifer Lawrence for her role on Hunger Games!

His jacket was warm. And it smelled like him, mint and one of his colognes that she recognized from his blanket. She stepped out and smirked when he was gaping at her.

"You look good,"

"Thanks, Overland."

Then I heard a high pitched shout coming from the first floor of their mansion, knowing it would be Ellie who had just traumatized me with her entrance this morning.

"Jack! _Chick-with-blonde-parisian-hair! _Breakfast is ready!"

He looked at me and let out a sheepish grin.

"Race you down, princess?"

"I'm not hungry.." I replied.

Right then.

_**Grrrrrglee….**_Guess my stomach wasn't on my side today.

"Bring it on, Overland!"

We both practically ran down the stairs as fast as we could and I felt alive. It's not normal for me to run or anything since I've been trained to look like a proper lady all my life— it's a small price to pay. I worked hard so that Anna could have as much fun and freedom as she liked. No burdens. Living her teenage life to the fullest. While I become CEO.

When we reached the dining table, the food was simply divine. French toast, roasted tomatoes and scrambled eggs with chocolate milk. I take back that divine thing. I dislike chocolate, I mean I used to when me and Anna were younger, but I got bored of it since we had loads of Hershey's back at the penthouse because of Anna.

"Can I have vanilla milk instead?"

Jackson and Ellie stared at me as if I were a _mad man_. Was _this an anti-vanilla society or some sort?! _They shot each other a look, the classic Overland WTF look that I've been seeing here pretty often..

"Uh- yeah. Sure." He said, on his way to the fridge.

He put it into a clear cup and gave it to me. Somehow he looked like he was petrified because I was drinking the vanilla like water. Chugging down each sip.

That moment I realized.

_This was the anti-Vanilla society._

**Jackson Overland**

She was driving him mad! What kind of person drinks that— sickening white liquid like water?! She made it look easy. He glanced at Ellie and it was clear she thought the same way. She started eating and looked like a fucking angel. And on some point he just wanted to be the spoon she was licking. Or was that just his imagination?

"Jack let's go, press starts at 10. Take her with you okay!" Ellie said as she entered the limo, already done with her breakfast.

"Ellie I'm taking the Lamborghini today! I need to drop her off somewhere. Women and their clothing needs." replied Jack.

"You done yet princess?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Calling you what?" Jack asked, enjoying the start of a long teasing.

"The P word?"

"Yeah—"

"But you seem like one! With your looks you could pass as a model or something." Jack said, grinning.

"Nah, I think I'm good with what I do right now."

"What do you do?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Definitely not doing you." She replied with full sarcasm.

Jack took the keys for his blue Lamborghini Aventador and headed to the garage. He drove to the lobby of his mansion to pick her up and noticed how good her figure looked with his jacket. _His favorite jacket._

"This is your ride?" she asked, checking out how beautiful the color looked and how beautiful the engine roars. She looked like such a car nerd!

"Yeah, get in already!" He said as he walked out and opened the passenger door for her.

"_Wow. Such a gentleman."_ She replied sarcastically, giggling a bit.

They drove to the crowded city of Arandelle, and went on the highway to the heart of the city.

"Where do we go princess?"

"Arandelle Suites," she replied, fixing her hair and her jeans.

"Put on some sunglasses or a disguise," Jack told her chuckling at how she fidgeted. "My fans are going to mob you when they see you before the press conference!"

"That's the least of my concerns," she answered, a smile gracing her lips as she finally got her hair right.

Once they arrived to the magnificent building, Jack's Lambhorghini stole most of the spotlight at first. But when Elsa stepped out, oh she was treated like royalty. A man opened her door and greeted her with upmost respect.

"_Good morning !"_

"_Wonderful hair today !"_

"_What flawless skin !"_

The name Winters was repeated over and over again. Jack couldn't understand— how come they knew her name and _he didn't?_ Was she part of the entertainment industry? He put on his sunglasses as a disguise and handed his keys to the valet (whose jaw dropped because of his Lamborghini Aventador) and went in to follow her. She looked back at him and gestured for him to hurry up or she'd ditch him.

"Good morning Ms! You didn't come back yesterday, is everything alright? Who is this man? Should we get security to come and get rid of him? We've seen quite enough of your stalkers !" A man asked her with a light chuckle while he held the door open to the private elevator. Jack looked puzzled, they all knew her?

"Yes it was alright. Thank you Dan and no, he's my guest for the day." She said back, looking as relaxed as ever. Jack stared at the elevator which looked like a grand room that came out of a Disney storybook— every detail was magnificent in its own way and it made him wonder. _Just who the heck was this girl?_ Once they reached the highest floor which was labeled 'penthouse', Elsa stepped out and unlocked the huge doors.

"You coming in or not?"

"Y-yeah."

Her living room was the definition of luxury, it was much. Much bigger than an average penthouse. Even Jack had to admit that. The design was so lively yet calm at the same time and in the center of this huge living room, was a snoring Anna on Elsa's white couch. There were snacks all over the table and her 65 inch 4K Curved Tv was still on. But of course, Jack didn't know who the mysterious stranger was.

"Oh Anna," Elsa smiled as she saw her sister sleeping and snoring like usual. "Take a seat. Over there. And if you dare disturb her sleep.._you're getting a bruise_."

Jack nodded and sat on a vibrant colored bean bag and glanced at his surroundings. Average teenage girls. Living. In. _This._ He scratched his head and was shocked to hear a thud.

_**Anna has awakened. **_

She scratched her face and mumbled a few things before sinking back into the couch when—

"ELSA WHERE THE HECK ARE YOUUUUUUU!— " She shouted and snored back to sleep. Elsa was startled and quickly put on navy blue French Connection Owl Knit Sweater with a white pleated skirt and a pair of black Prada Bucklestrap Platform Booties in a rush. But what she didn't know was that her sister was sleep talking with none other than Jackson Overland.

**Anna Winters**

She slurred some random things and opened her eyes. Her hair looked like a beehive and there was a bit of chocolate left on her lips. She glanced around and found the TV switched off and a male figure.

"Who you?"

"Me?" Jack asked back at her.

"Yeah, the one with that white hair— "

"It's not white it's metallic!"

"No. Do I know you? You look like someone I know."

"Uh.. no?"

"Yes! I know who you are!" Anna exclaimed, pointing at him.

"Whoo..?"

"You're Elsa's new secretary am I right? She's been pretty busy these days.." Anna said, getting of topic. "Come to think of it..where is she?"

"Secretary? Yeah. Okay. Um Hi? I'm Jack Frost and I work for your sister..?" Jack replied to the brunette who seemed to be half awake.  
"Oh- okay. Tell Elsa that her schedules for the week are all... ova der.." Anna said, eyes squinting at the direction of a stack of files.  
Truth be told, Jack had no idea what was going on. He called himself Jack Frost for the first time in forever since he's been using his stage name Jackson Overland longer than he could remember. And now it seems... he's 'Elsa Winters' secretary for the day. According to Anna that is. He was just here to wait for her and get changed!  
But deep down- his mind was turning upside down trying to find out if he knew a girl named Elsa Winters. If she was a model.. a host... with that amount of schedule she couldn't just be a high school prodigy.

He was going to find out she was much. Much. More. That was when Elsa stepped out the room ready and fresh. She glanced at Anna who was awake and literally face palmed on how she was acting in front of a stranger. Anna was stretching her legs in mid air and was mumbling different things that ranged from chocolate pudding to chocolate meat ball pizza.

Jack's phone rang, and he saw a picture of Ellie.

"Yeah this is Jack,"

" Where. Are. You."

"Not very far?"

"Press about your tour starts in 10 minutes. You better be here or I'll shave your gorgeous hair bald by the end of the night Jack. They'll be asking crazy unrelated questions." She grumbled.

And she hang up.

Jack quickly looked at Elsa and grabbed her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"We have a press conference to get to."

"What about Anna-"

"We need to be there in 10 or Ellie's going to shave me bald!"

Elsa looked at his fluffy hair. And imagined him bald. Wonderful image. He quickly pulled her to the elevator and headed for the lobby where his Lamborghini was waiting. He got in the drivers seat and drove to the Grand Arandelle Hotel, where the press would be. His engine roared and when they arrived, they were greeted with hundreds of paparazzi, snapping hundreds of shots. Knowing Jackson Overland and his mystery girl had come, the security was on 24/7 standby and 9 men surrounded Jack and Elsa as they exited the Lamborghini and walked towards the ballroom which was filled with many reporters from different companies.

He got to the stage that had a table covered with white table cloth and held Elsa's hand. Ellie was sitting right next to him with a microphone in her hand.

"Welcome to Jackson Overland's Press Conference. All questions will be considered before answered. Questions regarding the Frost World Tour will not be allowed to keep the element of surprise," Ellie said sternly with her '_I'm-jackson's-manager-you-better-be-respectful-to-me'_ voice.

"The press has started."

Immediately the room roared with questions.

Jack looked at Elsa's blue eyes and saw that she was looking a bit nervous. A look he hasn't seen from her. How on earth was he going to answer questions about a girl with one piece of information... that was her name?

Elsa Winters. The name that rang in his head for the millionth time this morning.

* * *

**Special thanks to Kahnartis aka my internet pen pal? We've been working together a lot recently and future chapters will certainly be entertaining. (: She beta'd my work and I beta'd hers! Check her story out.**

* * *

**Please leave some reviews- include :**

**\- A QUESTION YOU WANT TO ASK ELSA &amp; JACK DURING THE PRESS.**

**One question per review!**

**Let's get this story to 50 reviews! :D We're pretty close guys!**

**And to all the follows, Thank you and I HOPE I SATISFIED THE ONE WEEK THIRST OF THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Nightrxy**

**[ January 21, 2015 - 12:51 am ]**


	4. Press Conference!

**Disclaimer :** None of the characters belong to me, but the plot of this fanfic does.

* * *

**I have something important to tell everyone who's currently reading. Fanfiction user or just a guest. Please stay till the end and read my message :) And- Check out my second Jelsa fanfic! "Casting A Spell".**

**Special Thanks : All the Chapter 3 Reviewers. I asked all of you guys what interview questions you wanted for this chapter! Couldn't have done it without you guys! Replies to guest reviewers below.**

**-Michelle-**

* * *

**Previously on chapter 3:**

"The press has started."

Immediately the room roared with questions.

Jack looked at Elsa's blue eyes and saw that she was looking a bit nervous. A look he hasn't seen from her. How on earth was he going to answer questions about a girl with one piece of information... that was her name?

Elsa Winters. The name that rang in his head for the millionth time this morning.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Press Conference!**

Elsa could only gape at the scene before her— Jack was answering questions like it was nothing!

"J-jack- this is intense," Elsa paused. Jack gave her a look that somehow had the power to reassure her. It's game on for Elsa Winters and she was going to dominate this press— despite the fact it was actually about Jackson Overland.

"How did you two meet?!" A reporter shouted from the back before she could think.

"She slapped me,"

"I slapped him," They replied in unison. The crowd of reporters were laughing hysterically as they scribbled down notes.

"Is she one of your inspirations for your songs on your Frost album?"

"Well- no. But she will be, in future songs!" Jack answered with a wink at Elsa.

"What is your favorite song from the Frost album Ms?"

Elsa looked dumbfounded. She _hated_ him before she met him so she never did get to listen to any of his songs, so she made up one.

"It's not on the Frost album… but I really enjoyed his cover of Pina Coladas by Rupert Holmes." Elsa answered. This wasn't half a lie! Elsa secretly loved that song and anyone who covered it just earned her respect. It was a guilty pleasure for the next CEO of Winter Corps.

"How long have you been dating?!" Someone asked from the front row. Elsa and Jack gulped.

"_2 days?" _Elsa mouthed to Jack. _"2 months...?"_ Jack replied her. She nodded.

"We've been dating for two months…" He paused, "It's _really_ hard to believe how fast time flies!" He tried to make it sound as convincing as possible.

"Where did you two meet?!"

Elsa literally laughed out loud! It was a_ totally _unromantic meeting. He spilled her vanilla latte!

"Grocery store," "Arandelle Market..." Jack and Elsa said dryly, Jack face palmed at the memory wishing he could've made it a bit more romantic.

"To Jackson! Why did you caption her _#Angel _on Instagram two days ago!?"

Elsa stared at Jack. He was blushing but of course the reporters already knew that.

"Well… she just looks perfect. Angelic in fact. She's hardworking and has such a nice heart— that's why I called her an angel." Jack replied sheepishly.

"Who's the better kisser?" A reporter asked in a French accent. Jack's jaw literally dropped. He had just met her— he didn't get a chance to kiss her yet…!

"Me," Elsa said confidently— when she really had no idea.

"Her," Jack shrugged and looked the other way.

"Did you take her to your house last night ?"

"Um, yes. She was unconscious because of extreme lack of sleep and I was lucky enough to be there to save her." Jack said smirking, Elsa just shot him a 'that-totally-did-not-happen!' stare.

"Who's better in bed?!"

Ellie grabbed the mic and coughed out loud, "This question is strictly left unanswered—"

"She's a _lot _better," Jack replied with a smirk plastered on his face.

The crowd and Ellie went quiet.

Silence filled the room and Elsa was stunned.

"Overland I'm going to _barbecue_ you when you get home," she said with an evil tone.

"N-next question..!" Jack shouted before he lost his life to this… woman.

"_Quelle est la chose la plus étrange que vous avez fait?_" asked a French reporter. It wasn't a surprise that none of the other reporters understood. It was quite a misleading question…_ 'What are the wildest things you've both done?'_

"Together or?" Jack asked.

"Together."

Jack pondered about the wildest things they've both done. Does seeing him half naked include? Or the time he pulled her into a hug when she was raging at him? But one thing definitely stood out.

"I lent her my _favorite _jacket."

Elsa was really about to say about the time she poked his abs, but that was a lot too personal for her tasting.

"I almost had vanilla for breakfast with him," truth be told, Elsa was shocked he could speak French. That was very unexpected.

"_Waarom weten we niet of het een geheim is?"_ A Dutch reporter asked, all the other reporters looked at him with a confused look. They obviously couldn't speak Dutch.

But Elsa did.

"Mijn ouders verbiede me het om te daten met een beroemd iemand, door mijn werk."

All the reporters stared at Elsa now— she could speak Dutch?! Jack was goggling at her.

"What did you just answer? What did he ask? Woah- Was it about _me_?" Jack whispered, eyebrows twitching.

"It was nothing much. He was asking why we kept it a secret and… I just said it was because I'm not allowed to date famous people."

Jack just…yeah he just shut up from that point on.

"When are you getting married?!"

Cricket noises could be heard from the 'couple's brain.

"We're not yet engaged," "Yeah—We have no idea…" They both trailed off, Jack and Elsa's pitch getting higher.

"When will the kids come?!"

"UH—!"Elsa muttered out loud. "MAYBE 20 YEARS-?" Jack shouted, an awkward smile on his face as sweat started appearing on his face and hands.

"What did you have for breakfast !?"

"French toast, roasted tomatoes and scrambled eggs!" Jackson yelled with pride!

"What's the hottest outfit she's worn that turns you on!?"

Jack scratched his head and cocked an eyebrow at Elsa. "Well," he paused, "She could be wearing a paper bag and it'd still turn me on."

That earned him a smack from Elsa.

And probably a bruise later on.

Then the question came.

The deadly question.

" and your girlfriend— vanilla or chocolate?" A reporter asked with dead serious tone.

Elsa and Jack had a mini staring contest.

"CHOCOLATE!" Jack yelled out loud.

"VANILLLLLAA!" Elsa shouted at him.

The reporters could only stare at the arguing couple all because of a simple question about vanilla and chocolate.

Little did they know how much of a _big _deal it was to Jack and Elsa; this wasn't just about flavors. Oh this was _so_ much more.

Backstage, Ellie could only groan in frustration on how the reporters were completely drifting out of topic on the Frost World Tour. She was about to crumple their heads one by one! They were wasting such precious time! But at least Jack looked extremely happy. His eyes were filled with life and the way he was smiling; arguing with Elsa, the reporters looked like they were having a lot of fun too.

But… what they were going to write about him— would be deadly.

This is Hollywood after all.

…"So, Jackson. Are you aware that you're dating Elsa Winters—?" asked a reporter, he was obviously smirking with the tone he was using to ask this question. Jack just felt this _was _a normal question. He was pretty confident with his answer.

"Yeah I am," Jack replied while smiling at Elsa. She smiled back but inside, she was…mentally drained and this question. This question just _had_ to be asked. Obnoxious reporters.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you know she's the daughter of a billionaire and the next CEO of Winter Corps?" the reporter asked back with a smug look plastered on his face.

The crowd and Jack went silent for a long time.

Ellie backstage just stood there—Elsa Winters, billionaire? CEO? And Jack…?

Such two different worlds and yet they seemed so inseparable.

But as the reporter asked that, Jack could only stay silent and his brain was shutting down. Billionaire? Winter Corps? What the heck was that?

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who was generous to give reviews, follows and favorites.**

**Favorites honestly make me smile.**

Some of you guys asked for my blog. I posted it on my profile. .

it's nightrxy . wordpress . com !

remove spaces :)

* * *

**I'd just like to drop by and actually tell you guys—the struggles of being an author here.**

There are so many people coming on this site every day, reading about their favorite OTP'S and such.

The ratio of readers to authors is reaaaally huge and writing is a lot different that just reading. Trust me, I've read almost all the T Fanfics here in the Jelsa fandom.

Authors spend a lot of time researching, thinking and improving their plots and a..

a little review like

"Hey thanks so much for updating! Keep it up!"

Could really brighten up their day. A lot of fanfics don't get the recognition they deserve. **So how about we show our authors some love? :)**

* * *

Gg : I hope i satisfied your needs for the press.

Guest (1) : Thank you so much I'm honored..! I update every Thursdays or Fridays (GMT+7) :)

Guest (2) : I will be continuing this, don't worry! :D

* * *

Hugs to _Kahnartis_ (who despite all her busy schedules, got some time to beta my work!) BIG MEGA HUG TO HER OK GUYS. And _Gracialoveme_, she was the one who translated the interview in Dutch AND French. I didn't want Google Translate messing it up so I asked her for help :)

Till next time.

**Remember, your reviews keep me going. AND PM'S! DON'T BE SHY!**

* * *

**Nightrxy**

**[ January 29,2015 - 7:42 pm ] **


	5. Lies

**Disclaimer :** None of the characters belong to me, but the plot of this fanfic does.

* * *

**Thank you for all the follows and favorites on both of my stories, leave a nice review. I read all of them :) Especially CRITICISM. **

**I just got wifi right now. It was on her period for 4 days, turning off and on ;-; Enjoy. Replies to guests below, fanfiction users get a PM.**

**~Michelle**

* * *

**Previously on ****Chapter 4 : **

"Oh, so I'm guessing you know she's the daughter of a billionaire and the next CEO of Winter Corps?" the reporter asked back with a smug look plastered on his face.

The crowd and Jack went silent for a long time.

Ellie backstage just stood there—Elsa Winters, billionaire? CEO? And Jack…?

Such two different worlds and yet they seemed so inseparable.

But as the reporter asked that, Jack could only stay silent and his brain was shutting down. Billionaire? Winter Corps? What the heck was that?

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Lies.**

**Elsa Winters (P.O.V)**

I didn't know they would ask that question. The CEO thing. Jack looked— absolutely stunned. He had the expression, the Overland 'WTF' face. Gosh, I felt so guilty. I should've told him earlier. But I was _scared_, I was scared that he would treat me different once he knew I'm part of something bigger than just the entertainment industry.

But then he took the mic.

"I do. I guess that explains why she's amazing in everything she does." he replied, yet his voice sounded rasp and hoarse. As if he needed more than just a cup of water. I knew I was the constant focus of their attention but I never thought that they would do this much research—reaching all the way to the fact that I was the next heir. I saw Ellie walking on stage with a drink in her hands, and handed it to Jack. She grabbed the mic from him and brought it to her mouth.

"That ends the press conference. The Frost World Tour will be starting on January as of next year and tickets will be sold all around the world tonight, special promos shall be given to the first 10,000 HiJacks. Thank you." she said sternly, though if you knew her personality…she sounded like she was _breaking_ inside. I saw Jack walk down the stage, face down. I followed and we headed to the lobby where his Lamborghini was. He put on his black sunglasses and snuck into the car. I followed him and sat next to him as he warmed out the engine. Then suddenly the Lamborghini jerked and he was driving extremely fast.

"Jack! What the hell?!" I shouted to him, putting on my seatbelt. He simply ignored me—and then the tyres screeched as they reached a halt.

"Don't _'what-the-hell_' me, ," he replied with a rough tone, emphasizing on my name with a mocking tone.

"Okay. ," I replied, mimicking him. When inside, I was crumbling. I didn't want to lose him— as weird as that sounds. Really Elsa? Lose him? How could you lose someone you that didn't belong to you? He made me feel something…special. It was something that I couldn't describe. He made me feel like I didn't always have to be the grown up—made me feel my age, and most of all…he made me feel like I was_ worth_ fighting for.

_Don't let them know, don't let them see. _

"Be the good girl, you always have to be," I murmered to myself. Jack's eyes widened when he heard these words come out of my mouth.

_Was it something I said?_

**Jackson Overland (P.O.V)**

That line. I've heard it somewhere. It must have been a jingle mom sang to me and Ellie when we were younger—but how on earth did she of all people get it? God I feel so guilty. I've been acting like an absolute jerk to her after the press. That really wasn't the image I wanted to give to her, of all people. I had no idea how to express my emotions—that's why I wrote songs. They were keys to my heart, things that I couldn't express in words were translated into a universal language. Music. Maybe I should get better titles for them…some just sounded way to cheesy.

"I'm sorry," I groaned in frustration. That _wasn't_ how it was supposed to come out. I stretched out from my seat and took a big breath. I saw her looking anxious, as if she's done something wrong. She didn't, I just never asked about her life. Or her job. _Or the fact that she's the next CEO._

"It's not your fault okay, princess?" I told her. She covered her eyes with her palm as she leaned back to the chair.

"Shut up," she paused, "I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner…". She genuinely looked upset and guilty. A look on her face that broke through her strong and confident facade. I felt like an a-hole. The A word really wasn't in my mood right now. But I wanted to cheer her up. Heck— I _needed_ to cheer her up.

I leaned towards her and gently removed her palms exposing her closed eyelids and her flushed cheeks.

"Hey,"

"What."

"You know—not every guy gets to date the next heir to Winter Corps." I smiled to her. She opened her eyelids and looked at me with confusion.

"You're not mad at me?"she cocked her head to the side.

"Well…it did shock me but, I can't stay mad at you forever." I replied with a grin. How could anyone stay mad at her? She was way to innocent for her own good.

"Gosh- Jackson I'm really sorry." she mumbled, looking out the window.

"It's Jack. Jack Frost—or you can call me prince charming,"

She let a laugh escape her lips and held her stomach since she was laughing so laud.

"Jack Frost? Whose that?" she asked between her laughs.

"Me, of course your highness."

"I know none of someone with the name Jack Frost, sire."

"I've heard he's devilishly handsome,"

"Perhaps he's disgustingly nutritious as well?" What the hell did she just say? _Nutritious? _

"Winters, if you wanted to kiss these lips you could've told me," I smirked.

"Bring your lips somewhere else, Frost." she jutted her chin to me.

The tension was gone. We were back to the beginning, her as the CEO wouldn't bother me at all— she could be the president and I'd still be in a trance.

**Elsa Winters**

She leaned towards him, trying to get pay back for his previous flirt scenes.

"So— , I believe you were talking about…a prince charming?" she asked in a sing-song tone.

"Oh yes I was, he's very good looking," Jack snorted a reply.

"Do I know him by any chance…?"

"Perhaps, he doesn't talk to many people."

"I see, by any chance—is he a momma's boy?" Elsa questioned.

"I do believe so." he replied, smirking and inching closer to her.

"How incorrigible can you get Frost?" Elsa sighed with a chuckle.

"An incorrigible flirt is what I am—"

"Couldn't agree more,"

Suddenly, a jingle sound.

_Beep. Beep. Beeeddooodoo. _

"I gotta take this, wait a sec." Elsa said, reaching for her iPhone.

"Hello this is Elsa Winters,"

"_We need you at the headquarters A.S.A.P ," _

"What occasion is it?"

"_We have a huge meeting regarding the new construction for the Winters Resorts that we'll be opening in two months." _

"Which? In Japan or?"

"_It really depends, we're opening a lot this year so we might be discussing more than just the construction." _

"Are all representatives of each team going to be present?"

"_Yes, management up to the design team will be joining the meeting." _

"Got it, I'll be there as fast as I can. Thanks Dan!"she replied. Jack's brow lifted in surprise.

"Whose Dan?"

"No one important…" Elsa replied, knowing she was clearly pissing him off.

"Well he sounded important," he grumbled, taking the steering wheel.

"He's my secretary who works right in front of me," she teased.

"Wow, he _must_ be entertaining." said Jack sarcastically.

"Calm down Frost, he's just an employee!" she laughed.

"Yeah well—"

"Someone jealous?"Elsa poked Jack on the shoulder. Jack put his hands up in the air and groaned.

"Gosh—woman you are going to be the death of me!"

"Drive up to Winter Building please, !"

"What? Am I your personal driver for the day?" Jack cocked his brow.

"Well, since you asked—"

"Winter Buildings here we come…" he muttered."Most girls would kill to have Jack Frost as a_ personal_ driver." he emphasized on the personal.

"I know," she smiled.

Elsa really wasn't paying attention anymore, she drifted off to sleep and snuggled to the right side of the seat. She wasn't used to all this press-conference event, nobody would. But then, Jack Frost and Ellie Frost aren't just anybody's. Jack could only grin at how she was such a light sleeper, how here features stayed the same when he first watched her sleep—in his arms.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Elsa just received a text.

_Dan(Winter Corps.)_

_ —I forgot to say, your parents are here._

* * *

**Big ass hug to all the reviews. We're nearing closer and closer to 100! :D**

**I hoped this surprised Kahnartis or something. First chapter without her beta hands since we got off topic and ended up talking about zombie moans and it's a huuuge delay to upload it on a sunday instead of a friday for me...**

**Yeah. **

**Leave a follow and a favorite and...**

_**Write your favorite fruit in the reviews!**_

* * *

**Replies To Guests : **

To : Aya

I'm currently writing my own wattpad story! I'll be sure to check your Jelsa one out. (:

To : Guest

Thank you so much *w*! *gives you burgers*

To : immaguest

I won't give up till I'm done writing it! :D

To : Guest

THANK'S FOR THE CONGRATS 3

To : Guest

I usually update on Fridays (Thursdays in the US). But due to my wifi's sudden period, well. It got delayed I'm sorry :(.

* * *

**Nightrxy**

**[ February 7, 2015 - 9:19 pm ]**


	6. Uh Oh

**Disclaimer : None of the characters belong to me, but the plot does.**

* * *

**83 Reviews, 45 Favorites and 67 follows. I can't express my gratitude. 17 more and we'll be at 100! I'll be uploading a special Valentine's Day special for this fanfic as a separate story. Check it out soon! **

**~Michelle/Nightrxy**

* * *

**Previously on Chapter 5 : **

Elsa really wasn't paying attention anymore, she drifted off to sleep and snuggled to the right side of the seat. She wasn't used to all this press-conference event, nobody would. But then, Jack Frost and Ellie Frost aren't just anybody's. Jack could only grin at how she was such a light sleeper, how here features stayed the same when he first watched her sleep—in his arms.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Elsa just received a text.

_Dan(Winter Corps.)_

_ —I forgot to say, your parents are here._

* * *

...

Chapter 6

"Ms. Winters, wake up…"Jack groaned as he pulled over to the Winter Corps main lobby. It was quite grand, the sophisticated design was a combination of different architecture "Mmmhhm…" came the reply from the blonde. She was still deep in her slumber and Jack couldn't helped himself. He pinched her cheek.

"WHO'S THE ONE WITH THE GUN!?" Elsa shouted pointing her hand at Jack. He was way too shocked, and put both his hands up as an act of self-defense._ Was she always this scary?!_

"I'M INNOCENT, MA'AM!" he yelled back to her, eyes still wide open. Elsa dozed back and started mumbling things related from socks all the way to butter knives.

"Princess, I suggest you wake up now because we're at Winter Corps," he said while moving the strands of hair from her face. He just loved the way they felt like silk whenever he touched them; her eyes bulged out at the mention of Winter Corps.

"_Excuse me_?" she asked, quickly fixing her hair and tried her best to make it look like she wasn't sleeping in Jackson Overland's car. Jack chuckled at her sudden change of mood, and put on his signature retro styled sunglasses, and opened the door to his Lamborghini and walked out. He walked to Elsa's side and opened the door in the most gentlemanlike way possible.

"Ms. Winters, we've been waiting for you arrival," he spoke in the most professional voice he could, smirking when he saw she was blushing.

"Frost, you're causing traffic."

"Oh I would cause traffic for you _anytime_," he replied, tossing the keys to the valet right next to the main entrance.

"What's up with the get up?" Elsa asked, signaling to his sunglasses.

"Did you want the whole world to know you're dating the one and only," his fingers pointing to his body, "Jackson Overland?" Before Elsa could make a smug reply to him, she was cut off by a man that could be mistaken for a huge security guard. Jack could simply gape at the size of the man in front of him! He was about 190 cm tall and was buff and looked _extremely_ aggressive.

But then he went on one knee and held Elsa's hand.

_So much for the aggressive vibe._

"Ms. Winters, where have you been?!" he asked in such a high tone that it surprised Jack.

"Oh calm down, Dan!" Elsa chuckled and Jack could only stare in complete disbelief, she had a grown man on his knees for goodness' sake!

"You haven't been here for _ 2_ days!" he cried out loud "Yeah, I had some…problems to deal with," she looked at Jack.

"Anyways, Ms. Winters, did you get the text?" Dan asked, standing up straight and tidying his suit. Elsa tilted her head to the side when—

"Elsa darling! How good it is to see you again," a voice called out from the elevator. She recognized this voice—_mom_? Her gaze shifted from Dan to the lady that was standing in the middle of a dozen men with black suites and sunglasses. They looked a lot like thugs to the average people, but this was really a normal sight for Elsa. Her mom was a world renowned business consultant, along with her father who was one of the top 10 richest men in the world. So, it was only practical that she had bodyguards at all time, she is known to keep the world's business in order.

"M-mom?" Elsa asked in pure shock. She took a step forward to give her mom a big hug when a loud, thundering voice shook the lobby.

"Elsa! Idun!?"

It was her dad. They had somehow miraculously all met in the lobby and practically _all_ the employees were staring at them.

"Daddy?"

"Oh Elsie, look at how much you've grown!" he exclaimed, giving her a big hug. Elsa felt sandwiched between her parents after her mom had joined the group hug.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Elsa questioned.

"We're here for a business meeting," Idun replied casually, smiling at her daughter.

"Yes, and the most important matter of all is…" her father said, voice sounding more serious by the minute.

"The fact that _you're_ dating Jackson Overland." her mother replied sternly.

The room went quiet.

"What?"Jack asked.

"How did you find out…?" Elsa started sweating and she was nervous—her parents knew.

"Oh for that matter, I suggest we go to the meeting hall." her father said.

**Jack Frost (Previously Jackson Overland)**

He had no idea what was happening. These people looked extremely powerful—somehow, the two people sandwiching Elsa looked like the Angelina Jolie and the Brad Pitt of the business world. The way they walked in, the atmosphere that changed once they spoke—God what has he gotten himself into?

"We're going to be needing him," her father gestured to Jack.

"What? Why? Dad, are you serious?"

"Very," her father deadpanned. Jack gulped and followed them to the meeting hall. It was a room with an extremely long table in the center and had a chandelier right above it. There were about 12 fancy chairs and woah—was that the pillow Jack saw for $900?! Elsa's mother—Idun, gestured for her bodyguards to leave the room, leaving Jack, Elsa, and her parents.

"So, Elsa," her mom began.

"What were you thinking?" her dad continued.

"_What was I thinking?"_ Elsa asked herself out loud.

"You're dating a _celebrity_…?" her mother asked, emphasizing on celebrity.

"W-well, n-not really b-but…"

"_Not really_?" her dad repeated, brow furrowing.

"Oh, what good news! We want you to break ties with him as soon as possible." her mom exclaimed, clapping her hands together like they had solved a very big problem. However, Jack was still frozen—they were talking about him as if he wasn't there!

"Mom, I can't understand what you're saying…" Elsa mumbled back.

"Oh honey, such a simple statement to decipher!"

"I'm sorry, what's the problem?" Jack asked, trying to make the situation a lot less awkward between them.

"The problem is my little Elsie over here is dating."

"Elsie?"

"That's what my husband calls her. He's a bit of a…"

"Listen up son, if you dare do _anything_ to her, cutting a_ single strand _of her hair, I'll have you taken care of." Jack's jaw had slammed down to the floor and he was petrified.

"Over protective." Elsa muttered under her breath.

"Honey, Elsa…" the man said motioning them to leave the room. Elsa gulped and stole a glance to look at Jack. He was sweating and his eyes were twitching and his teeth were chattering. _'I guess dad really does have this effect on people…probably why I never had boyfriends in high school. Or middle school. Or elementary—no! Too young!' _Elsa thought to herself. Jack gave her a 'save-me-I'll-do-anything' look and she could only look away from him. She knew when her father gave 'the talk' it was meant to be a very private thing.

Had anyone survived before?

Elsa's father gave him a look and rubbed his forehead.

"How on earth did you end up with my daughter?"

It's as if this question has been asked more than a million times so far, it really wasn't a romantic meeting, why was everyone so keen in knowing?

"She slapped me, sir." Jack said, gesturing to his right cheek. The man gave a huge laugh that roared through out the room and thrust his hand out for Jack to…shake? Jack was about to shake his hand when it was pulled right back.

"_Too slow_, and this is the man my daughter is with?" he sighed.

Jack mentally groaned. This was going to be an extremely long talk…

**Elsa Winters **

Outside, Elsa and her mom, Idun were waiting in a separate VIP lounge often used by their premium clients. Elsa shifted and she felt extremely awkward, despite the woman next to her being her mom.

"So…mom…"

"Yes, it's mother, by the way." Elsa sighed—was it always this way between mother and daughter…?

"I heard we're here for a business meeting? About one of the resorts we're making in Japan?" Elsa questioned.

"No, we've decided to change plans and shifted to a country named Indonesia," her mom replied casually, opening her tablet where she started working. Elsa was genuinely confused, Winter Corps. specializes in making Winter and Skiing resorts, and now they were shifting to a country named Indonesia? She was quite aware that it was a tropical country, she's heard of it before during her elementary geography studies. But she's never been there, even though she's been to France, Italy, Spain, and _all _those European wonders.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. There's snow in Indonesia?" Elsa asked. Her mom grinned, that was the first time in forever where Elsa saw her mother grin while working. The truth is that she's always been away with her father since they were always busy with their jobs. She really couldn't work out why…they had all the money in the world and yet they couldn't spare some time for their _kids? _

"Heavens no! Well, if you're talking about snow, there is only one place there with snow—on a mountain,"

"Mount Puncak Jaya," they both said in unison. They laughed, and somehow it felt less awkward between them.

"Did you know that there was this legend near one of our hotels in Jeju about a dragon?" her mom said, sounding very excited. Elsa shook her head and her mother closed her tablet and a glint of shine could be seen on her eyes.

"It was about a snake who wanted to be a dragon!" she motioned her hands to make it look like slithering snake. "He worked really hard and such, but then he did something awful. He stole something, Elsa!"

"What did he steal, mother?"

"He stole something precious from the Gods."

"And what happened then?"

"He was cursed into a stone when he was transforming from a snake to a dragon, so his head was the only thing that became a dragon as he was turned into stone!" Elsa felt a tingly sensation in her stomach, she smiled at her mom. It had been ages since she told Elsa a story. Even though they were at a quiet VIP lounge, she felt like they were in a different place. In her head, there was an upbeat ukulele song when her mom told stories, they always had something the world lacked…magic.

Idun smiled at her daughter and she finally takes in how much she's actually grown. Her cheeks were no longer chubby but were slender and her eyes no longer had a childish and wild glow, those blue orbs no represent elegance and sophistication.

"Elsie…" she said, cupping Elsa's right cheek. "You've grown to be a very beautiful woman." Elsa gave her mom a wide smile, a luxury nobody else had other than her parents.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you when you needed—"

but she was cut off by a crashing sound. Or someone breaking a chair in half.

"Oh dear." Idun muttered. She obviously knew something was going on with Elsa's companion and her father.

They both could only pray that Jack had survived.

* * *

**(HI AUTHORS NOTES DON'T USUALLY GET READ SO THIS IS MY VERSION OF ONE.)**

_**7:32 am**_

Today was February the 13th. One of the dark days, but ironically…the day everyone got flowers. Michelle for one only got 3, from all her lesbian friends from class. Her jaw dropped when one of her classmates got a whole bouquet with a dramatic Valentines Day greeting from one of the upper graders.

He practically knocked about 12 times when our homeroom teacher was in the worst mood of all time—then opened the door ferociously and walked up to one of my friends, Ruby. He held the bouquet in his hands and gave it to her.

"Happy Valentines Day, Ruby."

And then he went storming out.

Michelle mentally face palmed when she saw her teacher giving the 'Who-the-hell-are-you?' look. She guessed it was a great thing to do. In public—if only that could happen more often. But that's not really the purpose of Valentines day. It shouldn't only be spent with your lovers but with all the people you care about. Care and Love should be given everyday and anytime.

_**3:37pm**_

Michelle stared at the dark clouds surrounding her school. She was waiting anxiously for her driver, or anyone to pick her up. Gosh she's been waiting for about 3 hours and the weather looks like it's getting a lot worst.

"Mom—?" she called out with the school's phone. You see, she never brought her phone to school—or anywhere. It wasn't a necessity for her, she thought it would be cool to interact with one another. She groaned in frustration when nobody picked up the call.

Her eyes looked extremely tired and her black hair was messed up from its usual ponytail. The worst part—was her aching back, her bag got a lot heavier ever since the projects started pouring in. She's been getting so much work lately that her eye bags getting darker each night since she's been sleeping at 1 every day.

"Hey Meg, could I maybe hitch a ride?" she asked one of her best friends. But she was a tad too busy playing games, games that were a bit too touchy-touchy with the school player—especially since it was a day before Valentines Day. Michelle mumbled some things about 'not too much PDA' and 'this is a school—' under her breath. She headed up the stairs, hands in her grey hoodie, hoping to find a ride before they finished dance practice. She cringed at the thought of her doing those silly moves of jumping up and down, moving your knees in the most awkward way and pointing at the audience, and then she saw Olive, who was one of her best friends. Who actually knew she wrote fan fictions and stories.

"Olive! Wait up!" she called out. Olive gave her a smile and ran up to hug her.

"Hello my main," Olive said.

"Hello to you too,mango."

"Shut up, banana."

"I saw a banana hoodie for $39," Michelle exclaimed, making gestures to show how cool it was.

"Mangos shall always reign!"

"No- TIS IS THE TIME FOR BANANAS TO SHINE!"

"How's your fanfic going?" Olive asked out of the blue.

"It's going okay I guess, it's a bit tricky to find the time to actually update and think of a plot twist and such…"

"You're working on the 7th chapter right now, right?"

Michelle gave her a look and scratched her head.

"Yeah?"

"Update it before I castrate you."

* * *

**(REPLIES TO REVIEWS REMOVED FOR THE SAKE OF NEW READERS, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! WILL BE REPLIED IN FUTURE CHAPTERS)**

* * *

**My favorite chips are Pringles and Chitato! If anyone's wondering where is the Kahnartis mention...HERE IT IS. **

**I think she's busy, her bosses seam pretty cool though. (: **

* * *

**Nightrxy**

**[ February 14, 2015 ; 12:42 am ]**


	7. The Talk and a Bonus!

**Disclaimer : None of the characters belong to me.**

* * *

**Warning : Unedited.**

* * *

**98 reviews, we're so close to 100! I have to say, thank you so much to ElsaTheSnowQueen2. She reviewed each chapter, and that motivated me a lot knowing what you guys felt about my story.**

**BIG HUGS TO EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN HERE SINCE THE START! I know most of the reviewers from Chapter 1, and it's sad that I don't see them anymore. I want to have this close relationship with you guys, and just letting you know...you guys are amazing.**

**~Michelle/Nightrxy**

* * *

**Previously on Chapter 6 :**

"Elsie…" she said, cupping Elsa's right cheek. "You've grown to be a very beautiful woman." Elsa gave her mom a wide smile, a luxury nobody else had other than her parents.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you when you needed—"

but she was cut off by a crashing sound. Or someone breaking a chair in half.

"Oh dear." Idun muttered. She obviously knew something was going on with Elsa's companion and her father.

They both could only pray that Jack had survived.

* * *

...

Chapter 7

**Jackson Overland (P.O.V)**

"Let's get to the point shall we?" he asked me, palms folded and his eyes closed. I gulped, really not knowing how to deal with overprotective fathers. You gotta see me eye to eye, alright? I've never gotten the actual chance to 'date' a girl before. I've never gotten the chance to even make it to second base without her getting mobbed by my fans, or breaking up with me after the fame got to her.

"Y-yes sir," I stuttered. This was weird. Really weird. Jackson Overland doesn't stutter in front of anyone. I guess that doesn't apply to the chairman of Winter Corps. The man, father of the girl I just declared to the world is dating, is scary as hell.

"What the hell does this mean?" he roared, gesturing to the video playing on his iPad. The press conference interview, oh crap.

'_Who's better in bed? Oh, she's a lot better.' _

I was banging my head on a brick wall by the time the video reached that question. God, does every father watches video that include their daughters these days? Dads actually knew how to open Youtube?

"You've done that with my daughter?!" emphasizing on the deed. I was sweating everywhere, from my toes to my forehead, realizing how much mess I've gotten myself into. I quickly crossed my arms, making sure they were an X mark.

"No, sir!" I replied, acting as if I was talking to a war general. I shook my head and he grunted, playing the video again.

"Overland, you're not touching any part of my daughter you hear me?!" he roared, carrying a chair. Holy cow, was he about to throw that at me?! _No, this million dollar face isn't going to be hurt at all cost. _I dodged before the thousand dollar chair crashed into the huge doors.

This man was no joke! He brought a whole new meaning to overprotective. As the chair crashed into the million little exclusive pieces, the doors opened to reveal Elsa and her mom, Idun. He grunted in annoyance and he looked extremely pissed off. The way smoke seemed to appear out of his ears, was similar to the train me and Ellie used to watch when we were younger.

"You're crazy if you think I'm letting my daughter date you, Overland," he said, clenching his fists. This somehow annoyed me. Nobody in the right mind could tell what to do. That doesn't include my mom. You'll find out some other time.

"And why is that?" I blurted out. Crap. I really didn't know what had gotten in me, was it the fact that I had feelings for her or was it the fact that this man was clearly getting on my nerves as well?

"First of all, you're a useless investment for her and my company," he said. I cringed at the mention of 'company'. Was he really just being overprotective of her because she was the next CEO? To hell with this company! She is his daughter for God's sake!

"I'm anything but a useless investment, sir," I replied. Looking at how I made her blush.

**Elsa Winters (P.O.V)**

"You really don't know how you're making your daughter feel aren't you?" Jack questioned my father. I could slowly feel the urge to smack him in front of my parents. What the heck did he mean by the way they were making me feel?

"And what would those emotions be, young Overland?" my father said, a hint of amusement in his voice. Jack smirked and put his hands in his pocket.

"Pressure to being someone she's not," he replied casually. I sent him a glare, mouthing 'screw-you-shut-your-mouth-right-now'. Ironically, he decided to ignore me and continue with what he was saying. "Your daughter is 17, and she's training to become a CEO?"

"I see no problem in that," my dad declared, fixing his suit and his well composed façade.

"She's 17, she's supposed to be free! Exploring the world and all it's hidden secrets!" Jack said gently, giving me a 'just-trust-me' look. My father froze and looked at me, his eyes filled with shock.

"Elsa, is this true?" he asked. I gulped, not knowing what to say. I've always known my job, and what I'm supposed to do. Being the next CEO was no big deal to me, that's what I thought. That's what I believed.

"N-no," I said. Jack gave me a glare which sent chills down my spine.

"Bullshit," Jack stated, not looking amused. My mom's jaw dropped down and my father exploded into a series of laughter.

"I like your language," my father said, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. I was blushing madly, who the hell says that in front of my parents?

Jack groaned in pain and I could understand why. My father practically squeezed his shoulder way too hard, and was sending Jack a death glare that matched my mom's. You see, my mother is a lot scarier when she's pissed.

"You use that language to either of us again," he said, "And I'll send a C4 to your house. Understand me?"

God, dad should really take a chill pill. Before i could intervene, my mother had this dark aura surrounding her. The flower that used to be in full bloom now cowered under my mother's aura. I backed up a bit, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

Dad's going to get his ass kicked by mom...not a pretty sight.

"Richard, you say one rude thing to this boy," she said, using the coldest tone I've heard from her. "And I will skin you alive."

My father gulped, knowing he was no match to my mom.

"Now, Jackson, am I right?" she asked, her voice full of life. I nearly choked at how fast her mood changed. Jack nodded awkwardly, knowing how dangerous mom really is.

"How about everyone sit down and let's have a cup of tea?" she said sweetly, sending a message to one of her henchman.

Jack and I sat next to each other, facing my parents, his fingers intertwined with mine as I knew we both felt the same emotion. Fear. Were they seriously going to give us the talk?

**Jackson Overland (P.O.V)**

I face-palmed at how blunt and straightforward her parents were. By the time they reached protection, Elsa and I burst our laughing, holding our stomachs and trying not to let our tears fall. This talk was actually pretty new to me, mom never bothered to give me one, probably because she knows I can't get pregnant.

Hallelujah to that.

"Jack! Elsa! We're not joking!" they shouted.

"With all due respect, we're 18!" I said. Elsa smiled at me and by the time the talk was over, I could proudly say I've managed to stay alive after the talk.

"Let's get going," I whispered to my platinum blonde's ear. She shivered at our close proximity, trying to push me away. Which ended up horrible, I'm a lot stronger and the force she was putting, barely hurt.

"God, Jack we're in the office!" she hissed, blushing madly. I nuzzled my head in the crook of her neck and I could feel the sudden jolt of electricity just by touching her soft skin.

"Then let's get out of hear," I mumbled. She was moving in all the wrong movements, her body grinding up to mine. Knowing her limits, I stopped and put on my sunglasses, grabbed her wrist and lead her to the lobby.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" she asked, obviously annoyed. I smirked at how feisty she became. From all -we're-in-the-office to my feisty angel.

"Secret," I replied with a grin, "Keep up with the pace, Winters."

* * *

**_( I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING )_**

Staring at the blank document, she sighed. She had no idea what to write. No motivation, and words couldn't flow the way they usually would. Michelle groaned in frustration, not knowing the reason she couldn't write.

It's been two damn weeks.

It might be the fact that she was just plain sick of English, or maybe because she hasn't gotten a decent sleep in weeks! Being editor-in-chief for the class' newspaper was agonizing and tiring. Making layouts and proofreading till 2am, has she lost her sanity? About 5 articles were still missing and she's been waiting for them for more than a week!

It would be her exams soon, and she had no idea how she would survive with the pile of tests, projects and cranky sisters.

"I need some sleep," she mumbled, looking at the clock that read 2:25am, when a skype message popped up.

'WE HAVE NO WORLD NEWSHRUEJDSK, PLS MAKE ONE IT'S DUE TOMORROW!11'

She rage quitted.

"I'm a fucking troll," she said, laughing as she typed the headline.

'Suicidal Donkey caught in the middle of Far-Far away's president, Willy Toffy's resident.'

_Far-Far Away's secret service has been a target to multiple critics after a shocking incident at president Willy Toffy's resident. The large castle walls of one of the land's most powerful nation, surprisingly couldn't stop a donkey break in. The dark grey animal was found breaking and pushing the thick walls of Willy Toffy's main office; head-banging till the point of death._

_"I-I have no words to describe what happened, that donkey looked extremely harmless to me, he didn't attack me or anything. He marched in front of the wall where Far-Far Away's national seal was...and started doing those horrid movements," the 58 year-old president stated after the incident._

_But, this was no ordinary donkey, he was in the middle of being drunk and what puzzled the public the most, was the fact that it was suicidal. _

_Once captured by the secret service, it was thoroughly examined by professionals. They have been examining the donkey now code named 'YEKNOD62', for three days and researched discovered a horrible fact._

_The donkey's body had signs of a deadly spell, most probably casted by a supreme enchantress. They have discovered a small insignia at on the donkey's upper thigh, in a color of striking red. The symbol had indescribable curves, multiple shapes from circles to heptagons and a letter X in the middle. _

_This has caused many speculations that this wasn't an event that 'coincidentally' happened. Unfortunately, the detectives have no idea what the insignia defines. The detective in charge, Lalambru Muffins, has arranged a meeting with the land's most notorious semiotic, Gav'son Techtar. _

_One things for sure, the president won't be having donkey's or any other animal in his residential palace in a long time._

"I think we're good," she said with a smile.

* * *

**(REPLIES TO REVIEWS REMOVED FOR THE SAKE OF NEW READERS, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! WILL BE REPLIED IN FUTURE CHAPTERS)**

* * *

**Nightrxy**

**[ February 27, 2015 ; 5:38 pm ]**


	8. Past(s)

**Disclaimer : None of the characters belong to me.**

* * *

**Warning : Unedited. Might need to look for another beta-reader.**

* * *

**I MISS YOU GUYS WTF :( I barely see any of my previous readers anymore. Enjoy.**

**~Nightrxy**

* * *

**Previously On Chapter 7: **

"Then let's get out of hear," I mumbled. She was moving in all the wrong movements, her body grinding up to mine. Knowing her limits, I stopped and put on my sunglasses, grabbed her wrist and lead her to the lobby.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" she asked, obviously annoyed. I smirked at how feisty she became. From all -we're-in-the-office to my feisty angel.

"Secret," I replied with a grin, "Keep up with the pace, Winters."

* * *

...

Chapter 8

**Elsa Winters P.O.V**

He was taking me somewhere. Again. I looked around and saw the buzzing office, filled with my co-workers going back and fourth. The sound of keyboards and phone calls ringing, and the tangy smell of coffee which kept all these people up and working. A few murmurs and gasps when they saw me and an intimidating figure, but I shook them off. I looked at his fingers that were interlocked with mine as he lead me to the main lobby.

"Elsa!"

A man with white hair and a black suit approached me. He was smiling, and that accentuated his wrinkles that told me he's been here much longer than me. He was holding a stick, to help keep his balance, a silver ring placed on his ring finger. Bruce. Bruce Winters, and apparently my uncle. I stopped and gave him a smile, nudging Jack to wait for me. In all honesty, it wasn't a rare occasion to meet family members in the office. I had cousins that worked right on the floor above my office, and grandparents who were major stockholders. A list of people who I had to impress. A list of people who gave me the push to become better. After all, a little family competition never hurt anyone. Right?

"Oh, isn't it always a pleasure to see you uncle Bruce!" I said with a smile. I saved him the energy and walked to him, forgetting that I was still holding Jack's hand. My uncle smiled back, and using his free hand patted my forehead. He looked at me and scanned my attire, before stopping right where my fingers were intertwined with Jack's.

"Elsa, it's been a while since I've seen you in this...attire," he said, signaling to my sweater, skater skirt and booties. I gulped. My family was used to me in my formal attire. We're part of a business empire, what could you expect?

"Much less," he paused, "With a boy."

It seemed as if my whole family was against me of acting my age, especially being around a boy. Reasons why I had no other guy friends other than Kristoff.

"Jackson Overland," Jack said with a grin, holding his hand out.

"Overland," Bruce said, testing the word on his tongue. "Overland Mining, am I right?" Jack shook his head. I was about to tell him that he wasn't part of our industr—

"Oh yes!" Bruce exclaimed, his features brightening. Jack looked a bit awkward, shifting away from Bruce little by little. "Overland Power House!"

I should really stop this before it goes too far.

"N-no, Bruce," I said, holding his hand. "He's not from any of those companies, uncle." His features darkened; knowing that without the power of a strong family name, Jack was useless for me and the company.

This was a normal occurrence for me—heck this was every day of my childhood. I remembered how I had this friend, a feisty beautiful dark haired girl with dark brown eyes and pale skin. We met in kindergarten, a place where little minds interacted. Or a hell hole for kids to bully those with an inferior number of crayons. Her name was…I can't remember it, other than her last name, Thirsteè. The foundation of what my relatives based our friendships and connections on. On the day we were having a simple play date at our previous estate, my uncle and his wife had arrived from a business trip to pay a small visit. The mechanism he used when he eyed my young friend who was dressed in simple clothing, and the way my aunt was shocked at the fact I was befriending someone 'not of my status'.

"Elsa," he said, breaking my line of thoughts, "Keep in mind of your duties, and send my greetings to Anna."

I nodded before Bruce gave me a smile and walked to the direction of the meeting room. Ironic how that smile sent chills down my spine.

"Elsa," I heard the same low and rough voice, not knowing how many time Bruce repeated my name. I turned around and looked at Bruce with his piercing green eyes that haven't lost the fire despite his age.

"Do remember that we have a meeting regarding our Japan branch."

That's when Jack snorted out loud.

**Jackson Overland (P.O.V)**

Maybe I should have 'asked for a pardon' since I snorted. I couldn't help myself. I glanced at Elsa and her face was blank, and her eyebrows were twitching. She looked extremely pissed. Being the guy that I am, I nudged her and continued strolling down and heading for the lobby.

I hated the smell of coffee, it reminded me of old man pits. This office was starting to get on my nerves, there was absolutely no fun here. At all. It made me realize how…dull some people lives were. They had been too busy, working all their lives to enjoy themselves. The thought of Elsa living like this everyday chilled me to the bones.

What scared me even more, was the thought of me working like this. The entertainment industry was much more exciting than sitting behind a desk, heck I would rage quit on the spot.I started humming a catchy tune, when Elsa let go of my hand. Let me rephrase that, she swatted my hand away.

"Jack, I can't go," Elsa said stopped in the middle of his tracks and looked at her.

"And why not?" he asked, no longer cocking his right eyebrow. Elsa shook her head before glaring at him.

"You're a distraction," she said, "I have work to do." She walked off and headed to the direction of the meeting room where her parents were, fixing her attire and bringing her best game-on face.

"The hell, Elsa?" he hissed, heading her direction and catching up with her pace.

"You heard me, Frost." she replied before shutting the door. Jack leaned against the door and pressed his left ear, trying to hear what was going on.

'Yes, I apologize for being late,' her monotone voice said.

'Oh, Elsa, it's good to know you could join us,' Bruce's voice said, sound much lighter.

'Let's start the meeting, shall we?' Idun's voice said.

...

Jack groaned in annoyance before shoving his hands into his pockets. Winters and their business. He ended up putting his sunglasses back on, walking to the main lobby by himself, receiving multiple reactions from people he was way too pissed to deal with. Soon enough, there were flashes and clicking sounds that he was all too familiar with. He took his keys from the valet and entered his Lamborghini before speeding off, knowing he didn't have to bring anymore trouble to her sick family by dragging the paparazzi into their building.

For all he cared, drinking, partying, spending, attending parties and red carpet events were part of the package. Sure, it was like living under a microscope, paparazzi following him everywhere, fangirls who tracked his every move. Including what meals he ate. But the thought of changing someone's life by singing a song or tweeting them back, liking their Instagram post was a good reward.

He never chose to be a part of this industry, it chose him. Well, it did start from Ellie. he could remember how this all started, by a simple song meant for his pet rabbit who meant the world to him. He had no idea Ellie had recorded it and sent it to a few relatives. Word got out and one of his distant uncles had sent it to a producer who was serious enough to give him a record deal. Something as simple as a hobby, slowly started spreading and became a career. There were sleepless nights, heck there were countless sleepless nights. There were times where he and Ellie ended up with only two hours of sleep before starting a concert, and not to mention the unimaginable pressure of letting anybody down. And when he thought about it, him and Elsa's worlds weren't so far apart. They were both filled with struggle. They both knew that if they were willing to work hard for it, willing to know it wasn't easy, they would make it.

**Jackson Overland **

But, why the hell does she do that to herself? Doesn't she feel that she needs to loosen up? God, she needs help. You know, it wasn't uncommon for him to spice things up. Call me the guardian of fun, or the king of all clubs, or simply Jack Frost. The Prince of Hollywood. And Hollywood isn't anything without excitement.

"Hey man," he said, signaling to Eugene on the phone. Eugene, or more commonly known as Flynn Rider, his wingman.

"Whats up, bro?" he asked, his voice a bit slurring as if he was having a couple of shots. Jack could hear the voices of girls giggling in the background and shook his head in disgust. This man was a bigger party goer than Jack ever was.

"Damn," Jack replied as Eugene gulped down of what Jack thought to be none other than alcohol.

"Don't worry about me," Eugene groaned as he chugged another bottle, "I know my limits,"

Jack sneered. "Hell yeah," he replied with full sarcasm. Eugene laughed, remembering the time Jack ended up driving him home after his 22nd shot, before interrogating Jack with his own set of questions.

"So what brings you calling me?"

"I know it's weird," Jack started, "But how do you impress a girl?"

Eugene choked on whatever liquid he was drinking.

"Oh fuck," he said, sounding smug as ever. "Is the notorious Jackson Overland whipped?"

"The hell man," Jack grunted through the phone.

"Calm your tits," Eugene replied drily. "How about taking her on a date?"

"She has no taste of fun." Eugene groaned in frustration.

"You sure she's your type of girl?"

"How the heck should I know my type?" Jack asked, annoyed.

"Take her to a club?" Eugene asked with a hint of amusement.

"No," Jack deadpanned. He knew Elsa wasn't the girl who went to clubs, drank alcohol, let alone go to a 'normal' party.

"Damn your girl seems hard as hell." Jack sighed at how true this was. When he though about it, from the way Elsa lived on that penthouse, she never got a chance to slip out. Join those bon-fire parties with druggies. Join orgies—too far, Jack.

"You need some love experts."

"No crap man,"

"Sven's the guy for you." Jack sniggered, how the hell was Sven, professional boxer supposed to help with love?

"Or I could just call Kristoff," he said with a grin.

"Overland, I am highly offended."

Jack hung up, focusing on the road in front of him. He was wrecking his brain, searching for something that might make her loosen up. That's when the radio started playing Whitney Houston. His guilty pleasure. What? You couldn't blame a guy for liking her voice.

'I wanna dance with somebody that loves me,'

That definitely clicked something.

"Elsa Winters, prepare to get swept off your feet."

* * *

**rantilicious; **

Hi everyone, I'm sorry for the lack of update and all- I was extremely tired. This makes me sound like I'm always tired. LOL. I had my exams this week and spent every day sleeping so damn late it's not even cool anymore ;-;). I ended up getting a fever on the fourth day of my exams and screwing my IT test up.

And another apology to you guys would be for the amount of swears in this chapter and in future chapters. It's rated T, and I know I hate using swears in writings because I feel it lessens the quality...but after reading a lot, swearing just makes it more relatable. I don't know a single teenager or kids(welcome to our generation) that don't swear. I won't be using it too much, but just watch out for it.

* * *

**(REPLIES TO REVIEWS REMOVED FOR THE SAKE OF NEW READERS, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! WILL BE REPLIED IN FUTURE CHAPTERS)**

* * *

**Nightrxy**

**[ March 13 , 2015 ; 4 : 18 pm ]**


	9. The Jelsa Project

**THE JELSA PROJECT ; FROM ME TO YOU.**

**A project from me, to you; those who have stuck with me since chapter 1.**

* * *

well hey guys this is the chapter where I asked about if I could use swear words.

I deleted that chapter so that it would make you guys read a lot better, but it sucks to know that you won't be allowed to review on chapter 11 when I post it up :(

So I had to repost this *cough* useless *cough* chapter.

* * *

Well, it's not going to be entirely useless.

I'd like to say that updates might be getting a bit slower. BECAUSE...

I HAVE THE **JELSA PROJECT!**

* * *

_**#WhatIsThisCrap?**_

Okay, first of all it isn't crap. So read on.

This is a project I have been spending a lot of time thinking about. It's something I want to do to THANK you guys.

**ESPECIALLY, the writers in the fandom.**

* * *

_**#WhatAreYouDoing?**_

I wouldn't be where I am without them, so...**I'll be personally reading your story, giving constructive criticism and noticing details to help IMPROVE your stories.**

It could range from the title, summary, or cover picture, or how you describe settings,etc.

Like a beta reader.

It's going to be YOUR choice whether you'll take my advice or not, your story IS your story! :D I just want to help some writers out there.

(disclaimer : I AM NOT a professional in ANY WAY. But I would love to help.)

* * *

_**#HowCanIParticipate?**_

Haha, now there's always going to be this one troll who says 'you're only doing this for reviews!111!'

I can't really connect with you guys unless it's in this story. I mean, do I need to go scavenger hunt for your stories-

I have actually, but it really isn't effective. There's 2k+ stories in this archive, come on.

SO, THIS IS HOW IT GOES :

**Post a summary of your story in the review section, either in this chapter or in the next, or any chapter, AS LONG AS I CAN SEE THEM. **

**I'll be sure to check your stories out, and I'll be posting my constructive advice. **

**And, if you don't want to leave a review because you go like "i'm just feeding her !16 *&amp;e398" send me a private message of your summary. **

* * *

_**#Purpose?**_

Every story has a plot, it's just the author's job to write it out and in each story there HAS to be something special. I see a lot of wonderful stories out there that aren't getting enough recognition and that makes me sad.

**So : **

**\- I want to help you guys get reviews.**

**\- Help improve your writing.**

* * *

_**#WhatAboutRCR? **_

Honestly, I haven't been feeling the vibe a bit lately. I know, rage at me! :p Most of you are simply asking me to write fluff. But in a story, there can't only be fluff. There has to be a conflict, a solution and most importantly a message.

If you noticed, my later chapters have been getting a lot deeper lately with quotes that I HOPE you can relate to.

I will be continuing it, and I really hope y'all can wait a bit because I kinda wanna repay you guys first.

AND, because I'm writing a conflict. **So...this is the calm before the storm.**

* * *

I don't know if you're going to join or not, but just know I WILL be doing what I promised. (:

lalalalaluv you, Michelle.

*** you can drop a review in any chapter or send me a pm.


	10. Crap, are pigs flying?

**Disclaimer : None of the characters belong to me. Plot does. Quotes go out to everyone out there.**

* * *

**Warning : unedited, a bit longer than usual just because. Why not?**

* * *

**Dedicated to:**_ TaraTolmney (you analyzed everything, i love you hi), iShipManyShip, TheBookWorm3, Laya(i reviewed your fic, i lalaluff you), CSwifty, Angela _(for being a badass)_ and Bob Lopengo_ (for this cool ass name), _**Big thank you to everyone who answered the cuss thing! I read each and every one of them!**_

* * *

As usual, my authors note will be written below. Guys, thank you so much for the reviews. I had no idea that you would take the time. Some people actually wrote paragraphs and that- that fucking touched me in *points to liver* here.

To the guest who asked if it was for reviews, yes. Because _'reviews'_ are meant to help a writer. And about 24-28 of you helped out. it motivated me so much. I finished this chapter in a day LOL.

And by the way, I have no working experience so this was all based on research. **I asked Kahnartis a few months ago what it was like to work on a hectic day and such.** So this chapter, yupp...**If any of you are working, DO review how a day goes by, what work you do, what problems you face.**

**And if you're a student... let us all share the same fears on what the hell we're going to be doing with our future and lemme read them in the review.**

**~Nightrxy**

* * *

**Previously on Chapter 8:**

Jack hung up, focusing on the road in front of him. He was wrecking his brain, searching for something that might make her loosen up. That's when the radio started playing Whitney Houston. His guilty pleasure. What? You couldn't blame a guy for liking her voice.

'I wanna dance with somebody that loves me,'

That definitely clicked something.

"Elsa Winters, prepare to get swept off your feet."

"Ron!" Elsa yelled from her room, "Another stack ASAP!" The twenty-year old man looked back at her with a nervous smile and rushed to get another pile of work for Elsa to finish.

_..._

Chapter 9

The Winter Corps office was simply hectic. She arrived on time, according to her. However, on hectic days like these, 'on-time' meant being in the office a lot earlier than 8am. She stepped out of the exclusive elevator and sighed at the sight of people running around with their work in one hand, and a coffee in the other. She knew it was going to be a crap day.

" !" A girl with jet black hair stuffed with ornaments approached her with her usual eccentric outfit filled with pop colors. "Yes, Venellope?" Elsa asked, panting. She was a total wreck, instead of her usual Gucci black pumps, she had on a pair of mismatched converse. Her platinum strands were all over the place and she was cradling a bunch of gadgets with her left hand.

"Here is your schedule for today," The woman said while laying the thick folder on a plant pot. Venellope Von Schweetz then skipped away to one of the cubicles and left Elsa to mend on her own.

"The hell?" Elsa cursed as she looked at the thick stack of paper placed on some random random pot, which earned her a few murmurs from her co-workers. She rushed to her office door only to slam into the glass doors.

"Damn office and their security codes!" Elsa mumbled while she entered the password and finally managed to get inside. She laid down all her stuff and went back outside to get her schedule she ditched at the pot. She really didn't want to take that piece of—

'_I like big butts and I cannot lie' _

'_I like big butts and I cannot lie' _

'_I like big butts and I cannot lie' _

Who in the world changed her ringtone? She would hunt them down and gently…kick them in places where the sun doesn't shine.

"What?" she asked through the phone, grumbling as she headed to take her schedule. She looked around the office to find that her schedule was missing. She groaned and stormed off to one of the rooms, pulling the door open.

"Hiccup Haddock," she said, trying to change her tone to make it look like she wasn't stressed and completely drained. The brown haired man looked up from his Macbook Pro and Elsa could see that he's been restless as well.

"What now, Elsa?" he groaned, typing another batch of reports and letters. Elsa glared at him, knowing he would laugh the moment she said she needed another schedule.

"I need another schedule…" she mumbled. Hiccup's eyes widened, nearly spitting out his morning frappe. He took a tissue to wipe off the remains on his face as he studied Elsa.

"Holy shit, are pigs flying?" he asked, looking at the sky. He would have never known that Elsa Winters would one day lose her schedule.

"No," she said back, "Just print out a damn schedule and I'll be off." Hiccup sighed in defeat and hacked into the system, printing out a piece of paper which was supposed to have Elsa's schedule on it. But what he saw, was almost near witchcraft.

"Dude," he said. Elsa retorted back, saying how she wasn't a dude, but instead a dudette. "You're not going to finish all this crap." Instantly, Elsa grabbed the paper from his hand and her eyes widened at how tightly packed her schedule was. "This is what happens when someone skips a day of work…" Hiccup trailed. Elsa stormed out of his office and raced to her own, not forgetting to insert the code.

"Okay Elsa," she said to herself, "It's time to work! Get your A-game on!"

She started by distributing the tasks to her co-workers, setting deadlines and explicit details on the requirements. Her next job was making phone calls to different clients and future investors, using her time wisely and trying the best to ignore the small talk. This was a business call, but she knew that she had to include some bullcrap in there. This was important to her and the company. After multiple phone calls that mostly ended with success, she decided it was time to go to lunch.

_Haha, very funny_.

The moment her butt left her leather chair, her baby blue telephone seated at the right corner of her messy desk started ringing. She cursed some unladylike words before picking it up.

"Sorry to disturb m'am," the voice started, "But how do you…" Elsa mentally slapped herself and sat back on her chair and explained the process as she guided one of her fellow workers.

"Okay," she said. "We're done-"

Then the phone rang. Elsa threw up her hands in defeat and picked it up again, trying her best to cover up the fact she was pissed. And hungry. "Oh, the main problem would be…"

This cycle continued for about an hour and thirty minutes when Elsa finally lost it.

"Crap," she cursed as she picked up the phone which she swear would break under her strong grasp. "What now?!" she barked. The voice from the phone shuddered, as he apologized and hung up.

Elsa face-palmed at her behavior and reached for her wallet. "Lunch!" she squealed, not knowing it was far pass lunch. She reached the door handle and managed to get out of her office, strolling down the path she had taken this morning with a satisfied smile.

A satisfied smile that didn't last.

"Elsa!" a squeaky voice said. Elsa's eyes twitched at the mention of her name, feeling exhausted and near her breaking point.

"Could you check on these?" Venellope asked, handing her a couple of folders.

"Y-yeah sure…" she replied, trying to shake her off. "Thank you_ sosososo _much! I've tried to check them on my own, but this is a huge deal and it needs to be perfect!" she said, dropping the file on Elsa's hands. Elsa stood there, wide eyed. Why was there always something that needed to be fixed!?

By seven o'clock, the office was almost deserted, leaving Elsa and a couple of people who had extra work to do. On her desk was a stack of complete and finished work, and a group of folder she was done organizing. She glanced at her trash bin which was filled with lattes that she barked at Ron to buy.

That's when the lights dimmed. The whole floor was dark and there were people cursing when their file was unfortunately, not saved. Suddenly, the lights switched back on, but they weren't the usual white. They were colorful, a shade of blue, a vibrant green and calm yellow.

"What the fuck?" Elsa said, either in annoyance or in awe. A familiar shadow then grabbed her from behind and swooped her up in bridal style, her screams muffled by a warm hand.

"Shh," he whispered huskily into her ear before running out her office and into the elevator. By the bright lights of the elevator, Elsa nearly punched the guy in the face.

"Jackson Overland," she said, gritting her teeth. "I will murder you in a second if you don't let me down this instant."

"You know I love it when you're pissed and all since you get so…" he replied, "hot."

That did it. Elsa tried pushing and scrambling out of his grasp but that just ended up in her being in an awkward position. Jack touched her knee and gently fixed her legs so that she was back in his arms in bridal style.

"You really shouldn't open your legs for anyone else," he teased, which made Elsa blush beat red. Jack covered her eyes as soon as they reached the parking lot, making sure she was asleep the moment they reached his red Lexus LF-LC.

* * *

"Wow," Elsa mumbled. "This is insane." Jack laughed at her reaction and lead the way to a path which was made guarded by vintage junk, lit by yellow lights. There were las vegas signs lit up with their classic neon best part? They had it all to themselves.

"Jackson Overland did you seriously just bring me out of my office to a damn junkyard?" Elsa asked, raising her brow. He chuckled before taking her hand, making her adjust her speed to him.

"Elsa, catch up!" he teased, jogging backwards while facing her. She tried running after him but stopped once they reached the center of the Las Vegas styled junkyard.

Right in front of them, was a teacup ride. A set of six teacups distributed on a disc plate decorated with vintage fonts and writing. The ride was illuminated by a range of colored lights, making it look like more of a fantasy than a junkyard, similar to the Mad Tea Party ride at Disneyland. The walls behind it were covered in graffiti, but instead of the fowl words or random drawings, they were actual art.

"You're not serious," Elsa said to Jack, which he replied with a smirk. He was standing in the middle of the non-moving platform, and pulled her towards him.

"Try me," he said, twirling her. Elsa moved forward and Jack put her hands on his neck, while he laid his arms on her waist.

"Jack, I suck at dancing," she whispered as Jack started to move to a non-existent beat.

"Just shut up and dance with me, Winters." Elsa took this as a challenge and started to sway her hips as he twirled her. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck Elsa giggled and thanked the heavens she wasn't wearing her heels tonight.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Unknown to both of them, there was a control booth. A snoring man suddenly jolted up from his deep slumber, his gray hair and beard was pretty messy. He looked at the young couple and grinned.

"Oh young love," he muttered, before laughing at the poor guy who was trying his best. He pressed a green button which made the whole ride start spinning at a slow speed and laughed when the young man with frost hair held the girl from falling over.

"Maybe some lights?" He then flicked a switch and the retro-looking teacups were now lit up with their pop colors.

"I think they need a little bit of…music!" he said, pressing his phone which was connected to the large speakers.

**Jackson Overland (P.O.V)**

The ride was playing out of no where, which kinda freaked me out. You know what else freaked me out? How Elsa could dance with the music. It was a familiar song, Footloose. A classic song, which drove me mad when Elsa moved her hands up in the air to match the beat. I popped my upper body to her on 'Footloose!' and she moved her body backwards as well, we shook our bodies back to place and a smile was plastered across her face.

"You're playing so cool," I sung, "Obeying every rule." She giggled. "Dig way down in your heart," she started, "You're digging for someone to tell you…"

"That life ain't passing you by!" We sung together.

"I'm trying to tell you," I said, "It will if you don't even try." She swung her head back and fourth before singing, "You can fly if you'd only only cut lose!"

I laughed. "Footlose, kick off your sunday shoes!" I mimicked the song and kicked off my shoes, she did the same with her mismatched purple and blue converse. She then untied her hair from her bun and let it flow, looking fucking amazing.

Our laughs and singing continued until the song ended, we were both extremely tired from the classic dance number and were sweating like crazy. Her cheeks were now tinted with a dash of rose pink, her eyes which were previously dull now lighting up like a sky full of stars. Did I mention how hot she looked when she was sweating? Turn on.

"Let's go grab a drink," I said. She looked up and took my hand. We both left the junkyard and I couldn't help but smirk back at the guy who was at the booth. Dude probably was the one who made it possible for that incident. He smiled back, flashing me his golden tooth.

We were now on the road, casually walking with me and my disguise in order to avoid any violent fangirl occurrence. Along the street were different diners and exclusive shops, all decorated and suited to the retro vibe.

"Hey, why the hell do you work so hard?" I asked her out of the blue. She stared at me as if that was one of the craziest things she's ever heard

"That's like asking me why humans can breathe," she started, "I work hard because…If I work hard enough, I'll be able to do special things."

"Like?"

"Be more than just_ 'Elsa Winters'_."

"What if being Elsa Winters is enough?" I said slowly. She laughed at me.

"Nothing will ever be 'enough' Jack," she replied. "There will always be someone better than you, something greater, faster, cooler. It's why people have to keep on changing, adapting."

"What ever happened to 'just be yourself'?" he asked. Elsa shook her head. "Being yourself is a must, but in order to fit in to the rules of society and adapting, you eventually need to change yourself." I stopped write in my tracks.

"No." I stated. "You can change yourself to adapt, but you should keep your morals the same." I said unconfidently, scratching my head. She patted my hair, which made me blush. Was it weird to make a guy blush?

"And what might those morals be?" she questioned, her hands behind her back, probably stretching or something. I thought pretty hard, things like perfection and insecurity crossed my mind but that was a tad too touchy-touchy if you get what I mean. Being in the entertainment industry, we need to have a strong mental preparation, we couldn't just expect fame to directly come running to our doors. We need strong morals, each star does. Without those morals, they would be pushed to becoming things they're not, going to paths they wouldn't take, just for their shot at fame.

"That it's impossible to please everyone," I said. She snorted at this. "But pissing someone off is as fun as hell." She agreed and gave me a high five, before I returned her question, "What are your morals?" She felt pretty insecure about it, I'm not used to this. She was my Elsa. My confident Elsa who shouldn't give a damn about what others thought about her.

"I think that it's possible to be perfect," she mumbled, "but I know it's not."

"Perfection?" I asked. She nodded before letting out a sigh, "In this world Jack-" she said, making gestures. "Perfection is an illusion." I raised a brow, not really understanding what she meant. You gotta understand me, where I work, we're not forced to be perfect, we were drilled from day one that we had to. Sooner or later, most of us would lose the qualities that made us…human. All in order to reach the unreachable state of perfection.

"Obviously," she responded, "mediocre people would want to be perfect, seek and have forever lust for perfection, but they forget one thing." She stared at me right in the eye, her gaze burning a hole through my chest.

"What is the meaning of perfection." I whispered. She smiled before continuing, "Nothing gets higher than perfection, there won't be any room for creation or creativity."

"And no room for wisdom or talent either." I said. She let out a contented breath, but I could somehow feel something wasn't quite right. From the moment we started talking about morals, her body looked like it was getting more and more tired, either from the dancing or her strong thoughts.

"Jack," she whispered in a hoarse voice, "I'm feeling a bit—"

Before I could understand what she meant, I had caught her right before a single strand touched the ground.

"_Fuck._ Elsa." I groaned.

* * *

**xx, loves.**

The words were actually flowing out of her brain right now. It seemed as if she actually knew what the hell she was typing, and she wanted this chapter to have a message. To send a message vital for the plot. Her fingers typed dangerously fast on her keyboard, accidentally popping out the 'Y' key that was already loose. Michelle for one, had a grin on her face, something that hasn't been there for the past few updates.

"Holy shitballs," she squealed when a brilliant idea popped through her head. If any of you didn't notice, this chapter had details that weren't present in recent chapters. Michelle tapped her pencil on her head, humming the beat of a classic song by Wham, Wake me up before you go-go. She loved music, who doesn't?

"This is going to be one hell of a chapter," she mumbled. She wasn't lying. This chapter took up time and research, and who the hell would have thought that 'footlose' would fit their situation so much?

"Step up: All in." she said with a devious smirk.

...

As she finished the ninth chapter, she realized something was missing. The actual message. If nobody caught up to what the hell she was writing the whole chapter...it had one purpose. That working hard is a must, and the belief of perfectionism. She loved the last parts of the chapter.

"I just personally think it's something we all should know," she said with a grin.

_'If anyone wants to know why I'm so obsessed with writing about being ok with insecurities, write it in the comments'_ she typed, _'And, a huge surprise next chapter I'd like to share to the whole Jelsa fandom!'_

* * *

**Replies to chapter 8 reviewers. **

**To:Opopocandy**

I LOVE THE IDEA OF THE SONG TO THE RABBIT OK.

**To:Reddawnfox**

I kinda needed to build it up, y'know. (: Hope this chapter worked up.

**To:RaspberryCheeseCake**

DID JACK BRING HIS A GAME!?

**To:Julissa**

i need to hug you like right now-

**To:Guest**

Jack is attracted to Elsa. What about her?

**To:iShipManyShip**

Was this too much swear, sigh-

**To:1BookWorm**

I tots need to talk to you more!

**To:PamElric**

DANCE AYE

**To:HaveYouSeenThisOtaku**

Koniiichiwaaa~ This is my first time actually posting a fanfic. I'd expect it to be somewhere in the Fairy Tail fandom but...follow the wind. LOL. The rabbit isn't alive anymore. I know. Tragic. *dramatic pose*

* * *

**THOSE WHO ANSWERED THE QUESTIONS. DRUM DRUM DRUM-**

**_To: Guest, , Krisedge, Guest(2), Reddawnfox, Guest, Pipergrace398, WiredJelsaFan, RandomPerson, Glee131313, SociallyAwkwardOutcast, DanielleMcElsa, Guesthuu, Percabethaura4ever, TheBookWorm3 and literally everyone who reviewed. _**

*flips the cuss switch on*

Yes I do swear.

Yes, I do want to make the story a lot hella realistic.

I want people to be able to 'connect' with Elsa or Jack.

It's a tough world, and I'll try my best to not be sugar-coating anything in the fic.

* * *

**Nightrxy**

**[ March 25 , 2015 ; 8 : 39 pm ]**


	11. Chocolate

**Disclaimer : None of the characters belong to me. Plot does. Quotes go out to everyone out there.**

* * *

**Warning : unedited. in need of a beta reader.**

* * *

**Hello it's Nightrxy! I kinda need your help. I've just recently written a new work, and i'd love it if you could read the first two chapters. The summary is below, and the link is in my profile. I currently only have like...30 reads? I'd like it if you guys could help out a bit. This story has 12,000 views and I can't express how thankful I am!**

**Give it a shot. Please?**

**~Michelle/Nightrxy**

* * *

**Dedicated to :** OPoPoCandy, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, simply because these two have been reviewing most of the stories in the Jelsa archive and encouraging small authors. Thats amazing.

**Previously On Chapter 9 :**

"Jack," she whispered in a hoarse voice, "I'm feeling a bit—"

Before I could understand what she meant, I had caught her right before a single strand touched the ground.

"_Fuck._ Elsa." I groaned.

...

Chapter 10

"Jack," she whispered in a hoarse voice, "I'm feeling a bit—"

Before I could understand what she meant, I had caught her right before a single strand touched the ground.

"Fuck. Elsa." I groaned.

"What the…" Elsa mumbled as her eyes fluttered open from her deep slumber. She looked up to see the grey ceilings with typical hospital lighting and the sickening smell of medication.

"Oh good you're awake," Jack's voice filled the room. "I got a bit worried when you passed out, again."

Elsa's hands clutched her forehead as the memories of last night invaded her head and she could feel a huge migraine coming.

"W-what day is it?" she asked, obviously afraid she would miss another day of work.

"You're asking the same question you did the first time you woke up." Jack gave her a light smile before furrowing his brows.

"Only this time, I'm in a box instead of a huge room with a grand piano," mumbled Elsa.

"Oh, you remember my room already?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow. He then walked next to her hospital bed and stared at her intensely.

"Elsa, before anything happens let's get this straight," he started, "You're not going to work." Her eyes widened in shock and it was dead silent.

"What? Why not?!" she questioned, raising her tone.

"For starters, your blood pressure is lower than my pants," Jack replied sheepishly. Elsa looked down…and shaked her head.

"Is that, not low at all then?"

Jack shook his head and put on his glasses which made him look a lot more attractive. But knowing Elsa, this really didn't count as anything.

"This is also known as Hypotension." Elsa snickered, "Never thought you'd end up as a doctor, Overland." Jack glared at her before returning a small smirk.

"I thought girls liked it when guys go over the 'extra mile' for them." He said, making quotation marks in the air. She laughed and looked at him, noticing how his eye bags have significantly gotten darker.

"Hey, I never asked you to baby me, Jack."

"I don't care, I take care of my girl." He replied with a shrug, not knowing how much the effect of 'my girl' was putting on Elsa.

"And! You've been over working yourself, and you never told me you didn't have lunch." He accused her and pointed to her stomach. Elsa blushed when her grumbling stomach gave out a groan and she face palmed.

"Hey, I never overwork—" she was interrupted by Jack who placed his index finger on her lips.

"And another reason is that you are damn thirsty," he said with a cough, "What I meant was, dehydrated." Elsa tilted her head in confusion and Jack took out a document out of his backpack.

"After checking botles in your trash bin," he started before quickly adding, "I mean, checking how much water you drank a day, it shows that you have been avoiding water a lot."

"I don't avoid water, I just don't have the time for water," she replied awkwardly. "I'm cool like that, okay?" Jack stifled a laugh when he realized what a pun that was.

"So that's why I bought you this…" he said before taking out a huge water bottle with his face on it. "It's the Overland Thirstfulfiller!" Elsa had a poker face on, not knowing what the heck was happening.

"There is no way in hell am I drinking from that." she replied sternly. Jack raised his hands and sighed exasperatingly.

"Oh come on! It's a new product for the fans by the fans!" he groaned. "It's been selling non-stop ever since it came out! I need to keep my fans healthy!"

"Since when was I one of your fans?" Elsa said, raising an eyebrow.

"Come to daddy," Jack said with a grin, opening his arms. Elsa snorted and noticed that she wasn't in her work attire. She gave him

"Don't worry, I didn't look!" Jack said before things went out of hand.

"You respect me way too much to do that, Overland." He nodded before asking her, "Do you need anything? Ice cream?"

Elsa snorted, the all mighty Jackson Overland was offering her to get ice cream. How devilishly sweet.

"Vanilla."

"No. Fucking. Way."

—-

Apparently, Jack was being nice and came rushing back with a tube of Vanilla ice cream and an ever bigger tube of Chocolate.

"The things I do for you, Winters…" he muttered under his breath as Elsa smirked in victory.

"What can I say? My persuading skills are off the charts." She smiled and held her hand out, expecting her Vanilla ice cream.

She got Chocolate instead.

"I want what's mine…" she growled.

"And that's what's yours." Jack had a smug grin on his face, a silver spoon in his right hand. He opened the lid to the Chocolate ice cream, scooped one bite and held it in front of Elsa's pale lips.

"Open up princess," whispered Jack and Elsa clasped her lips shut.

"Hell no—oomph!" The moment was clear and Jack couldn't miss the opportunity that was sure to never come again. He quickly shoved in the spoon into her mouth and pulled back.

"This taste like—"

"Shit?" Jack asked in bewilderment.

"No—it's creamy, thick and oh damn…this texture is perfect." Elsa squealed in delight and noticed that Jack was staring at her. A smirk plastered on his devilishly handsome face.

"I win."

Jackson Overland

"Who the hell are you?" I ask, in confusion as a rose-brunette girl steps in the room with a green shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"Aren't you Elsa's assistant?" she retorts and I immediately know she is. The chick living with Elsa, also known as Anna Winters. I shuffle uncomfortably before continuing my lame ass excuse as her sister's assistant. But then again, how the hell does she not know me? This face is practically everywhere.

"Y-yeah, guess you could say that," I reply, ruffling my hair. She perks up and comes up to me in a jiggly manner and I can't help but get a positive vibe from her.

"Is Elsa alright? Is she okay? Does she need Vanilla? I know Vanilla tastes horrible but she loves it so…" she trails off, and I laugh.

"Calm down Ms, I've fixed all of those above. Your sister, is now an avid fan of the glorious flavor called Chocolate!" I say with a glint of confidence in my eyes. Her eyes widen and she gives me a big hug…

Okay, let's be honest here. No matter how many hugs I've gotten from crying or screaming girls, this steal freaks the heck out of me.

"Oh dear Lord! Thank the heavens, HALLELUJAH!" she exclaims. She then drops a duffel bag before rushing to her sister's bed.

"El, I brought you some clothes, get changed and get out soon! I need to you know…" she pauses, "get back to work." She then groans and I can obviously tell she didn't like the idea of work that much.

"Oh Anna," Elsa giggles, "You don't have to fill in for me!"

"Yeah well…apparently someone called in and warned us if we let you work again, we'd get sued." Anna whispers and mumbles, "fucking possessive boyfriend you have."

I let out a laugh, she knows her sister is dating and yet she doesn't know it's me.

"El, eat a lot of fruits and don't you dare over-work yourself again!" she scolds and Elsa shudders and simply nods. She leaves the room in the most thunderous manner before popping back in whispering, "Sorry, didn't mean to slam the door like that!"

"Get changed and let's get out of this bacteria-infested air!" I groan before stretching.

You know Elsa. Right? She's the type of girl that despite being sick and fainting twice in the world's hottest guy's arms, still performs things extremely fast.

_I'm stuck._

Wondering how the fuck I'm supposed to keep up.

She comes back from the bathroom in casual shorts and a black v-neck. Way, too fucking revealing.

"Get a coat or we're staying overnight." I mumble curses to her sister, on why the hell she would let her sister show so much skin! I mean, yes she had the perfect body…but walking out in the streets like that, she'd attract every single dick out there!

"But it's hot outside…" She whines. I scan her attire, not daring to see below the neck-line. Why?

Because she isn't my girl.

And that's what hurts the most. But you see, I have a bet…with myself.

That, she's going to be mine pretty soon.

I groan before taking off my white hoodie with the number 77 engraved on it and put it over her head and onto her petite frame.

"There, now we're going out," I tell her with a grin. That's when I realize, how _truly_ beautiful she was; even with a simple hoodie and black shorts…my eyes couldn't leave her.

She didn't look nice. Oh _hell no_, she looked like art. Art never really looked '_nice'_, art was meant to make you feel _something. Anything._

And one thing's for sure, I'm feeling a lot of things.

* * *

**[a little sugar coating on top of all that]**

Michelle smiled as she continued typing away, her night lamp guiding her through the darkness. Just kidding. For starters, it wasn't even near evening and the cloudy atmosphere was enough to rejuvenate her from this week's terrors known as the…Cambridge Examinations. In all honesty, it wasn't that hard, a cause of lack of sleep might have been the reason for a couple of careless mistakes.

And in another form of honesty, she had studied a lot more than what was expected.

"I am a tree murderer. Oh gosh, save me from heaven's wrath!" she mumbled as she printed another set of IGCSE or AQA papers.

And for the past two weeks, she couldn't fall asleep slow and tenderly, hoping to dream…she fell asleep because she really had no choice. She couldn't sleep unless she was completely drained, to the point where when she lay on her soft bed, she could hear the cracks of bones that finally were allowed to rest.

Thank God that it's over.

* * *

**[ The Bad Boys Have A Good Girl : The Nomophobic, The Ugly and The Beautiful ]**

"Pretty isn't beautiful." Whispers Ian.

"No more hiding," says Caleb with a smirk.

"We're going to teach you..." Simon starts, "how to be beautiful."

"Fuck." Was all Ivy managed to say.

"Woah there," Marc whistles

—

❝I can't live without my phone.❞ ➡ For Ivy, life without her phone is unimaginable. She needs it to survive from the constant bullying, through her blog, 'internet's-pizza'.

Forced to join a support group for Nomophobics, she meets a group of four bad boys determined to change her for the better. Thinking they're drug dealers or some heavy metal bandits, she obviously refuses.

It's going to be a roller coaster, and she doesn't even know if she's going to make it out alive. What they don't know is that love and friendship, is a very thin line.

**link on my profile. PLEASE, check it out!**

* * *

Now for the replies. LOL.

**To : iShipManyShip**

Yeah i changed the title, which do you prefer :D? And your question got answered in this chapter. Yay! AND YOUR ENGLISH DOESN'T SUCK. IT'S FINE!

**To : Julissa**

HUG ME NOW AND HERE'S SOME COOKIES.

**To : OoPopocandy**

YES LITTLE V! that sounded awkward.

**To : ElsaTheSnowQueen2**

YESS :D TEEHEE.

**To : Laya345**

I'll be updating CAS soon. Aw, it's fine not to have "A+'s" , and your parents should know that. But it's not alright to have flunking grades, just remember that grades don't define who you are. However, you should work hard on your grades because at the end of the day, they're what universities and high schools look for. (THIS ABSOLUTELY SUCKS)

**To : RaspberryCheeseCake**

no, you're amazing. :D

**To : percy jackson 4646**

soon my child. soon. keep yer eyes open.

**To : Bibliophile35**

AW, That means a lot to me! Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

* * *

**Nightrxy**

**[ April 23, 2015 ; 4 : 52 pm ]**


	12. Bathroom Buddies

**Disclaimer : None of the characters belong to me. Plot does. **

* * *

**Warning : unedited. in need of a beta reader. (BUNI WHERE ARE YU)**

* * *

**HELLO PEOPLE OF THE EARTH. I am back with another chapter. You don't know how long this took me to write. Leave a review on what you thought of this chapter. Wink wink. Remember if you're a writer, leave your story's summary at the Jelsa Project chapter so I can check it out and leave some feedback.**

**~Michelle/Nightrxy**

* * *

**Dedicated to : **Miki Fubiki

* * *

**Previously on Chapter 10:**

"There, now we're going out," I tell her with a grin. That's when I realize, how _truly_ beautiful she was; even with a simple hoodie and black shorts…my eyes couldn't leave her.

She didn't look nice. Oh _hell no_, she looked like art. Art never really looked '_nice'_, art was meant to make you feel _something. Anything._

And one thing's for sure, I'm feeling a lot of things.

So here's a bit on how they spent their day. They had eaten a single scoop of ice cream before ending up in a single bathroom cubicle in the middle of an enormous park.

Cramped.

Squished.

Bodies utterly grinding over one another.

If you know what I mean.

"Jack, when do you think they're going to leave?" Elsa hissed, her face on his chest.

"I have no idea, princess." He replied before sighing. He could practically hear their fangirl cheers and shouts to get out and take a picture.

"I knew your fans were crazy and all that crap, but really? Chasing us to a bathroom stall? Are they kidding me?" She asked. Jack shook his head, "No they're not crazy, they just simply _lolove _me."

Elsa laughed when he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and replied, "Yeah right."

"Jack come out!" A high pitched girl screamed outside the stall.

Truth be told, the cubicle they were in were one of those portable types, meaning they could easilly be toppled over if anyone pushed it hard enough.

"I jinxed it, didn't I?" Elsa mumbled as their small compartment fell, changing their position entirely.

He was now towering over her, her wrists pinned on the bathroom's walls. Her breath hitched midway, her face inches away from his, with the only thing illuminating the small compartment was a dimming light.

"Oh shit," Jack swore at the sight of her biting her lower lip.

"What?"

"You're biting your lips, again!" He whispered harshly. She flinched at his tone before she gave her lips another slight bite, obviously not realizing she was pushing him to his limit.

"Winters must I ducktape your lips shut? Stop biting them for God's sake—"

She bit her lower lip this time.

"You really know how to turn a guy on, yeah?"

"The hell? No." She retorted before averting her gaze to the locked door.

"We need to get out of here. Right now."

"How the hell do we get through your fangirls?" she asked him.

"Simple." He replied, he then places his arm in front of her stomach, and slips in the pocket in the center. She was giggling and shifting, making the whole situation much more steamy than it was.

"Winters, cut the laughs, please."

She giggled.

He shifted his hands and dug around and finally found his phone, dialing the first number on his favorite list, he placed his weight on his right elbow as he brought the phone closer to his ear.

"Hello? This is Jack, is Ellie—"

"Which bathroom, which park, which color, is it upright?" she asked as soon as she picked up.

"How'd you know?" He questioned with a grin. She snorted through the phone.

"Not the first time it happened," she replied casually, "hey, are you with Elsa?"

"Yeah," he replied, "get us out quick, El." He sighed before looking at the caged Elsa. He was on top of her. _Fuck, hormones._

"Bring the phone closer to Elsa pretty please," said Ellie. "Elsa, how's the day going? Heard you got sick, get well soon babe!"

Elsa smiled and was about to reply, before Jack snatched the phone and coughed roughly.

"Vriezen park, bathroom number 07, torquiest colored." He stated before adding, "she is_ not_ your babe."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"So, can we switch or?" Elsa asked below him, not knowing that she had just said a sexual innuendo.

"You wanna be on top?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"I'm not auditioning for America's Next Top Model, if you're wondering," Elsa replied with a smirk.

The mobile bathroom shook and Jack's arm wavered, causing him to crush Elsa's frail body.

"Elsa?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I can feel um… you know, your um…"

"Frost, back the fuck up." Elsa managed to say as her face blushed.

He did as he was told, but the bathroom shook again before a familiar voice boomed through the small space.

"Shit-" Jack cussed as his hands were unable to maintain a steady position. Elsa's body was moving way too much and due to the constant moving of their small portable toilet their faces were centimeters apart.

"Stan, stop it with the shaking-" Jack shouted but was instantly shut up.

Elsa's lips were on his.

His lips were on her lips.

Her eyes widened in shock and so did his, but their lips didn't part at all. Her face was blushing madly and if you looked closer, Jack's cheeks were illuminated by a tint of light pink.

The Jack did the unthinkable, his tongue swept her lips in a swish movement and her lips slightly parted. Don't get Elsa wrong, she meant to swear at him but her lips ended up parting and allowing entrance for Jack's tongue.

"J-ja—" Elsa half moaned as Jack's tongue explored her mouth. The moment he heard that, his mind started racing and adrenaline was pumped throughout his whole body. He cupped her cheek and deepened their kiss and Elsa's lips betrayed what her mind said, because she was kissing him back.

"Boss! Unlock the door!" Stan's hands shook the mobile bathroom again. Elsa shuffled her hands and reached out and fumbled with the little switch that would unlock the damn door as her breathing started to even. Their kiss was broken the very moment Stan shouted and they were both hazy from the lack of oxygen.

_Click._

"OXYGEN!" Jack cried out before Elsa slapped his mouth shut, hissing at his loud voice.

"Jack, get your ass in the car and let's go." Ellie hissed from the front seat of their black limo. Jack grabbed Elsa's hand as they scurried in the car while Stan rushed to the wheel.

* * *

Ellie Overland was never 'mean' or 'rude'. She was the polar opposite. But when it came to business, she showed a darker, different side. One that might even match up to Elsa's level. Right now, her face was stern and her eyes had a dangerous look. She tapped open a folder from her tablet and scanned through loads of documents before opening one filled with numbers all over them, lists of stadiums and continuos dates.

"Jack, are you aware that you haven't been attending press events, shows for about a week and a half?" she asked, her eyes twitching. Jack gulped and Elsa gave his hand a light reassuring squeeze.

"I'll take that as a fuck-no-Ellie-crap-I'm-screwed gulp." She tapped back the screen and selected a few bars and highlighted them with her stylus before handing the tablet to Jack, his hands shaking from his sister's menacing glare.

"El, what's this?" asked Jack, looking at a long list of stadiums in 37 countries highlighted in bright orange.

"This, Jack, is your Frost world tour. Oh, have you forgotten it already?" she hissed. Jack mentally facepalmed, he had totally forgotten about it ever since he had spent more time with Elsa.

"Sorry to burst your big bubble of fun big bro, but your tour starts in two days," said Ellie, looking dry and exhausted. Jack dragged the list to the very top and his eyes widened in shock.

"I'm performing in Arandelle THG Stadium?! Holy shit Ellie, that stadium is huge!" Jack exclaimed with both excitement and worry. Elsa's eyes scanned the list, shocked at the figures on the graph.

"You're expecting 43,000 fans? That's crazy!" Elsa looked at Ellie's smug grin and knew she wasn't kidding. Her eyes wondered around the list again, and she slowly found herself looking at the list of stadiums.

"Wait, O2? You're going to O2? As in London?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jack's been there before a couple of times, but we're aiming for about..40,000 fans as well." Ellie gave Elsa a light smile.

"Ellie, how long will the tour last?" Jack asked, sweat on his forehead.

"A bit longer than any of your previous tours, so I'm planning it for about four months, Jack."

In all honesty, it wasn't the fans nor the targets that were bothering his nerves. It was the fact that he would be four months away from Elsa. Two weeks had a toll on him, and he was feeling a little bit too attached to the blonde haired girl.

Elsa was feeling awkward, her chest tightened at the mention of four months. This meant four months away from Jackson Overland. Four months away from any loud noises. Four months from obnoxious smirks and unnecessary remarks. Four months from his constant nagging. Four months from sexual innuendos. Four months from constant vanilla torment and—

Four months from anyone who had made her feel so alive.

She had leaned on him too much. She had let her heart get attached to an obnoxiously, incorrigible handsome superstar.

And she had no idea what to do.

"Hey, could you drop me off by the office?" Elsa asked in a small voice. Jack's lips faltered before his brows furrowed at her.

"Didn't I tell you that you're not going to work?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, and did I ever tell you I would stop working?" she retorted with a glare.

"God, you're unbelievable!" he said.

"Then believe it, Overland! Ellie, drop me off at my office, yeah?" Elsa said to Ellie. Ellie simply mumbled orders to Stan and their whole course had changed.

"I've spent a whole day waiting for you to wake up, nagged you for over-working, taken care of you, lent you my hoodie and—" Jack shouted to her.

"Well, the world doesn't evolve around me, Overland. I never fucking asked you to do any of those things for me, hell, I slapped you the first day we met!" Elsa yelled back, taking a bunch of her hair in frustration. Jack was pissed, no he was more than pissed. How could one girl do this to him? He was Jackson Overland. The world's biggest star, and now he was fighting with this-this girl who walked into his life and expects she can just walk out as if she was a piece of information drifting from ear to ear.

"Boss we're at Winter Corp—" Stan said, but was cut off by Elsa opening the door and slamming it shut. Jack rushed to follow her, grabbing her hand right before she passed the big lobby walls.

"Elsa, wait up."

"There isn't anything worth me waiting for, Overland." she hissed.

"Elsa will you just-"

"I am not your fucking damsel in distress. I do not need your help, and more importantly I am perfectly fine with overworking! I am perfectly okay with being alone and I am perfectly fine with distancing myself from others, now if you could just let me leave." Jack stood there frozen and he wouldn't move a single muscle.

"You know what Elsa? _Fuck you_. I'm done." He walked away from her and that's when he thought that this 'world tour' was exactly what he needed.

* * *

**[ a note ]**

Michelle stared at the continuos labels stuck and pinned on her.

_'Fat' _

_'Chubby' _

_'Obnoxious'_

_'Stubborn' _

_'Annoying'_

She tapped the keyboard with tiny little droplets of rain escaping her eyes and gave a light smile. Things were rough, heck when your family labels you? It's even worst. Words were meant to produce something beautiful, magnificent and majestic. Not utter labels that hide ones true character and false accusations on how they look, feel and act are the worst.

_Don't ever let anyone label you. You were meant to live and love a full life. Okay?_

* * *

OKAY SORRY FOR THE DEEPNESS JUST HAD TO LET THAT OUT FUCK MAN, I HATE LABELING. It is one of the worst forms of society and- I'm a victim of it. And so are many others. To all of you who have been labeled those names, please know you aren't what they say.

You have the right to define yourself, and to prove that what they're calling you is wrong. I can't believe 13 year olds like me are being labeled ALREADY at this age. I can't imagine what happens if a child grows up believing in these labels.

So please, don't ever let anyone label you.

* * *

**(REPLIES TO REVIEWS REMOVED FOR THE SAKE OF NEW READERS, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! WILL BE REPLIED IN FUTURE CHAPTERS)**

* * *

**Nightrxy**

**[ May 10, 2015 ; 9 : 08 pm ]**


	13. Off track

**Disclaimer : None of the characters belong to me. Plot does. Lyrics in this chapter belong to me.**

* * *

**Warning : SQUEAL WHEN NECESSARY.**

* * *

**CHECK OUT THE JELSA PROJECT IF YOU'RE AN AUTHOR. PS HUGS TO M.A, SUCH A FLAWLESS PERSON I SHALL GIVE YOU COOKIES.**

**Leave your favorite band in the reviews. THAT IS A MANDATORY. My favorite city? At the moment it's Verona. **

**~Michelle/Nightrxy**

* * *

**Dedicated to : **Artsong, Chezlaw Meyer, and .

* * *

**Previously on Chapter 11:**

"I am not your fucking damsel in distress. I do not need your help, and more importantly I am perfectly fine with overworking! I am perfectly okay with being alone and I am perfectly fine with distancing myself from others, now if you could just let me leave." Jack stood there frozen and he wouldn't move a single muscle.

"You know what Elsa? _Fuck you_. I'm done." He walked away from her and that's when he thought that this 'world tour' was exactly what he needed.

...

Chapter 12

**Jackson Overland**

The crowd roared as a cloud of multi-colored fog fills the whole stage. Glow-sticks illuminated the stadium, the cheers of thousand HiJacks filled the room. The fast paced beating of the drum in a intense pattern, and the strum of the electric guitar, followed by the claps of thousands in the same unison beat.

A white haired figure appeared in the center of the stage with signature black shades on and a classic Michael Jackson pose. The crowd went wild at the sight of Jackson Overland, in low rising black jeans, a white cotton shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Hello THG! Where are your voices?" asked Jack, shouting into the microphone and bringing life into the biggest stadium in Arandelle. The music started with the beat of the drum and the strum of the guitar accompanied with the bass. Jack jumped of his spot and headed to the edges of the stage, his fist balling and pumping it up and down with the beat of the heavy drums.

"I can barely hear you guys!" he shouted into the mic. The crowd roared and Jack jumped and posed in mid air, signaling the part of the song he should start singing.

'_**You told me you wanted to run away' **_

The crowd cheered and sang the lyrics, raising their glow sticks and jumping with Jack as the huge screens behind him signaled them, counting down from 3, 2, 1...JUMP!

'_**I grabbed your hand and I flew away'**_

At that very moment, girls reached out their hands and Jack ran into the edge, trying to make each and every girl's dream come true. He smiled at each and every one of them, his forehead glistening with sweat. Andreneline pumped into his veins the very second he appeared on stage.

This was his home turf.

"Jack! Oh sweetbabyjesus! Jack—" He had lightly touched her hand and she had screamed in delight, "Oh, I'm never washing this hand anymore, Ohmygosh, ohmy—!"

'_Didn't realize that I had left your heart behind'_

Jack's eyes lit up at the sight of his fans cheering and roaring, marking the start of his world tour and his four months away from Elsa.

'_**You yelled for me to come back,' **_

He reached his hand out and waved it to the crowd, flashing smiles and goofy expressions to the huge flock of fans and being thrown gifts that each had been planning years,months and weeks to give him.

'_**Oh, I really got off track,'**_

The bass thumped like his very own heart, the feeling of his last encounter with Elsa piercing every single piece of his heart.

'_I really got my heart out on my sleeve,' _

For one, before he had started this show, he had met up with producers and the team in charge of the concert. He had instructed them, demanded that this would be one of the best concerts anyone has experienced before. He had this part of him, that screamed it was mandatory for him to deliver the very best. These people had paid a significant amount of money and he was ready to give them what they asked for.

A show once in a life time.

The music changed, wrapped up in a different beat and Jack ran up to the center where he pretended to play the air guitar before he stripped of his leather jacket and tossed it in the crowd. Jack quickly jumped into a square in the middle of the stage that lead him under the stage where the team was ready with his spare change and a bottle of water. He grabbed a towel to wipe of the beads of sweat from his forehead before changing his soaked white shirt into a black muscle-tee that had a specially designed graphic printed for him.

'_**I really wanted something different,'**_

The crowd knew this song, and the night continued with multiple bangs and clashes, forming the perfect concert scene : hot, exhilarating, steamy and unforgettable.

Jack appeared on the stage with a motorbike and a classic Vinyl record in his hand, the girls screamed when he slightly tilted his legs and prepared to dance. He pointed to the crowd and winked, the crowd cheering even louder.

"This is one of my favorite tracks of all time, it's pretty funky and brings me back into the times of well you could say," he said adjusting his mic, "my fetus times." He angled his body to the band behind him and mouthed _hit it._

'_**Isn't she lovely, isn't she wonderful?' **_

"Arandelle THG, aren't you lovely tonight?!" he asked the crowd.

'_**Boy,I'm so happy,' **_

"I love the energy here, give me some!"

'_**Isn't she lovely?'**_

Squeals from the crowd signaled it was time for the next song, the classic drumroll pattern filled the stadium. The instant funk music stopped and dancers dressed in black from head to toe and a single white tie rushed into the stage. This left the attention diverted from what was behind the army of dancers, the team rushed to load a grand piano on stage as Jack changed from his look into one with blue denim jeans and a white plain muscle-tee with the writing 'HIJACKED' on it, and an awkward black tie to entertain his fans.

He pressed a single button on the piano, signaling the start of the song. The dancers parted to reveal him in the center with the piano, as they danced to his angelic fingers gliding across the keys.

"This goes out to all the beautiful girls out there who think they're too fat, too skinny or what not."

'_**Please don't think you're imperfect for the flaws that I can't see,' **_

"Ladies and gentleman, I think we have a special guest for this number," Jack whispered into the mic as he stopped playing and walked to bottom of the stage with his microphone and stopped in the center, face to face with one of his fans who was on the berg of tears.

"What's your name?" he asked. She could simply nod and she was at lost for words before finally replying, "Penny, Penny Peterson!"

"Can we all welcome Penny to the stage everyone?" a team quickly escorted her on stage where Jack had prepared a flower crown next to his grand piano.

'_**Cuz I can see the stars in your eyes that you can't see' **_

Tear-jerking screams erupted from his teenage fanbase as he placed the flower crown on her head and stepped in dangerously close to the sixteen year-old.

'_**You're perfectly imperfect now won't you tell me your secret?'**_

The song had ended and Jack gave the girl a hug and she had kissed him on the neck, thousands of girls screamed when he had wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her into her second hug. She exited the stage and Jack went to the center of the stage, lights focused on him as he brought the mic to his lips.

"Thank you for the amazing night, THG! Now for the last time, let's end it with a bang!" He then performed his hit single 'Rocked you' and bowed. Fireworks illuminated the sky as the concert ended and Jack headed off to backstage where Ellie was waiting with his favorite iced chocolate.

"Great job, Jack!" she said, giving him a high five. He returned it and gave her a sweaty hug in which she described disgusting and laughed.

"Any news on, you know...her?" asked Jack, fidgeting a bit.

"I sent Elsa a link through e-mail, it was a live stream. Don't know if she watched it, but if she's here in Arandelle then she must have heard it!" she replied with a smile.

"Thanks kiddo," Jack patted her head and she shot him a small glare.

"Next show is in Ziggo Dome, Amsterdam!" Ellie squealed and Jack grinned. "And by the way, you have a special guest!"

"Who is it?" Jack asked in anticipation.

"Rapunzel Corona, she's a expert model and I recently had a chat with her. She said she would be at your Amsterdam concert, don't really know why though…" she trailed. Unbeknownst to her, Jack's grin had faltered and it was now replaced with a frown.

_Ellie didn't know what had gone on between them._

* * *

**[ post it ]**

Michelle's eyes were puffy and her cheeks were read, her nose slightly pink. You know, that moment when you had worked extremely hard on something and the result was...disappointing? I don't think you know what I mean unless you've actually felt it. The moment when you feel that you wasted your time only to receive something so- so mediocre.

She had failed her test.

Oh, she studied, if you were wondering.

"Grades don't define you and all that bullshit," she mumbled, her voice cracking. In all honesty, she cried the whole period after her teacher casually told the class she got a failing grade.

Sometimes, teachers were idiots in their own sense.

She had spent her time hiding behind her hair, tilting her chair and body to the other side as she plugged her nose with tissue.

But you know what? She wasn't going to stay there and whine and cry and sob.

Well, technically she had already did but...

_She needed this. _

Sometimes when you get ahead of yourself, a little bit of arrogance and all that, life throws you something to make you stumble only setting a stage for you to bounce back up.

So bounce back up, work your ass off and ace that test, only so your teacher can kiss your ass.

She taped her test on her wall, determined to never ever get a failing grade again.

* * *

WELL SORRY YOU KNOW HOW I DO MY AUTHOR NOTES- IT'S DEEP, SHITTY BUT YOU STILL LOVE ME!

So basically, I was sad and down because of a test because what teacher says it in front of the whole class? She basically announced to the other side that I was sobbing and she announced my grades. Sigh, you might think it was lame but if any of you have failed for something you've worked hard on, you'll understand. It was practically rubbing salt on an open wound.

So, don't give up! Get back on your feet and you WILL AND CAN FUCKING DO IT!

* * *

**Nightrxy**

**[ May 16, 2015 ; 10 : 57 pm ]**


	14. Dark Green

**Disclaimer : Non-sponsored, labels purely for writing purposes.**

* * *

**Warning : Currently unedited. Will be updated when my beta gives me the revised version.**

* * *

**Thank you so much for 200 reviews! Let's get it farther, yeah :)? Your reviews make my day. Especially the salty constructive criticism.**

**To all the small authors, leave your summary of your story on PART 9/CHAPTER 9 which is the JELSA FANDOM PROJECT. It will allow me to read and help you out with your story (: **

**LOVED YOUR BANDS! I like pop, indie bands. The Vamps are great, and Walk The Moon has to be included! I recently tried punk, my friend is a big fan of My Chemical Romance so yeah. I love Japanese culture so YOU HAVE TO INCLUDE SCANDAL.**

**~Michelle/Nightrxy**

* * *

**Dedicated to : **all of you.

* * *

**Previously on Chapter 12:**

"Who is it?" Jack asked in anticipation.

"Rapunzel Corona, she's a expert model and I recently had a chat with her. She said she would be at your Amsterdam concert, don't really know why though…" she trailed. Unbeknownst to her, Jack's grin had faltered and it was now replaced with a frown.

_Ellie didn't know what had gone on between them._

...

Chapter 13

**Jackson Overland**

"Corona."

"Jack."

Jack gritted his teeth and clenched his fists under the table. He stared at the thin blonde in front of him, with her bedazzling green orbs and perfect contours. She wore a purple Zara dress from their spring 2009 collection in which she had a chance to walk the runway with, paired with black pumps.

"We aren't on first name basis anymore, Corona." Jack replied sternly, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Come on Jack, that was what—two years ago? It's way past the time—" Rapunzel tried to explain but Jack had cut her off. He waved his hand in an unamused manner and shrugged. Rapunzel knitted her eyebrows as whispers emerged from the small crowd they were attracting in the vintage cafe.

"Rapunzel," he hissed, "you cheated on me with my best friend." His glare deepened and in that moment, she swore half the hairs on her body were up and raising from his chilling tone.

"Jack, the public couldn't know we were together, you out of all people should know that!" she replied harshly. Jack cocked his eyebrow in response, but in all honesty he really did know what she meant.

When you're a new artist, a new model, a new person in an industry your portfolio is fresh and new and it shouldn't be tainted by early dating sprees. He was fifteen when he had met Rapunzel during a photo shoot, she was a rising model modeling for tween brands and they both had the same goal : to make it big.

"We didn't make it public for the sake of our portfolios, Jack. Imagine what my modeling agency would have thought if you know...if they knew that I was dating you at the age of fifteen!" she replied, her cheeks flushed.

"Yeah, and I totally expected you to end up with Flynn after you hit sixteen," Jack replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on!" she sighed exasperatingly.

"I can't believe you still do that!" Jack teased, remembering the time when they would spend their breaks in his basement back at home fighting and teasing each other.

"Frost you little- you little jack—!" she said, her cheeks fuming.

"Jackass? My first name. Literally."

"I hate you, I should've known to bring my pan with me." Rapunzel mumbled under her breath, Jack chuckled in response.

"You brought that damned weapon everywhere we went! If I'm right, you swat a reporter once because he zoomed into your—"

"Frost, don't you dare finish that sentence."

God, why do women scare him so much?

"Yes ma'am."

Jack had actually enjoyed the short duration of time he had spent with her after two-years of no contact other than public events where they were forced to pose together. Jack had sandwitch in front of him and Rapunzel had a salad.

"Why the salad?" he asked, looking at the mix of greens and vibrant colors on the plate.

"Fashion show next week in London, I'm walking for DvF! It's literally a dream come true!" she squealed. "All the colors—she uses all the vibrant pop ones, you know? The ones I used to love painting with when I was younger! Gosh, Jack don't even get me started on the prints she uses!"

"That's freaking great!" Jack replied with astonishment. She had really gone a long way, in some ways they had grown up together under a huge magnifying glass; watched by the whole world and everyone wanting to know what the hell was going on in their busy lives.

Which rung a bell why they had never ever revealed that they had dated, and publicly stated that they were strictly just friends.

But they were something _much_ more.

Jack stared at the vibrant girl, a major contrast to his ice queen back in Arandelle. Rapunzel, smiled at everyone and had this glow around her; she loved interaction since she was in the fashion industry. Elsa hid herself from the world, she would give them a glimpse of who she was and then shut them off; she was strict and stern, disciplined and the definition of strong. Rapunzel talked on and on in a cheery manner and tried to make others laugh around her, while Elsa would talk briefly to those who didn't know her.

But she knew him.

And so she would talk on an on, and eventually they had broken the walls that she had locked herself in. Elsa had forgotten—that even if you keep all the demons out, they can still grow from within. She had closed her heart from those who couldn't keep up with her facade, and Jack really thought that she was a cold person but…

She cared for others. Elsa loved helping, though you wouldn't know it from her cold exterior but she does have a big heart. She also had her way with people, she used words that were manipulative and—

_Stop thinking about her._

"Jack?" Rapunzel asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah?"

"You're doing that thing again, what are you thinking about?"

She knew him too well.

"Oh, I know!" she squealed as she sipped her Vanilla milk tea. "You're thinking of Elsa, aren't you?"

His head flew up and his eyes widened in shock, he scratched the back of his head awkwardly and gave her a small grin. She nearly choked on her drink in an unladylike manner before her eyes twinkled and sparkled in delight.

"I'm right, aren't I?" she asked with a smug smirk.

"How the heck did you find out?" He asked sheepishly.

"You did the 'i'm-thinking-pose', well not really. All you did was cross your fingers together and I knew there that you were thinking, I'm a genius, aren't I?" she asked with a grin.

"She's driving me mad, Punzie I have no idea what the hell I should do with her. One day she's falling in my arms, the next she's telling me to fuck off, that she never asked for anything. Women are such hard creatures to understand! God, and she drives me mad when she bites that lip of hers, and then she wears these clothes that are way too revealing sometimes that it makes me want to rip them off! She doesn't understand that she's so fucking beautiful and that—"

Rapunzel put her palm in front of his face to signal him to shut up.

"I get it, I mean, have you seen your Instagram post about her? Cheesy caption by the way."

"What else could I call her?" he asked in confusion. Rapunzel sighed before shaking her head.

"Jack, first of all don't be a misogynist! Women aren't hard to understand, your little noggen just can't decode us," she argued, "you really don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"That Elsa's acting hard-to-get because she wants you to chase her, you ignorant fool!" she explained with a frown, "And you—you just let her walk away like that?!"

Jack was about to answer when she cut him off.

"Don't. Don't even, I already know."

"…"

"That's it, I'm helping you win her back. You can't let her walk away from you like that!" she cried.

Jack could only nod as the blonde started graphing on her sketchbook, ideas that would 'wow-Elsa'. He had no idea what she was saying or explaining, but it had to be good. He circled his hands around her delicate fingers and she laughed. She had always laughed when he did this because he did this to calm her down from her weird ideas.

"Jack?"

"This is nice." He said with a grin.

"Just like old times." She replied with a smile.

* * *

**Elsa Winters**

" the flight is about to leave soon," her real assistant with red hair whispered to the sleeping blonde. Elsa mumbled in her sleep before bouncing awake and straightening her attire.

"Where to?" she asked.

"London, we'll be there for about two weeks depending on how the deal ends up."

Elsa stuffed the lounge pillow on her face and groaned in frustration. Dark bags under her eyes and her pale skin that was exhausted from her recent pile of work. She dabbed a light shade of BB-Cream to protect her skin before tidying her bun and walking to the plane. She greeted the flight attendants who escorted her to her first class seats where she had her own private bed.

"Finally, these trips are the only reason I sleep." She mumbled before wrapping the blanket around her body tightly. She reached out to her PRADA bag and took out her cellphone, scrolling through Bloomberg, CNN before going to Far Far Away. She accidentally tapped the 'Entertainment' section, a place she wouldn't dare enter. Imaged instantly popped up with various celebrities with flash photography, often walking away from the camera.

"Oh, look there's Mer!" she said, tapping the photo of Merida. She was in a tight black suite and her bow and arrow secured behind her. She had wonderful make up on which made her very attractive.

'_**THIRD HUNGER GAMES MOVIE REVEALED, OUR FAVORITE MERIDA INCLUDED IN CAST?'**_

_**WRITTEN BY : PRINCESS FIONA**_

Elsa made a mental note to ask Merida about it through a Skype call, she then tapped the return button and scrolled down, trying to see if there were any of her friends who hit the headlines.

Her eyes froze at the picture of Rapunzel and Jack in a vintage cafe enjoying a meal, laughing and grinning like best pals.

She instantly tapped the picture and her eyes widened at the title.

'_**JACKSON OVERLAND, BACK AGAIN WITH RAPUNZEL CORONA?'**_

_**WRITTEN BY : RUMPELSTILTSKIN**_

[_ Jackson Overland, was spotted in a vintage cafe in Amsterdam with non-other than world famous model, Rapunzel Corona. They were getting cozy over a little meal and witnesses have claimed the couple making flirty comments on each other. _

_This picture attached shows Jack holding Rapunzel's hand as she laughs, this might have been a signal that Jackson had taken the chance to ask her out. Sources have informed us that it isn't the first time the two stars get cozy. _

_These pictures were taken two-years ago, spotting Jackson in black shades holding Rapunzel's hand coming out of a dance club. _

_Fans all over the internet are expressing their thoughts on the couple. A majority say it's the next it-couple, and another majority are raging for their sudden get together. But this just makes us at Far Far Away ask, what about Elsa Winters?_

_If you didn't know, Jackson had posted an Instagram post of a blonde-beauty who was later revealed to be Elsa Winters, the next heiress to Winter Corps, a multi-billion dollar resort empire all over the world. _

_The two were spotted multiple times as she was brought to his FROST World Tour conference earlier this month. During the conference, they had answered personal questions that cracked up the crowd of reporters including who was better in bed. Fans have posted pictures of them in a vintage junk-yard and claim that these two were stuck in a portable bathroom in Vriezen Park together. _

_So this brings the question, is Jackson Overland cheating? Or is Rapunzel Corona just a rebound? Tell us what you think in the comments!_ ]

Elsa choked on the last sentence, rage filled her eyes at the sight of her best friend with Jack. She had no idea why she was feeling this way, after all—she was the one who had told him to fuck out of her life.

And she had secretly hoped he didn't let her walk away like that.

But seeing Punzie holding hands with him, sharing laughs… it was unusual for her and she hated it. So she tapped the comments section.

_**FR0ZEN (guest)**_

**_What utter bullshit. I totally support this Winters chick._**

She smiled in content before dozing off to sleep, not realizing how childish she had acted for the first time.

Ladies and gentleman, Elsa Winters was _jealous_.

* * *

**[ why dark green ? ] **

Could you imagine a world in black and white? A world that represent the true nature of the world : scary, dark and lonely. A world that shows that things aren't always what it seems, hiding behind fancy lights and colors. Many of us, see the world as a dull and boring place, we see it in black and white.

But the truth is colors represent a lot.

And few are gifted with the talent to see the true beauty of the very world we live in.

Red - a color that represents energy, war, danger, strength, power, determination as well as passion, desire, and love.

Yellow - is the color of sunshine. It's associated with joy, happiness, intellect, and energy.

Orange - represents enthusiasm, fascination, happiness, creativity, determination, attraction, success, encouragement, and stimulation.

Blue - depth and stability. It symbolizes trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth, and heaven.

Green - symbolizes growth, harmony, freshness, and fertility.

Each color comes in different shades, shades that represent a different meaning.

And what is dark green?

Dark green symbolizes greed, and jealousy.

**_Which is your color?_**

* * *

So I felt like doing something different for this author's note. Hopefully to know a bit of your personality through the colors you chose! Last authors note was depressing. You can obviously understand why I'm working my ass off for my studies.

I made a target to reach the highest score that I can and I hope you guys will do the same! :) I LOOOOVE YOU ALL.

* * *

**Nightrxy**

**[ May 23, 2015 ; 11 :27 pm ]**


	15. You & Me

**Disclaimer : Not my characters. UUUUGGGS-**

* * *

**Warning : DEEP AS HECK DOWN THERE**

* * *

**I MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH. **

**I was busied up with school. If you're asking if I ditched Casting A Spell or not... I didn't. I'm just figuring out the plot at the moment. I AM SO SORRY. **

**WHAT YOU HAVE TO LEAVE IN THE REVIEWS (OR NO CHAPTER FOR YOU! : ( jk ) :**

**What's your favorite country?**

**~Michelle/Nightrxy**

* * *

**Dedicated to : **Tsuekasa, Osmkm and Tagesavy.

* * *

**Previously on Chapter 13 : **

_FR0ZEN (guest)_

_What utter bullshit. I totally support this Winters chick._

She smiled in content before dozing off to sleep, not realizing how childish she had acted for the first time.

Ladies and gentleman, Elsa Winters was _jealous_.

...

Chapter 14

**Elsa Winters**

Elsa sighed, putting on her white coat and hugging her sweater around her petite body. She took out her black ZARA sunglasses, took her purse and adjusted her black pumps before leaving her private jet. Outside the jet, there were three stationed guards, ready and prepared for her arrival. Her shoulders tensed before giving them a slight nodd. They had prepared a black bulletproof limo and quickly rushed her in.

"Ms, we need to hurry up the pace, there are simply way too many people outside waiting for you!" mumbled Mr.T who had followed her on this trip.

"I get it Mr.T," she replied, rushing into the car before closing the door. The driver quickly sped out and Elsa had a glimpse of what they were talking about. Behind the glass doors and a line of securtity guards, she could see a crowd with teenagers and reporters carrying signs.

"W-what?" Her eyes scanned across the crowd of faces she had never encountered. Her lips shivered, her eyes widened at one of the decorated signs.

'_**I ship you and Jackson! PLS HAVE BABIES!' **_

She continued, reading as many signs as she could.

'_**JACK LUVS U!' **_

'_**HIJACKS GOT UR BACK!' **_

'_**KEEP UR CHIN HIGH!' **_

'_**ELSA HAVE MY BABIES!'**_

" , we didn't receive this kind of entrance the last time we were at Tokyo. What on Earth happened?" asked Mr.T, looking for potential threats.

"It must be because of that Jackson Overland kid," replied the driver.

"Why, I outta-" started Mr.T before Elsa cut him off.

"Just...just let it be. Maybe I should step down, get them some drinks? I'm new to this thing... I-I'm scared,Mr.T." Elsa wasn't lying. As a child, she had been close to isolated from 'normal' kids who couldn't match up to her family's social standards.

She was afraid of socializing. When you put yourself out there, you put yourself out for the light, the fame, and most importantly the rocks and stones that'll eventually come your way.

"Ms, it's inevitable. Your relationship with has gathered the attention around you, heck you're currently number one on the most searched list on Google!" answered Lilo. She had long dark hair and a short body, handling Elsa's documents as a new intern for Winter Corps.

"I know, Lilo... maybe we should get them some pizza? I feel awful!" Elsa mumbled as Mr.T chuckled.

" , it's to be reminded that you have a meeting with the CEO of the Southern Isles company this evening!" reminded Lilo with her signature high pitched voice.

"Not that bastard again..." muttered Mr.T, fixing his tie.

"What was that?" asked Elsa.

"Nothing."

"Ms, I think this is going to be a very important meeting, it's regarding the latest collaboration we're doing with their company. But with these statistics, I'm not sure if they'll benefit us at all!" Lilo sighed and scrolled through the Southern Isle's company profile.

"Lilo, this is a business meeting, maybe we could benefit them in some way. I heard that they were excellent in terms of service." Elsa replied genuinely. Lilo snorted.

"Lilo! All lasting business is built on friendship!" scolded Elsa.

"Yes , and I'm_ totally_ sure Mr. Southern Isle's can do this." replied Lilo sarcastically. "I mean, come on! What, 13-14 people running this thing and—"

"Lilo."

"Fine."

* * *

**Jackson Overland**

"Jack! Look here!"

"Jackson, any news on Elsa!?"

"Jackson! Any word on the next show?!"

"Jackson! Anything to say to your Dutch fans?"

Jack stopped in his tracks, adjusting his white jeans before looking back at the reporter. He grabbed the microphone and gave a smile to the camera, "I hope my Dutch HiJacks are ready for tomorrow night, it's going to be insane!"

He then left and proceeded into the five star hotel, quickly rushing into his penthouse suite and taking off his hoodie revealing his tones abs. He stepped closer to the big terrace doors and opened them, revealing a decorated terrace and a crowd of screaming girls below him.

He popped into their view and the crowd screamed louder. He retreated and repeated, testing out the crowd's cheers.

"Everyone, who wants food?!" yelled Jack from the 36th floor. They yelled back and he ran and grabbed his phone, forgetting the fact he was still shirtless.

"Hi this is Jackson Overland and I'd like to order 100-130 boxes of pizza to—"

"HOLY CRABS IS THIS JACK?! IT'S ON THE HOUSE, ALL PEPPERONI AND CHEESE AM I RIGHT?! YOU GOT IT JACK!" yelled the girl as she quickly hung up and left Jack utterly stunned.

He approached the terrace and put on a muscle tee which resulted into a crowd of squeals. He looked up into the dark sky, multiple stars illuminating the sky.

And he thought of Elsa.

"Man, I'm whipped."

Jack soon retreated into the comforts of his suite and tapped his phone, opening the Twitter app.

** jackoverland [Jackson Overland] :**

hey guys, thanks for the lovely surprise! going on a follow spree,use _#hijackedbyjack_ for a notice! xxo

Instantly, his notifications were bombarded with the same hashtag, over and over and he tapped each one hoping to create someone's day by giving them a simple follow.

** tinkmydink** **[Tinkerbell] :**

OMG! Jackson just followed me! _#blessed #peterwru #thankyouJack #hijackedbyjack_ _**jackoverland**_ u made my day!

He chuckled at how some of his fans were reacting. Sure, this was a painstaking process but it was worth don't know how much they mean to these huge figures. And that's why it is so important for him to show them that he cares.

** jelsa69 [1BookWorm] :**

_#hijackedbyjack_ pls! my username says it all! _#LOLZIES_

Jack nearly choked on air when he saw this username. He instantly followed and sent a reply :

** jackoverland [Jackson Overland] :**

_**+jelsa69**_ praise your username shoutout 2 u my friend.

** deltamyjelsa [OPoPoCAndy] : **

_#hijackedbyjack_ I ship it way too hard for you not to follow me! P.S RAPUNZEL IS A JACKASS- Wait, no, that has Jack in it, and she SO doesn't deserve him. ELSA PLS!

** jackshickkey** **[Who] :**

_#hijackedbyjack_ te amo.

After following about 1,376 users he decided it was time to stop.

He waited and scrolled through his emails, filled with fan mail and hopefuls waiting to be noticed. He tapped the Arandelle Post lightly and scanned the entertainment section. His favorite section.

"The hell is Elsa doing here..." he muttered under his breath, shocked at the multiple articles related to Elsa in the damn entertainment section.

_**'Elsa Winters, meeting up with hot new boyfriend in Tokyo?'**_

_**'Is Elsa Winters still waiting for Jackson Overland?'**_

_**'Jackson Overland breaks Elsa Winters.'**_

He threw his phone at the last one before jumping into his bed and stuffing his face with a pillow.

He looked up to his ceiling and clapped his hands twice. The ceiling parted in two ways, revealing a clear glass rooftop right above his bed.

"Elsa, wherever the fuck you are, at least we're looking at the same sky."

But Jack, Elsa didn't have time to gaze at the stars.

She had business to do with none other than Hans of the Southern Isles.

But of course Jack didn't know that.

* * *

**Elsa Winters**

"It's always a pleasure meeting you, ."

Elsa glared at the brown haired man with defined cheekbones and a devious smirk.

"The pleasure-" _of punching you in your goddamned face_ "-is all mine." Elsa gave him a light smile.

They were seated in a private restaurant room, meant for two. They had the best view of Tokyo, the beautiful city lights and the Tokyo traffic. Their room was decorated in fine furnishing, with traditional Japanese elements that beautified the extravagant room.

"So, our topic of discussion today is?" asked Hans, taking a sip of his wine.

Elsa chuckled, _that's why you read the damn documents you son of a—_

"This is regarding the future resort we're opening in Osaka, the collaboration between Winter Corps. and Southern Isles Inc." Elsa answered, opening her MacBook Pro.

"Ah yes, how could I forget?" said Hans with a low sarcastic chuckle. He then sat up straight, positioned himself before abruptly grabbing Elsa's hand. He secured his grip on her wrist, leaving red marks on her pale skin.

"Hans—" whispered Elsa.

"You know what I do remember, Elsa?" inquired Hans sarcastically.

"N-no, get your hands off—" Elsa's breathing had increased rapidly, her hands started shaking uncontrollably. Sweat had started accumulating on her forehead as she started feeling lightheaded. She tried to suck in air, but it wouldn't come in, as if her airways were blocked. Her chest moved up and down as her vision blurred, she was hyperventilating just by him touching her and it terrified her.

This was not good.

He smirked before he pulled her hand which jolted her entire body.

"I remember...you _and_ me."

* * *

**[ slam it ]**

Michelle smiled. She scribbled a rough note :

'Thank u guys for sticking up with this story, ilysfm.'

She had a smile plastered on her face, she had just finished school and what awaited her? Summer Vacation. Her report card was secured, her late nights had paid off and the hours studying utter nonsense had rewarded her with the Silver award. Her writing, however had been delayed. She had spent far too much time on making notes that she had no time to read nor write, causing her to sound a bit...rusty.

She gulped down the last of her chocolate milkshake before scanning and reopening the email sent by an official.

'_We're inviting you to UCLA, UC Berkeley or UC Irvine with a $200 scholarship!' _

She sighed before hitting herself lightly on the head, knowing there was no freaking way she would be able to go when tickets were above $1150 alone. That's the thing most kids don't understand. That they couldn't just go asking around money to their parents and expecting them to give it to you without a fight.

Most people really don't understand how hard it is to earn money.

But now she does.

There was no way $2500 could be squeezed into the budget and she understood.

Because money_ doesn't _grow on trees.

* * *

SOOO, Aside from that very deep authors note… remember that test I nearly failed on? I got an 88 for the final paper and a 91 for the whole subject. HELL YEAH.

It just proves you can totally prove your teacher wrong. I encourage anyone and everyone who has ever been brought down by their to work your ass off and prove them you can do better. IT WORKS. YOU FEEL GOOD. And the last part was about an MUN Scholarship to one of their programs this summer. I really wanted to go… but i live way too far away and that budget is damn huge.

If anyone is interested in International Relations, Politics, Political Science, United Nations related stuff, World problems, you should go and check out their programs, I really encourage everyone to check it out!

* * *

REPLIES TO YOU BANANA'S :

Minerbuilder12 : I will. AWW, thank you!

ElsaTheSnowQueen2 : LOL! THANK YOU! I can deffinitely tell she's jealous.

Who : Muchos Gracias! (I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE LOL)

1BookWorm : I MISSED YOU HOLY FRICKS PS I HOPE YOU LIKE MY LITTLE GIFT UP THERE. LOLZIES.

PiperGrace983 : Don't get me wrong, Jack works hard too :D I hope you like the update.

LilyGold23 : Punzie's workin, and she gon make it work.

Tagesevi : I LOVE IT WHEN YOU REVIEW. YOU MAKE MY DAY. OKAY!?

Osmkm : I DID NOT ABANDON IT WHERE DID YOU GO!?

Nico Di Angelo 101 : I'm sorry for the short chapters. I promise the next one is going to be a long one!

Tsuekasa : I SHALL BRING IN HICCSTRID. We'll be seeing the rest of the squad. Who do you want to see in particular ? :D

OoPoPcAnDy : HOLY BALLS YOUR COMMENT. I SWEAR THAT COMMENT WOULD GET LIKE 690 LIKES.

Guest : TODAY'S YOUR LUCKY DAY, MY FRIEND!

Frozen07212000 : THANK YOU. HOPE YOU LIEK THE UPDATE. AND is that your birthday on your username? :p STALKISH QUESTION I'M SO SORRY.

* * *

**Nightrxy**

**[ June 14, 2015 ; 5 : 41 pm ]**


	16. What is 'love?

**Disclaimer : All rights to Disney &amp; Dreamworks, but plot is all mine! Quotes credits below.**

* * *

**Warning : No longer editing or some stuff, more focused on giving you guys chapters! :) **

* * *

**HELLO I'VE CAUGHT THE WRITING BUG! AND, BE SURE TO CHECK OUT CASTING A SPELL! **

**I hope you love the chapter!**

**~Michelle/Nightrxy**

* * *

**Dedicated to : **TheAtlantean, Xyrilla

* * *

**Previously on Chapter 14 :**

"N-no, get your hands off—" Elsa's breathing had increased rapidly, her hands started shaking uncontrollably. Sweat had started accumulating on her forehead as she started feeling lightheaded. She tried to suck in air, but it wouldn't come in, as if her airways were blocked. Her chest moved up and down as her vision blurred, she was hyperventilating just by him touching her and it terrified her.

This was not good.

He smirked before he pulled her hand which jolted her entire body.

"I remember...you _and_ me."

Chapter 15

**Jackson Overland**

Jack stood in the middle of the grand shopping mall. He had special privileges for the night, directly given to him from the owner of the élite shopping center. His brain couldn't comprehend the kind and wonderful nature of all the people he's met before.

"Jack! Look! Prada bags!" squealed Ellie in excitement. She for one, had a exhausting day as well. She had been running around today's VOGUE photo shoot, arranging his hair, doing finishing touches on his wardrobe, and deciding which was good and which weren't. She examined the product before looking at the price tag, and smiling when it had a special price for those who had their membership card.

"Jack! Hand me the card!" said Ellie, Jack smiled and lightly threw the free platinum card that had been given to them. She jumped and reached for the card, swiping it in an exaggerated manner.

"I think it looks great on you, El!" He smiled as she posed with the red Prada bag, swinging it in model like positions.

"Don't I know it! Gosh, this would look great with my boots from Mango!" Ellie took a last look at the bag before handing it to the chaperone following the two along with a digital device that would instantly charge their card with a single swipe, providing the best of luxury shopping.

Jack's blue orbs scanned the exquisite mall, clothes from designers from all over the world filled the racks; shoes and accessories garnished the shelves, embellishing the entire store. In the center of his vision, was a striking red dress. He sauntered towards it, sliding his hands into his leather pants.

That would look perfect on Elsa.

_How the dress would hug her petite yet beautiful curves, the thigh-high slit revealing patches of her silky skin. The radiant silk running down to the bottom of her magnificent feet; leaving her long legs that would stretch for miles to his imagination. His eyes looked to the upper part of the dress, a v-neck introduced attention to the lacing lining up against the breast._

_He touched the soft fabric, examining the back only to find nothing. It was a backless dress, and Jack could only shake away the thoughts of her smooth skin and her arched back. _

She would look absolutely stunning.

"Jack?" a voice asked, breaking his train of thoughts. He looked back to Ellie who had a confused look on her face, a bunch of shopping bags held by the man next to her.

"Yeah, I'm good. El, I think I'm good." he scratched his head, looking back at the dress.

"She's all you can think about. Isn't she?"

Ellie had hit a home-run with that question. He shook his head and let out an involuntary groan. Ellie smirked as he walked back and forth; his Nikes making squeaky sounds across his path.

"This is crazy. No. I'm not, man, El. Shut up." he shambled his hair and grunted slightly. "I, you know what I need? I should hang around my own species more often. I mean, how long has it been since I've actually talked to a guy? God, Ellie I need help."

Ellie smiled happily and walked over to Jack, slinging her right arm around her brother's neck. He looked at her in confusion and odd disgust; her sudden form of affection was scaring him. She winked at him, flashing her hazel brown eyes.

"Bro," she pumped her chest and gave a i-can-be-one-of-the-guys look to her brother, "you need some bro-talk? I could be a bro, hit me up." He suppressed a chuckle which eventually came out, earning a smack from Ellie.

"Well, last night I discovered that my—" he started, but Ellie had slapped his mouth shut by a pair of black wedges lying beside her. "it grew about—" She covered her ears with her hazel-brown hair. "inches!"

Ellie had kicked him near the groin.

"This is why you can't be a bro, my dear sister." He laughed and stood proudly, using her short height which provided a perfect armrest. She grumbled in response, blowing bangs away from her face.

"Ugh, this is why I need to socialize with other than you. I swear, the last person I hung out with was Tooth, and she was our dentist. Our _DENTIST_, for Frost's sake!" She threw her hands in the air before stomping off to the cashier. She straightened her 'allergic-to-bullshit' hoodie and fixed her ripped jeans, turned back to Jack and whispered, "I miss her, Jack. I miss Elsa."

He stared at her and mouthed, "I miss her too."

Words that yearned to come out.

But never did.

"She's not perfect. You aren't either, and the two of you will never be perfect. But if she can make you laugh at least once, causes you to think twice, makes you pace back and forth like cloth iron than maybe you should see her."

He gulped.

"Jack, are you in love? She stared through him.

"Out."

She tilted her head out of confusion.

"I'm out of love."

"Stop thinking with your genitals!" she screamed at him.

* * *

**Elsa Winters**

Elsa stared at him with horror engulfing every inch of her body. She shook her hands violently, trying everything for him to let go. Her pupils had widened at how implusive Hans was acting.

"Elsa, do you remember that time where we were at the beach? You were really reaally hooot baack thennn…." His voice slurred with each syllable, he was drunk.

"Beach? No, there was no beach. There was no 'us'. Y-you're being d-dellusional." Her breathing had increased and her head was throbbing in pain. The beating of a drum thrummed within her ribcage, she clutched her chest.

"No, I recall everything. Your legs around my hiipss, annd yoour angeelliic voice," Hands had his fingers below her jawline, tracing little circles below her lip.

"You're kidding me! There's no way, in hell, I would go anywhere n-near you!" she retorted. He had a smirk dancing across his lips. Elsa kicked his foot as hard as she could and stood up, putting as much force on her hand to steady herself.

"Elsa, you always leave so soon. C'mon, let's have some fun." In seconds he had sneaked up behind her and his lips were inches away from her left earlobe. Her heartbeat accelerated in fear as she felt his hands trace up her upper thigh.

"I'd rather die in a freezer, get your dirty hands off me." she spat in disgust.

"That could be arranged, it's not something I can't do." he chuckled dangerously. His hands had travelled up her bum; she was stupefied.

She had always known what kind of man he was.

No, she had known much more than that.

And she knows the things he's capable of doing.

The kind of things your parents warned you about.

"And kicking your ass is something I can totally do, I assure you." The words had left her mouth before she could think twice.

He reached into his pocket, revealing a rope that dangled dangerously from his hands. He brought his lips next to her eyes and covered them with a bandana. Her lips quivered in fear, he tightened the knot securing her blind vision.

"I loved you, Elsa."

"And I did too. A long time ago. But what do you know about love, Hans?" she hissed. He tightened the knot. The rope scratched her exposed arms from the dress she was wearing.

"Much more than you, ." His breath reeked of alcohol. Cheap alcohol.

"I could second that statement. After all, you never really did get a second chance. You didn't even bother with a rebound. When was the last time you kissed a girl?" she sneered. Wrong move,Elsa.

"I know that if I treated you the way you treated me, you would fucking hate me, Elsa."

He brought the ropes to her wrists and tied them, leaving her defenseless.

"S-stop it, Hans! Why are you doing this? We were over, heck—this was supposed to be purely business!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I think you know better than I that people like us, always mix personal with business," he whispered lowly, "people like you."

"Help! STOP! SOMEONE, P-PLEASE!" she screamed as hot tears flowed out of her sore eyes. She bit her lip, stopping anymore cries that would only cause him more satisfaction.

"You deserve this, Elsa. You deserve all the pain that I've been hiding and keeping of the time, pain can be managed. But sometimes, the pain gets you when you least expect it. And let me tell you, it hurts like a bitch."

"H-Hans you need to l-et go of my w-wrist—" she inhaled sharply before succumbing to the throbbing pain. She was hyperventilating. Her senses had dropped; the burning sensation from the ropes on her wrists.

"That's not what I want." Elsa felt a cold tingling metal placed next to her neck. He held the pocket-knife next to her earlobe, giving her a small scratch just for the sake of it.

"Then what do you want..?" she croaked.

"You."

She bit her lip, feeling the knife on her skin. He took the chance to plant a hard kiss on above her ear. She yelled out his name as loud as she could, the knife getting inches closer to her neck.

And her vision blurred, the burning sensation of hot blood dripping from her upper lip.

"Bit—"

Before he could pull her in for another forceful kiss, he had suffered a blow to his abdomen. Elsa couldn't see what was happening; her senses blinded by the bandana. Another blow, and a couple of protests by Hans.

"Punks like you are the reason why she doesn't have a boyfriend yet." barked Mr.T.

Elsa inhaled sharply; air filled her lungs that were previously blocked out of fear. She was afraid, but not finished.

"Hans," she started, "When you love someone you're afraid that you're going to get hurt." She could hear his protests under Mr.T's ripped tie that sealed his lips shut.

"And you will get hurt, that's what love is all about."

* * *

**[ hello ! ] **

thank you so much for all the reviews. you guys really make me smile and continue on writing.

let's get 15 reviews!

i'll be promising to update RCR every week if we beat our goals! (:

I LALALOOOVE YOU GUYS.

Tell me if you prefer my usual author note type of writing.

* * *

**Replies ! **

**The Antlantean**

Excuse my brief fangirl moment over your review. NEW ZEALAND IS AMAZING.

** 12**

Well. Hans happened. :p

**Nico **

YOUR WELCOME :) and thanks for the review!

**1BookWorm **

LOLZIE WHY HIS ASS, KICK HIM WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE!

**OoPopcandy **

YES PRIVATE!

**Xyrilla **

AWW THANK YOU :)

I Love you!

**ElsaTheSnowQueen**

Keep up your awesome-ness!

**M.A**

sigh, paris. goals.

**Frozen 07212000**

I WILL. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!

**LilyGold23**

I think they would be amazing friends. no more than that :)

**BleepBloop1**

HAHA YEAH I'M 13, TURNING 14 SOON THOUGH UGH.

THAAANK YOU GAH YOU ARE SO NICE.

**Who **

Hold up am I correct :

eres/sois la mas dulce persona (?)

I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY YOU ARE THE SWEETEST PERSON EVER !

**Tsuekasa **

HOHO I HAVE A SPECIAL PLACE FOR SANDY BEEEEEP

**Niresda123 **

tru. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**How did you guys think of this week's chapter? I might even start updating daily! **

It was really hard for me to write the tense situations, used some reference from the books I've read before.

The quotes about pain is from Grey's Anatomy, the one Elsa said about love hurts is from Brandon Scott Garell. And the one that Ellie said about them never being perfect is from Bob Marley.

Let's get this chapter to 15-20 reviews, yeah? :) I stayed up till 1:16 last night writing, so I hope it paid off for you guys. :D

* * *

**Nightrxy**

**[ July 3, 2015 ; 12 : 14 pm ]**


	17. Fuss Over Me

**Disclaimer : Nothing is mine but the plot. Characters belong to YOU KNOW WHO-**

* * *

**Warning : swears.**

* * *

**I WENT TRAVELING. I KNOW I PROMISED YOU CHAPTERS. **

**I KNOW.**

**I'M SOSOSOORRY.**

**BUT IT WAS TOTALLY WORTH IT. I'll try to paint an image of what I saw. But really, this chapter feels like one of the hardest to write, it's probably one of the best chapters in this story. Important note below. **

**~Michelle/Nightrxy**

* * *

**Dedicated to : ** Anzlie, Guest(who left a review on July 11) &amp; BleepBloop1

* * *

**Previously on Chapter 15 :**

"Hans," she started, "When you love someone you're afraid that you're going to get hurt." She could hear his protests under Mr.T's ripped tie that sealed his lips shut.

"And you will get hurt, that's what love is all about."

Chapter 15

**Elsa Winters**

" , you okay?"

_I'm fine. I'm great. I'm terrible. I'm afraid. But— _

"I'm okay."

Elsa wrapped her black trench coat around her and looked out to meet the busy city of Tokyo. Elsa had changed from her formal attire, into something much comfortable. Light washed boyfriend jeans and a white t-shirt.

She had been traumatized.

Her last time with Hans, had been far from peaceful. This was no exception. She hadn't realized she had hurt him so much, knowing his personality it must have caused him more than a heartache.

'_I know that if I treated you the way you treated me, you would fucking hate me, Elsa.' _

She was a rose covered in thorns, and those who dared try to take her heart always got hurt.

'_You deserve this Elsa.'_

That's just the way she is. Thorns were meant to prick. Thorns were meant to hurt.

'_You deserve all the pain I've been keeping all this time.'_

"Next on the list, we're meeting the Hamada brothers," reported Lilo.

Elsa's face brightened a bit at their mention. The Hamada brothers were very close business partners and not to mention, close family friends! They have been working closely since the first resort was built on Arandelle.

"Yes! I've received emails from Takeshi regarding our next resort's engineering," started Elsa, remembering several outstanding blueprints.

"Hiro's been developing some sort of efficient energy as well, they're planning that our Japan branch will be the best Eco-friendly hotel in Japan!" Elsa cheered, knowing multiple investors loved the Hamada brothers' for their expertise in efficient engineering.

Elsa looked around for her bag; a blinking light catching her attention. She hurried and pulled out her cellphone reading a notification text from Anna.

**From : Anna **

**Sent : 12.39 a.m**

_**Holy chocolate, are you okay? Elsaaa! Freaking heck I saw you on television! DID THAT SON OF A DUCK HURT YOU BECAUSE IF HE DID I'LL MAKE SURE HE NEVER SEES THE SUN AGAIN!**_

**p.s I love u**

Television. That word scared her. It would mean the world knows that she's nearly been cornered by Hans and...that their business partnership had failed. Her head throbbed in pain, grabbing a frost-mint candy and tapping Bloomberg News her eyes widened in horror.

She wasn't on the entertainment section.

Or the business section.

She was making the headlines.

Her hands shook in fear and shock, the title that read :

_**Elsa Winters, CEO Harassed by rebound, Hans of Southern Isles.**_

Her head shot up to Lilo's direction, her voice quivered with each word. "They were there? Lilo, the freaking press were watching our conversation? That was strictly a VIP area!"

Lilo put her hands in the air in defense, saying how Mr.T and the staff there had kept the numbers as low as possible.

" , it was a major business deal. People all over the world wanted to know if it was going to make it or not!" retaliated Lilo.

"Y-you're kidding me. Right?" she fumbled with her GUESS watch, watching every second tick by. Waiting for a certain phone call that would come any second.

"Mr.T?" whispered Elsa in a small voice.

"What is it?" his rough voice filled the limo.

"C-can we get to the Hamada restaurant as soon as possible?" her voice was frail, so soft it sounded like a whisper.

Mr.T shook his head and fixed his shades, adjusting his earpiece.

"T to X, The Snowflake wants to rush to location HH. Clear up a path, over and out."

In an instant, a squadron of policemen had invaded the street, the deafening sound of sirens filled the busy roads that were temporarily stopped for the sake of the Winter heiress. Complains could be heard erupting from the unfortunate people who's schedules had been delayed; Mr.T simply chuckled lowly and turned up the volume to the music.

"I could get used to this," mumbled Lilo in which Elsa replied with a small laugh. Lilo watched the busy streets and hummed a familiar song, suddenly grasping tightly to Elsa's frost cold hands.

" , I know we're strictly professional and all but..." started Lilo.

Elsa stifled a giggle, putting one hand over her mouth. "Lilo, if this is the part where you tell me you're into me, you should have put it in your job description." teased Elsa.

Lilo's face blushed a furious shade of red, and covered her eyes. She inhaled a couple of deep breaths as Elsa continued her laugh, watching a flustered Lilo amused her.

" , we're Ohana."

Elsa had stopped laughing; Lilo's soft features had hardened revealing a serious looking glint in her eyes. She gently took Elsa's hand and enveloped it in her own.

"Obama means family and nobody gets left behind," whispered Lilo with a smile.

"Lilo, it's not like I'm on a trip heading to Nebraska or something." said Elsa.

"Yes, but to me, Ohana means you can share your feelings to me. , stop hiding your emotions. Let it go," she placed one hand on Elsa's tense shoulders, "you can tell me anything."

Elsa could feel the tears that threatened to spill. Her face had started puffing up, and her nose was tinted red. Before the tears could drop, she quickly gave herself a slap and covered her face with her messy bangs.

"I-I can do this!" whispered Elsa to herself.

Lilo was being genuinely kind, offering a shoulder when Elsa had needed it the most. So she did what only happens once in a while. She sat closer to Lilo and lightly leaned her head on the dark haired girl's shoulder.

"Lilo?"

"Yes, ?"

"Thank you."

Lilo smiled as Elsa shut her eyes with a sigh and gently massaged her tensed neck.

"Your welcome."

She then took out her cellphone, having a selfie as a background; a blue haired boy and her, smiling and enjoying the beautiful beach. She tapped the Messages icon; a recent unopened text.

**From : Ms. Rapunzel Corona **

**Sent : 2.30 a.m**

_**how is she? is she doing ok? saw the news :( she needs Jack. is she coming to Milan anytime soon? **_

_**xx, Punzie!**_

Lilo replied with a goofy grin emoji.

**To : Ms. Rapunzel Corona **

**Sent : 2.46 a.m**

_**her schedule is confidential! sorry! but I can tell you this! she's as fragile as ever, and if Milan is that important, than I'm sure we can squeeze something in there :)**_

_**in her schedule.**_

_**that's what I meant.**_

Elsa whimpered in her sleep, a soft snore filled the limo as Mr.T chuckled softly.

* * *

**Jackson Overland**

Jack leaned on the bar counter, his eyes losing its previous mischievous glint. His frost white hair had been riddled, leaving multiple strands sticking out. Jack's skin looked paler than usual; eye bags hung below his eyes. He placed his hands into his thick coat, looking for some spare cash, coins clinging and clanging.

"I guess this'll do." He placed the cash on the counter register and yelled for the bartender to come. A big man with blonde hair and a blonde mustache approached him.

"Rum? Or Vodka? That is all we have. Yoohoo!" He had a thick accent, and bulging muscles which would usually terrify Jack.

But they didn't. Not tonight.

"Rum." The guy had left only to return in moments with a dark bottle. Jack grabbed the bottle and adjusted his beanie.

_**WINTER CORPS HEIRESS GETS HARASSED **_

_Tokyo — The long awaited deal between two major game changers had finally started. It was rumored that the two companies had been planning the private meeting since mid-April, however it was clear the meeting hadn't gone as planned. _

_The meeting would discuss the probability of opening one of the most long-awaited ski resorts in the world._

_Elsa Winters, the young business prodigy and late internet buzz left with scars on her wrists. Her hair had been messed up and her lip was injured. had reportedly been forced into a corner by non-other by Hans of the Southern Isles. _

"They say drinking helps you cope. Let's see if it's true." he whispered, barely audible enough for anyone else to hear.

_Surveillance cameras reveal the frustrated CEO from the Southern Isles, he had grabbed the young heiress' hands and physically assaulted her._

_The police currently..._

"I should have been there. Fuck." He took his first gulp only to feel the burning sensation down his throat. He shut his eyes, inhaling the horrible stench of sweat and beer.

"This isn't fair." hissed Jack. _She didn't deserve this. _

He gripped the table, his hands mind hesitated whether he should get the drink or stay sober and in pain. He raised the bottle to his lips and took a swig.

His Elsa. Scarred and terrified. He winced at the thought of her being touched, heck, even he knew not to touch her like that. _Not until she was ready, _he reminded himself. This bastard just shows up for a meeting and it ends up in her strong defenses crumbling, her fragile wall had been destroyed by a prick. A senseless prick.

"He's going to rot in that cell," raged Jack.

"Big summer blowout!" The man had yelled out in a high tone. Jack grumbled and ducked his head under his crossed hands.

_**CNM NEWS - Elsa Winters, harassed by Southern Isles CEO.**_

_**BLOOMBUG BUSINESS - Clash of the CEO's.**_

_**HOLLYWOOD TV - HOT HOT HOT, Possible rape?!**_

_**#WTF UPDATEZ - Hans, now what?!**_

"Shut up, _God_..." mumbled Jack, a pain throbbed in his head. A loud thudding sound, probably footsteps narrowed down on him. Approaching was the big man from before, his happy-go-lucky attitude gone; replaced with one of a bumper's. His eyes had gotten darker and his hands hand formed fists ready to pound any living creature.

'_A known pocket-knife mark has been left on the young heiress' neck.'_

Jack chuckled at the man. It was dark and sad—he wasn't himself tonight. He then took another gulp of rum, the taste washing down his throat. His eyes were dull grey, showing non of his excitement. He then stuck his tongue out at the large bartender in Scottish attire, the bottle of rum dangling on his fingers.

"Young man, have you no respect?!" yelled the bartender.

"No-pe." said Jack, popping the P. Jack's cheeks had a light shade of red. He had started feeling lightheaded, his vision blurring as he inhaled the scent of rum.

_But I did have something you don't, old man. I had this toxic, no, not weed—more of like my poison. She hated me, I loved her. I still loved her, she started to fall for me. I chased her, she stopped and waited. I charm her, that ended up like shit. She screwed up. I screwed up. We screwed up._

"Now, I don't even have any of that." Jack had snapped, his mind filled with absolute rage.

The man narrowed his eyes, and cracked his knuckles. He then brought his arms high in the air, and sent a jaw breaking punch to Jack's face.

"Get the hell out of my store," roared the man, "before I make you." Jack's hands caressed his cheeks, flinching at his own touch. It hurt. Far more painful than he would have imagined it. Time had seemed to stop, his vision had completely blurred; the sound clanking beer cups had been amplified, his ears felt like it was being traumatized by the sound of deafening blow horns. His hands flew to his ears as his world became distorted, images of people became long hollow pieces and stretched liquid.

His eyes darkened and he stood up, grabbed his bottle of rum and finally got back his grip. He tightened his jaw and swung his arms in the air, preparing to give the man a blow of his own.

"J-Jack, stop it, let's get the hell out of here you idiot." Ellie had held Jack tightly from his back, her small arms held his waist, stopping any movement that her big brother would do.

"Dickwad," slurred Jack as Ellie took his arm and tossed it over her shoulder. She grabbed for the door, her nose hated the smell of alcohol and sweat. The men chuckled at how a ratty boy had to be rushed out by his sister, far from the definition of manly. But none of that mattered for both Ellie and Jack.

"Iamsickofmyshitlife," Jack said, his words rushing from his mouth in a rush of undistinguishable syllables.

Jack stumbled forward and grabbed a lamppost for support.

"You're drinking again?" Ellie asked with disbelief all over the place.

"Y-Yeep." He had no shame and stumbled to a plant pot. He gripped his knees and could feel the heated gaze coming from Ellie as he held tighter to the bottle of rum.

"Are you okay?"

"Nope. But I'm good."

"Talk to me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

She grumbled as he bended down and practically threw out all of his insides.

"Jack, not on the flower. Please-oh wait, never mind." Ellie got closer to his brother and slightly massaged his neck, making it a lot more comfortable for her brother to let go.

"I'm good, oh wait, take that back." He bent down as Ellie continued the strokes and scrunched her nose in disgust.

She had never seen her brother drink. Not once.

"Get up on your ass," hissed Ellie. "You're an excuse of a man." She brought him up, her petite frame could feel the crushing weight of her big brother's heavily built physique. Her black boots didn't crack under pressure, but if she didn't reach the hotel soon, she would crack.

And she couldn't. Not right now—not when her brother needed her the most.

"Fuss over me, Ellie." Jack had managed to say with a light chuckle as his sister hauled him up to the Main Street.

"Gimme foood…"

"I need some tissue…"

"Shut up, that's my job, you fool." She let out a soft groan as her foot couldn't bare the weight and her aching shoulders. She muffled a cry because she wasn't used to being so..._useless_.

As she wiped her tears, someone had tapped her shoulder roughly, as if she was the one annoying them and they just wanted her to move out of the way.

"The hell are you doing on the road sulking with an overgrown guy?" asked a voice from a teenage boy in shades.

Life gives you surprises. Help comes when you least expect it. Help that changes you—forever. Now what?

* * *

**[ blue &amp; blue ] **

Kalimunjawa.

An undiscovered pendant in a world of fabricated goods &amp; such. Clear skies and endless seas that would stretch for miles, a lovely shade of eccentric blue fill the gaps of uncharted land. Fishes of every color and coral reefs of various sizes, the lovely people and the cared environments.

The perfect answer for relaxation.

* * *

SHUT UP THAT WHOLE LITTLE PARAGRAPH OF NONSENSE, I WAS TRYING TO BE POETIC LOL.

But you should freaking google it. I spent 10 days pigging out, and visiting a lovely mountain called Merapi. If you love travel, check it out! (NO LIE ON PIGGING OUT, I GAINED 3KG OK)

* * *

**[ IMPORTANT NOTICE ] **

i get questions on both my stories about WHY I don't just put Elsa &amp; Jack together and have fluff or an intense make out session right on the spot after some chapters.

I think i wrote previously that I didn't want to sugarcoat anything, so the way I'm depicting these characters are how someone would act if it happened, yeah I'm exaggerating it but you can't just expect 'love' to come and you get married, have babies, the end hallelujah.

NO.

I'm a writer, no where near an author but if you're writing ROMANCE, one should know that LOVE is not an easy road of fluff and cuddling, Men &amp; Women have different ways in showing their love. There is SEXUAL TENSION, there are FIGHTS, there are STRUGGLES, sometimes it's not about your one true kiss, etc.

**P.S This was not a rant, I just wanted to tell all of you why these last few chapters have been pretty sad. (: I love you all so much that you wanted them to get back together, that it was driving you NUTS on how I was writing. HAHA YAY. **

* * *

**REPLIES HAAAY : **

**joyfuljellybean**

FIRST REVIEWER FOR THAT CHAPTER, I LOVE YOU! WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE HANS OH WHY

**Tagesavi**

AW, I get excited when you review! It's like : omg you're ACTUALLY reading another chapter that I've written! It makes me SO happy when you give me response. Stay awesome!

**Anzlie**

You are so sweet, I won't mind getting late reviews, as long as I know you read the chapters that you've been waiting for! Have a great holiday!

**S.B howitsdone **

THANK YOU, I MISSED YOUR REVIEWS :) I'll work harder on writing better!

**The Antlantean**

I guess that part was a bit odd :( I'm still improving, maybe my writing will be better onwards and those scenes wont feel so weird XD

AND I WOULD LOVE TO LIVE IN NEW ZEALAND, I unfortunately have never visited. I want to go there SO badly. Awkward but I think of cows every time I picture New Zealand.

**MinerBuilder12**

YOU RECOGNIZED THAT ROMEO AND JULIET QUOTE DAMN! I was smirking when I saw your review. Mr.T is actually a REAL bodyguard of some famous celebrity, I searched up names when I was writing earlier chapters.

AND COINCIDENTALLY, my dad gets 'Mr.T' whenever he books a restaurant so it's always something I laugh at.

I actually don't mind that image of Mr.T, kinda the image I wanted him to bring! :)

**Guest (JULY 4)**

The rape victim thing was pretty creepy. Gah, I can't really write those scenes but I'm glad you enjoyed how Elsa reacted :) See you ssoon!

**RandomPerson**

I'm really sorry about the last chapters and the swears. I wanted to bring out 'pain' :( sorry to all the kids too!

**OoPopcandy**

HELL YEA!

**Xyrilla**

here's some invisible hugs :)

**ElsaTheSnowQueen**

Well, I think I might change your image of Hans later on :)

**Crystal Blade**

THAAANKS :)

**Frozen 07212000**

Blerp blerp, I think I have something way better in mind that would certainly make you smile. But if that shopping thing is really on your wish list, let's see what I can do!

**LilyGold23**

I think they would be amazing friends. no more than that :)

**BleepBloop1**

HAVE SOME CONFIDENCE HONEY! :) And I think this chapter, you'll likey? I have no idea XD WAIT ARE YOU ALLOWED TO DRINK NEXT YEAR?

**Who**

SI ! Pudo El Sr. T salvar a Elsa! :)

gracias ! :) YAY I'M GETTING BETTER.

**Tsuekasa**

Punzie's back! Thank you so much!

**GUEST (JULY 11)**

OH LORD, YOUR LONGNESS PARAGRAPHNESS MADE ME SMILE AND JUMP UP AND DOWN.I'M SO GLAD YOU LOVE MY STORY! ((and if there were more books out there like this, this wouldn't be rare then :c ))

**ailluazoldyck**

HUNTER X HUNTER BY ANY CHANCE? I'm totally fine with the swears, and I'm currently 13, 14 makes me feel old. oops. LOL. LOVA YA TOO!

* * *

So yeah, spent an hour replying to your lovelyness. Spent two hours about medical school. Spent another hour watching med school parodies. And spent thirty minutes formatting this.

Did you know that Fanfiction takes out or Elsa in some dialogues automatically? Thats why I freaking cringe at my previous chapters. WTF ARE THOSE HOLES? AND BLANKS?

:) Let's get this chapter to 20-25 reviews, yeah? I know you guys can do it!

And really, if anyone things there's something wrong with the way I write, grammar, punctuation, let me know!

* * *

**Nightrxy**

**[ July 16, 2015 ; 10: 13 p.m ]**


	18. Mechanical Heart

**Disclaimer : Nothing is mine but the plot. The Sciene of Heartache, **

* * *

**Warning : None.**

* * *

**I'm in high school now! :D  
**

**~Michelle/Nightrxy**

* * *

**Dedicated to :** Guest &amp; ~Breathes-the-Stars~

* * *

Previously on Chapter 16 :

As she wiped her tears, someone had tapped her shoulder roughly, as if she was the one annoying them and they just wanted her to move out of the way.

"The hell are you doing on the road sulking with an overgrown guy?" asked a voice from a teenage boy in shades.

Life gives you surprises. Help comes when you least expect it. Help that changes you—forever. Now what?

...

Chapter 17

**Ellie Overland**

"Here, I'll help him up. Get your stuff, that must be your bag." Ellie nodded, she grabbed her small black pouch and slightly glanced at the mysterious teenager. He had unkept brown hair and hazel brown eyes, somehow his frown didn't match his round face. She watched as he put on a navy blue beanie before looking at Jack and slinging his arm around his shoulder.

Ellie giggled as he tried bringing up her older brother but ultimately failed. "What do you feed this guy? He weights a ton." He smirked as Ellie glared at him. She took pride in managing her brother, including his eating schedule. Jack hiccuped before grumbling, "I'm a skinnyass mother chucker, and I eat like a king you pig."

"Sometimes I wonder when the aliens will take the idiots back to where they came from," mumbled the teen. He glanced at Ellie, her flushed cheeks and her disheveled hair. Her pale brown shirt had been smudged by chocolate and her skinny jeans showed her small curves, he laughed at her mismatched boots.

"You have some chaotic wardrobe, lady." he said with a grin. She couldn't help but smile at his witty remark before tidying her outfit and rushing to his side to help her brother.

Jack was drooling.

"Your brother's a pig," commented the stranger.

"I know." He had a small grin on his face when the young girl offered to share the weight, and it was hard enough that Jack wouldn't stop slurring.

"One time I imagined I was a donkey doctor, it didn't-" hiccup "end well." The brunette boy groaned, "I get it, your sad doctor dreams didn't work out."

"The last time I baked, I put in powdered soap instead of flour, it tasted yum yum."

"If I was a police I'd eat eighty four doughnuts a day."

"My pony is waiting!"

"WHY ARE MY HANDS SO BIBIBIG?!"

Ellie slapped the back of his head, and silently told him to shut up. She looked forward and signaled the stranger to take a left turn, earning her a suspicious look. She stumbled when the teen suddenly stopped, her knees shook in response.

"What the—"

"Where are we going?" asked the boy.

"My hotel?"

"Oh lord, you're going to take advantage of me aren't you," assumed the boy in a joking manner. Ellie's face was in shock as she kicked his knee and slammed her head to the nearest wall.

"Chill, lady," mumbled the boy. She grunted as the mysterious boy took her brother from her hands, and walked at a faster pace.

"You coming?"

"Yes."

"Name," demanded Ellie.

"Jamie."

* * *

**Elsa Winters**

"Hiro! What a pleasant surprise!" Elsa exclaimed sarcastically as Hiro snorted. She entered the buzzing restaurant, with Hiro's auntie serving orders left and right. The pleasant smell instantly hit her nose and she was left following the scent only to crash into Hiro's shorter figure.

"Always a pleasure meeting you, Big Queen of Winter Corps." Hiro gave Elsa a big hug, despite his height Elsa didn't have to bend as much as she did the last time they met. He lead her to the stairs, step by step getting closer to where his genius was let lose to roam wild and free.

"Where's Tadashi?" asked Elsa with a goofy grin, out of her company family he had been one of her closest a friends and consults. They were both 17-18 teenagers with excellent skills both outside and inside work, it was no surprise that they instantly clicked.

Hiro laughed lightly and gave Elsa a giddy grin of his own. "He's on a date." He clicked on the switch, revealing four mega computers and a 3D printer next to his CPU.

"No way, are you–are you kidding?" asked Elsa with disbelief, letting her inner fangirl out.

"Yes!" shouted Hiro jumping in the air. They grinned and gave each other high-fives. After all, Elsa had been pushing the older Hamada brother to get it on.

"I demand her name." said Elsa, getting comfortable on the recently placed red couch.

"That's easy, Gogo. Gogo Tomogo." They laughed at the imaginative sight of Tadashi bringing her flowers, sweet chocolates and racing on motorcycles that were on two different scales. He then plopped in front of her on his green beanbag and offered her a cup of fresh lemonade from his fridge.

Hiro was the little brother Elsa never had. His sweet and caring persona charmed her instantly despite his prebuscent mood swings. In all aspects he was a genius, one likely to match top-notch engineers back at Winter Corps.

Her eyes flew from his brown khaki pants, his simple blue t-shirt to the red compact box in the corner of his garage.

"What's that?" asked Elsa pointing to the box.

"Oh, that's Baymax. Tadashi made him," said Hiro sipping some lemonade.

She titled her head, not knowing why an invention would be called he. The idea seemed preposterous, calling money a she wouldn't sound so professional in the business world now would it?

"Why 'he'? Shouldn't it be called an 'it'?" asked Elsa.

Hiro chuckled, and eyed Elsa strangely as if she was much stranger than the question she had just asked.

"It's a he because..." he paused, "Tadashi made him have feelings. He has compassion, empathy and most of all—he's a great friend."

"So when does he come out?" Elsa questioned, Hiro didn't answer. Instead he lightly pinched her left arm which earned him a smack and a loud "Ouch! Hiro you little-"

The box let out a technical sound, the red lid slowly lifted up. A white balloon-like structure slowly inflated, the sound of an inflating balloon filled the air while the sudden object had began to form a shape.

"It's like a plain onigiri with limbs," mumbled Elsa in awe.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." said the chubby looking robot.

"Analyzing..." Elsa looked at him strangely before a semi transparent screen appeared on his stomach.

"My sensors are saying your stress hormones are through the roof-" Hiro piped up to interrupt before Elsa clamped his mouth shut.

"-an overkill of stress hormones can impede your immune system, making you more vulnerable to rogue bacteria and viruses—hence the all-too-common postrelationship cold."

The screen then showed a heartbroken heart in the center along with a cartoon Elsa. Hiro glanced at Elsa before giving a snort.

"Someone just got dumped," teased Hiro. Elsa grumbled as she clenched her fist.

"Accessing data. You have lost 3.5pounds in two weeks due to a week stomach or appetite loss. Your craving for coffee and vanilla has increased drastically-"

"Oh, coffee. Is this a sign of old age?" asked Hiro with a grin.

"Hiro please." she grumbled.

"Self-imposed exile will only make things worse," started the Robot.

"You hear that, El?" Hiro snickered as Elsa's face transformed to a wild tomato.

"Data shows that one cause of heartbreak is te-een male pop star Jackson Over—" Elsa jumped on the white robot, closing its mouth before being reflected and thrown all the way back to the other side of the room.

"Heartbreak is also closely related to jealousy-"

"Shut up! Hiro!" she shouted, Hiro quickly rushing to her aid with the robot slowly following behind.

"Do you need some help?" asked the robot.

"No, stop! Talking to you is like talking to Jack!" yelled Elsa furiously.

"Contacting : Jackson Overland-Frost, connecting to server in 3,2.."

"Hello? Uh...Is this some prank?" a deep male voice asked groggily. Elsa's eyes bulged up.

It was Jack's voice.

"Elsa? Is that you?" Baymax's stomach formed a picture of Jack, his bare chest standing out with his low jeans on.

"That's your boyfriend?!" shrieked Hiro next to Elsa. Hiro then mouthed 'mute call'.

"B-Baymax how are we seeing him?!" yelled Elsa.

"I have access to his phone's video camera. He currently has us on speaker as he is in the process of changing his-"

"Elsa, no need to be shy," the voice said before the screen showed Jack putting on a dark hoodie. She squinted to see his cheeks were tinted with pink, he was stumbling all over

"He's drunk. Your guy drinks? Oh gosh, El." Elsa took her bag and rushed out of his garage, shouting, "Tell him, wrong number!"

_Pissing her off is so easy._

Hiro smirked at the screen on Baymax's stomach, grinning like a fool.

* * *

**Hiro Hamada **

He laughed at the picture of Elsa and Jack, and added it on his list of _embarrassing-El-4-share._ His eyes scrolled through the multiple window screens, the paparazzi pictures and the goofy fan-comments.

'Jackson Overland Cheats on Elsa Winters'

His eyes darkened.

"Jerk."

He opened his personal search engine, and typed in ' Jackson Overland Cheats.' Revealing thousands of results, his jaw tightened at the picture of a crying Elsa. He tossed his black hair and grabbed his cellphone, clicking 5 and putting Anna on cal.

"Hwllwo, Anna here."

"Hello, Cuz."

"Hiro."

"Anna."

"BUBBLEGUM."

"BANANA."

"HIRO YOU LOSE, IT'S C AFTER B. NOOB." yelled Anna on the phone. Hiro laughed before returning to the serious matter at hand.

"We need to talk."

"Oh, interesting," teased Anna.

"It's about your sister."

* * *

HI EVERYONE!  
If you didn't know I finally started school, I'm a high school student now! The math is freaking crazy! I'm taking additional and extended math which scares me because i cry every time I can't do a question.

It's really hard for me to continuously update but I will give my best for you all :)

Your reviews were so sweet, it's 12AM but I'll reply them all!

Anzlie : your part is coming, I promise! It's going to be big! Don't worry, I'm a romantic too.!

Frozen07212000 : aww, sorry for the late update!

Breathes-the-stars : your review made me grin like crazy. i didn't know that was even possible!

S.B. Cits Howitsdone : I DIDN'T REALIZE I DID THAT BUT TRUST ME, it made me laugh too!

TheAtlantean : NZ is where they shot the Hobbit am i right? :D

: Thank you! Have a great day!

BleepBloop1 : i HOPE I DID'T MISS YOUR BIRTHDAY OMG. PLEASE TELL ME WHEN!

Tagesavi : Really? I hope that didn't change because I didn't update for a month!

Xyrilla : HUGS AND COOKIES!

OoPoPoCandy : HELL YEAH SHE'S HIS!

Joyfulljellybean : Hans will appear in the future. smirk!

6abriell3 : Yupp I saw that, but I was like meh, maybe it'll make someone laugh :p

Who : the suffering will end in a few chapters!

UnknownUser : Hey! You're new! Thanks for reading, hope you liked the chapter!

* * *

I LOVE YOU GUYS! if you know me, I'm f*cking grade orientated so I freak when I get bad grades. So please excuse if I don't update weekly, I have way too much work to do :(

And the best part about chapter 16 ?

_"Obama means family and nobody gets left behind." - Nightrxy 2015._

Let's get this chapter to 15-20 reviews! :D

* * *

**Nightrxy**

**[ August 9 , 2015 ; 12 : 17 a.m ]**


	19. i'm wearing pants, you fool

**Disclaimer : Plot mine. Characters not. HEHEHE.**

* * *

**Warning : None.**

* * *

**HEY GUYS. **

**I MISS YOU SO MUCH!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. It's super late right now, but I JUST NEEDED TO POST THIS BEFORE AUGUST ENDS FOR BLEEP BLOP 1. It was her birthday earlier but I was so busy I couldn't post this. I wish her the best, and if you guys have upcoming birthdays leave em in the review!**

**~Michelle/Nightrxy**

* * *

**Dedicated to :** THE BIRTHDAY GIRL, yourtypicalteen101 and starlives.

* * *

Previously on Chapter 17 :

"HIRO YOU LOSE, IT'S C AFTER B. NOOB." yelled Anna on the phone. Hiro laughed before returning to the serious matter at hand.

"We need to talk."

"Oh, interesting," teased Anna.

"It's about your sister."

...

Chapter 18

**Ellie Overland **

"So what's your name again?" the brunette teen asked, grabbing a soda from the fridge and plopping on the seat beside her.

"Ellie Mary Overland."

"Ellie." The words slipped of his tongue smoothly, she shuddered at how he had a slight accent. Her right hand adjusted her front bangs so she could get a better view of the stranger.

"You're Jamie, right?"

"Yeah, judging by how you look you must be, what, sixteen?" He then snickered at her 5,2ft figure, her face fuming.

"Seventeen, you tool. Judging from your height you must be what—" she scoffed, though pausing when she realized he was much taller than her, and very good looking.

"A model. Jamie Bennett, I'm signed to ICE Models Management." He outstretched his hand to Ellie and shook her petite hands.

"Uhh...Ellie Overland, manager of Jackson Overland." She smiled at him, and their eyes locked when Jamie's tried to decipher the meaning behind her hazel orbs. Truth be told, he never did meet another girl that wasn't part of the fashion industry. Ellie seemed a generous amount of stance to him—she wasn't weight conscious nor did she stick in cotton balls down her throat.

"Oi, eyes up here," mumbled Ellie as his train of thoughts were interfered. He laughed since there was absolutely nothing down there yet, she was developing and that was something he could understand. Jamie stood up, awed by the size of their bedroom hotel, it was near the presidential penthouse! The walls were beige, different luxury paintings strategically placed to awe all 5 senses. His fingers lightly caressed the painting, it's paint was dragged in every direction, forming a plastic-like solid after it has dried up. The yellow lights brought a sense of warmness through the room, a bit like the girl he had met a few moments ago.

There was a sizzling sound, following a few splashes and what not. The sound of oil jumping and splashing filled his thoughts as he inhaled the unfamiliar smell.

"Dinners ready," a voice mumbled. He turned to find that buzzaro girl—Ellie had changed into an oversized t-shirt and some black shorts. Her cocoa brown hair was tied in a messy bun, his eyes instantly flying to her itty bitty exposed neck.

"You're not wearing pants? Oh god, I knew you were a pedophile."

**Jamie Bennett **

"I am wearing pants, you fool." hissed Ellie as she lead me to the dinner table.

She looked average. Her height was average. Her curves were average. So why the hell was I getting captivated by those hazel orbs? They were plain, the only thing beautiful about them were the gloss that shined when she smiles. She had crooked teeth, a big no-no. Her legs were straight thin and she had a major bad hair day.

Why am I thinking about her Imperfections?

Mom would totally disapprove of me hanging with her, she wasn't a 5'8, a singer, hairdresser or a model. Heck, she was a manager of a mega-star.

By mega star, I mean mega douchè. Yes, with the fancy è because what kind of brother leaves his sister to take care of his shit?

"Dinner's ready." _And she could cook._

That was something new because the girls I know—don't eat. They go on crazy water or so called detox water for the 'perfect' body. It was sad. I sat down on the comfy chairs, finding the smell of deep fried chicken comforting.

"You're not taking rice?"

_Do I have to? Fine._

Models don't eat rice. I'm just kidding, male models eat high protein diets so rice was something my manager never let me ate. I scooped one spoon and three fried chickens as she laughed when I asked if she had fries.

"No way, you're not a model!" she gasped half heartedly

I didn't know her.

She didn't know me.

So why am I getting fond of her?

**Anna Winters**

"Hiro, she'll kill you when she finds out what you've done."

"Shh, she'll never know," hissed Hiro.

He then clicked the [send] button, a mail for none other than Ellie Overland. Anna face palmed and her brain started thinking of possible outcomes, that they both get castrated by Elsa—or she'll put them in a freezer and lock them up for eternity. Hiro let out a 'phew' and crossed his arms behind his neck.

"She's going to murder us." whispered Anna.

"You have no idea what you're saying."

"Oh hell I do! We've done a crazy deed. Undo the mail!" yelled Anna, frantically finding the undo button, only finding nothing but [ sent mail ].

"There are no undo buttons in life,Anna." whispered Hiro dramatically beside her ear.

"Time to dig my grave. With my gravy. And my chocolate—"

Hiro laughed, but stopped when he realized Anna wasn't joking.

"Hiro you're doing my eulogy." finished Anna.

He gulped.

"Did we-did we just invite Jackson Overland to the next resort opening?" asked Hiro, his hands trembling. Anna shot him a glare. She then lowered her head, smirked and then frowned.

She looked at him again.

She glared.

She then laughed out loud.

"YES, HIRO. WE DID. YOU—" She slammed her hand on the table, causing the table to tremble.

"Oh shit, we have a reply," said Hiro. Their heads turned, Anna's neck swinging as fast as possible with a 'swoosh'.

* * *

**From : Ellie Overland [ ellieoverland ] **

**Subject : THE XX PLAN.**

_THAT SOUNDS AMAZING. _

_I won't be informing him about this plan, oh hell no! Please do send me the details and the venue, his schedule is cramped but I'm going to squeeze this in if it's the last thing I do!_

_P.S I SHIP IT TOO. _

_Ellie Overland (+72)_

* * *

Anna grabbed the Razor keyboard and Hiro screeched at her keyboard abuse, gently caressing his board like it was his baby. Anna's hands flew over each key, making sounds similiar to a typewriter while Hiro just sat next to her with his watering eyes.

* * *

**From : Hiro Hamada [ hamadahiro winters-corps . com ]**

**Subject : THE XX PLAN.**

_Venue : (Opening Soon) Winters Hotels , Milan. _

_Date : I'll text you. _

_Time : 6 o'clock and later_

_Dress code : Suit &amp; Tie/Formalwear _

_ELLIE THIS IS GREAT._

_DO NOT TELL HIM ELSA'S GOING TO BE THERE! _

_I'd really like it if he could sing...go on stage. _

_I can bet that he'll end up doing a freaking speech for her._

_I CAN BET. _

_Hiro Hamada (+82)_

* * *

"I'm going to murder your ass if this plan fails," hissed Anna, gripping her hair. Hiro smirked and typed on his cellphone. The date was actually in 3 days, it was meant to be a surprise. He had ticked the boxes, and smirked when he realized there was only two things left.

**[ x ] Tell Ellie.**

**[ x ] Make a fake event.**

**[ x ] Make it seem important.**

**[ _ ] Inform Elsa.**

**[ _ ] Set a freaking venue.**

"They're getting back together, this plan will work," said Hiro, determined.

* * *

**Review : **

**Joyfulljellybean : Baymax is gonna appear soon! **

**Frozen07212000 : I hope this was even funnier!**

**Anzlie : Good luck with your final year in high school! It's crazy for me, I sleep at 1 when I just started!**

**Guest : AWWW, i'm deeply sorry for the short chapters. I try my best to update and I write as much as I can on my phone and then continue to laptop. So i'll try to make them longer just for you! **

**The Atlantean : ?! THat's crazy. I'm jealous. I have NZ as my wallpaper! :D **

**Guest : Yes, there's always going to be more improvement, though I'm saving my big guns for when Jack and Elsa meet again! Thank you for your advice, without it I'd probably be stressing out on my grades right now!**

**Xyrillia : I'LL TRY :D Thank's for dropping by!**

**brilliz : coooMME BACK FOR MOOOORE!**

**OoPoOCandy : Noob alert!**

**Yourtypicalteen101 : AWWW, I've never heard anyone say this fanfic was their sanity. You make me go insane! I love you! Thank you so much. **

**StarLives : YOU GIVE ME LIFE. Thank you very much!**

**UnknownUser : i GUESS JAMIE HAS A THING FOR ELLIE TOOOO ;) **

**Who (mY ESPANOL AMIGO(?) ) : ¡eso es muy cierto! I CAN DO IT ! GRACIAS! **

* * *

To the birthday gal : HEHE I don't know you in real life but I hope that you had the best birthday ever. My gift isn't something special, but maybe it could be this chapter! I was planning to write something for you but I didn't have enough time :(

You guys know that I'm struggling with my high school life hehe, pop kids, etc etc. I joined the science stream but there is so much MATH! I guess you really can't run away from that. To everyone going through academic problems/in highschool...I'd like to share this quote from one of my reviewers (GUEST!)

_Hey kid. Guess u have a taste of the high school life. It sucks amirite? But don't stress too much and don't let people get u down. Balance out the hard and easy classes and don't worry if u don't get everything the first time around. Take classes that you'll enjoy and put ppl before grades. If a friend needs u, be there for them. Grades won't matter as much later on in life, but friends will. Good job on your story but there's always room for improvement. Don't forget that you can always get better._

**I'll be updating once we hit 15-20 reviews, AND WE ARE 4 AWAY FROM 300!**

* * *

**Nightrxy **

**[ August 30, 2015 ; 12 : 38 a.m ] **


	20. His

**Disclaimer : Plot mine. CHARACTERS NAAAAH!**

* * *

**Warning : None.**

* * *

**You all know my sorry note. Before you grill me up, I'd like you to know I have special news down below!**

**I'm freaking sorry, I felt crazy for updating after one month! CRAZY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! BRIGHT SIDE. Finished my exams, got my report card, WE'RE DONE FOR NOW!**

**~Michelle/Nightrxy**

* * *

**Dedicated to :** all of you; for sticking up with me.

* * *

Previously on Chapter 18 :

"I'm going to murder your ass if this plan fails," hissed Anna, gripping her hair. Hiro smirked and typed on his cellphone. The date was actually in 3 days, it was meant to be a surprise. He had ticked the boxes, and smirked when he realized there was only two things left.

**[ x ] Tell Ellie.**

**[ x ] Make a fake event.**

**[ x ] Make it seem important.**

**[ _ ] Inform Elsa.**

**[ _ ] Set a freaking venue.**

"They're getting back together, this plan will work," said Hiro, determined.

...

Chapter 19

**Elie Overland**

"Jack stop snoring you pig," hissed Ellie as she kicked him awake. He had been sleeping for more than 12 hours and gathered enough press outside their hotel.

"One...hundred more minutes," moaned Jack. She was pissed, and by that she yanked of his thick duvet and laughed as he fell to the floor.

"Oh, why must thy hurt me in such a horrid manner?" slurred Jack as she threw him a pillow.

"Wake up you need to make money," teased Ellie while she opened her mail. She had been recently contacted by a computer whiz from Winter Corps, and they had invited her to a gathering for a recent press release.

She snorted.

Not because of the invite which she had been waiting for—but because Jamie had destroyed the hotel kitchen. There were burn eggs on one side, some cracked eggs on the other and a not so mysterious smoke coming from the stove.

"Jamie?! What the—" she gasped when she stumbled on a spatula and saw Jamie frantically taking off his shirt. He was jumping from one side to the other, stress and frustration all over his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" yelled Ellie, but Jamie couldn't hear her. "Fire, oh crap. Fire. THERE'S FIRE?!"

"Yes, there's fire woman! Help me!" Jamie then put his shirt on the stove and watched it burn. Ellie leaped off the ground and turned the switch of the stove, permanently stopping the fire.

Jamie whimpered.

"What now?" asked Ellie, sweat dripping from her forehead.

"That was Versace." He then crouched down and did an odd ritual around the burnt remains of his luxury shirt, and at the same time—Jack had awakened from his slumber.

"What the hell? You ordered a stripper while I was sleeping? Oh gosh, Ellie—what are those dead eggs on the floor?" groaned Jack, squinting.

"Me—stripper?" questioned Jamie. He had stood up, revealing his superior 8-pack and his rough bed hair. He wore skinny black GUESS jeans and a pair of mismatched socks.

"Yeah, you. I didn't know my sister was into punks like you," snickered Jack as he left the door frame.

"Really? You wanna know what kind of guys she's into?"

The two boys were now have an intense stare off, each one glaring into the eyes of another with burning hatred.

Ellie smacked her head on the cutting board. "Kill me now. These boys. Ugh. I hate everything." She had picked up a knife in one hand and a vein popped out of her head, her temper wasn't something a person should mess around with/

"I'd gladly escort you out of my hotel room, get out." Jack had kicked the door open and Jamie had just stood still.

"Both of you sit down on the couch by the count of three." The air around the two males had melted, there was no pitiful competition or an testosterone filled aroma—it had been replaced by a dense and dreadful silence.

"One." Jack had raced to the sofa leaving Jamie in sock.

"Two."

Jack shook his head at the poor man who hadn't move.

"Thr—"

"JAMIE IS ON THE COUCH!"

"-ee," finished Ellie. She then crossed her arms in front of the two males who had messed with the wrong girl at the wrong time. "Boys."

"Yes, mam." Jamie gulped, he had just met this strange girl at a bar, and now she had a knife in her hands. She twisted the knife and Jack whispered, "she took knife throwing classes."

"How?"

"Our da—"

"Jamie get your ass up and clean the kitchen." She threw him a broom and a small napkin, along with her signature death glare. She then threw Jack a face, a face that said — "go-and-get-your-crap-together". She then walked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Your sister," whispered Jamie in a shaky voice.

"My sister." They both nodded and proceeded, knowing a single mistake could lead to fatal results.

**Anna Winters**

"Hiro, the place is ready," said Anna sipping her morning chocolate milkshake. Hiro turned his chair to face Anna, his face was pale and heavy eyebags hung below his blood-red eyes.

"Woah, what happened to you?" asked Anna.

"I was waiting for my patch to update," replied Hiro with a frown. Anna then slapped his face, jolting him awake and away from his zombie days.

"Oh yes. The thing. I've sent all the tech to a room behind where they'll be meeting," informed Hiro. He then clicked a button on his mouse and revealed the hidden camera's in the setting.

"Plane ticket," sang Anna.

"Booked, from Millan to Arandelle."

"Class."

"First."

"We're good to go?" asked Anna.

"Hell yeah, be there before 8." replied Jamie before ultimately falling asleep on his keyboard.

"Dude, guess who's calling," said Anna with a laugh.

"Anna, I'm going to kill you when I find you," screamed Elsa through the phone. Jamie mouthed back, 'What's happening?'

"She had been in Millan for a business meeting with a special client, his demands were preposterous and didn't make sense," replied Anna.

"He has no idea what he's talking about," yelled Elsa, "He had demanded for a much higher percentage of their annual sales, while his investment didn't even match up! ANNA!"

At this point, her phone was about 30 centimeters away from her ears and Hiro just laughed it off, telling her to hang up.

And so she did.

"Sorrynotsorry, Elsa!"

**Jackson Overland**

I grumbled. I wasn't in the mood for any of this crap. Ellie had forced me on a jet and flew me all the way back to the one place I hated. No, not because they serve crappy burgers here, or because Arendelle had jammed roads. It was because we fought here.

People think guys don't feel. That we don't hurt. But that fight fucked me up. I know, I never show it. Guys are meant to be tough—strong, brave, and we weren't supposed to cry.

That's probably why guys die young…

"Jack look down, focus on your shoes," said Ellie as she pushed my head down. The voice of the press slowly died down, along with the dimming lights and the growing chill down my fingers.

"Why is it getting colder and darker?" I spat, pissed and annoyed when I realized we were in a Winters Resort. It was new. Beautiful. Elegant. Quiet. Like Elsa.

"IDK, head down." She had shh-ed him. Using IDK in real life? Come on El, you know how I hate that.

"Oh we're here, head down, sleep baby Jack."

"Ugh." I closed my eyes, by this time she was pushing me into a strange little room and by the time I had opened them, she had slammed the door shut and left me in this excuse of a storage room.

"Ellie Mary Overland you open this door right now!" I yelled, this was frustrating as hell. Did she just blackmail me or whatever mojo crap?

I wasn't in the mood for this. No. Not at all. I kicked the door but it didn't budge. I can't believe this is happening. I just fell and closed my eyes, the best thing that could possibly come out of this situation was sleep. Something I'd been losing for a long time.

Then I heard a rumble.

I heard an agitated scream, and the sound of heels coming from the darkness. I stood up, the darkness giving me no vision. She was cursing and by the sound of it, about to cry.

I knew this sound all too well.

"You okay? Don't know where you at but…"

"Wait, you're stuck too?" asked the soft voice. She was sniffing and inhaling air through her lungs. I followed the sound, stumbling over some junk on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm stuck. My sister pushed me in," I replied groggily. I walked closer, moving my arms around to stop any random objects from hitting me.

"Same boat man, same boat." She crouched down, and I realized I had bumped her. I crouched down and noticed her legs were bare, either that or she was wearing booty shorts.

"You sound wrecked," I commented.

"You too, sit down and don't be a dick," she replied.

Doesn't she remind me of someone.

"I'm…Jack—Jason."

"Funny."

"What's your name?"

"E-Ilsandra."

"Funny," I repeated.

"Aren't we screwed," she asked out randomly.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Her name was funny, sounded like Elsa, but she wasn't. She sounded lonely. Sad. Angry. Broken.

"What are you doing here?" she asked out of the blue.

"I'm supposed to be singing, up there." We couldn't see each other, so she can't possibly know who I am.

"A guest star, cool." She was casual, and it seemed she was fixing the little broken parts of her, she had stopped crying. I was used to it by now. It's not that he's seen many women cry in his lifetime, it's the fact that he was always impressed by how strong women are. He had to admit, there are a lot of douche's out there and the girls who get mentally abused, hurt and shattered seem to always fix themselves, be it with tape or glue they'll do it.

Women are strong and powerful, we guys totally get that.

"So show me, how's that voice going?" She was now curious and even if I wasn't in the mood, there was this taunting feeling inside me that I would regret it if I didn't answer the question.

"Really? You wanna hear me sing?"

"Yeah. I just said it. Literally." She then got closer to me, and I could feel her soft silky skin right next to my elbow. I was thinking, a song for a crap day, a sucky mood, what would it be.

Yesterday.

The Beatles.

"It's a classic, you probably don't know it," I told her. I then coughed to clear my throat, it's funny when people say singers do it for fun, it's really not.

"I belive in yesterday…" I started. She giggled, did my voice suck that much?

**Elsa Winters **

He was singing a classic, in a fine way might she add. His voice was rich and deep, silky and strong. It reminded her of chocolate. He had this mystical rough texture when he reaches the chorus, it simply astounded her. She had never actually attended concerts or watched singing videos online, heck the CD's she owns are mostly Mariah Carey's or classical hits.

By classical hits, she means instrumental pieces of gold. One of them is Debussy's Clair de Lune or Moonlight. So hearing a song her dad sung was funny, it was obviously Yesterday by The Beatles, one of the rare times she actually knew a song.

She wasn't broken, she just needed time to pause and think. Anna pushing her here wasn't helping. She herself, wasn't a person who lets her own problems and struggles effect her judgement.

But sometimes, even the strongest fall.

"Why…she…had to go, I don't know she wouldn't say…" His voice held so much pain and anger that it hurt her. He was simply phenomonal.

It reminded her of Jack. She had simply bitched at him. He bitched at her. They made mistakes but she feels the pain, and she doesn't even know if he does. Her heart felt like a broken song, meant to pause or play or either stop completely. When she was happy—no when they were happy, it was stuck on play and their song had continued and evolved from a simple melody into one with loops and legato's with common staccatos. When they fought—she was utterly confused. The only boy she's ever been touched by was Hans, and that certainly didn't leave a good impression at all. She had been mentally abused and the male species weren't clever at giving her signs. She had remembered that in high school, one of them had asked her for dinner, a casual one. When he said dinner, he meant dinner, alcohol, and sex.

She declined.

So when Jack left her, she had no way to react, no time to react and no one to ask how to react. She had 24 hours a day, everyone did. It just a matter of how each individual uses the 24 hours. For her, there wasn't a single minute or second to waste on crying over a boy. She shouldn't. Her heart was a continuous song, right?

But she did.

And she doesn't know why. She had cried thinking of him, thinking of the girls he could be with, and why on earth she felt angered when he was spotted with Punzie.

He wasn't hers.

She wasn't his.

They weren't each others.

So what were they?

"Yesterday…all my troubles seemed so far away." His voice echoed, and it held so much passion with it.

They were two strangers who had mistakenly fallen. She had fallen for him, and he — well, she doesn't know what he feels. But she had done something new, something scary and dangerous. It made her insides tingle.

"Shit, do you feel that?" the voice asked.

"Feel what? My insides tingle?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, the ground just moved," he replied. She shifted, and her fingers could feel the small vibrations on the ground. Her ears were sensitive, and she could hear the mechanics of a machine as the ground rose higher and higher. The ceiling had opened in two, revealing thick white smoke.

"Are we going to heaven?" she shouted.

Her heart felt uneasy, as if this was all a bit too much for her. She was afraid, hell she doesn't know how all her business meetings were cancelled and left unattended by Anna. She was dragged here on a plane for God's sake!

"No! What are you thinking man?!" He then jumped up to see what was above them, his face glowing with excitement.

"I hear a crowd," she shouted.

"I see a crowd!"

The ground wasn't a ground, it was one of those stage effects for singers and dancers. What the hell did Anna push her into? She quickly fixed her attire and put on her grey sweater to cover her tank top while her legs stretched out her shorts. She wasn't used to this, she was always an organizer. Not the organized.

"Oh god, Ilsandra you should take a look at this." There were suddenly blinding lights and the sound of the drum. The light had revealed frost white hair, it allowed her to see the man who was standing right in front of her. The person she's been thinking of. The same physique and tough build, the shades that he would hang on his shirt and his baby sky eyes that stared right back at her.

It was the person who drove her insane.

"Wait—Jack?!"

"Fuck—Elsa?!"

I had stood up and looked to see a giant screen behind me, it read : WINTER CORPS NEW RESORT X . Her face had dropped, she quickly straightened her body and poise and instantly slapped Jack's back. They were on the recently built model of a tested out concert stage for Winter Hotels &amp; Convention Center. Her hands were shaking, and her eyes felt like tearing up and her heart wanted to explode at the immense pressure she was feeling.

"Hello everyone! We'd like to welcome all of you to Winter Corp's newest luxury resort packed with a new convention center!" She looked to the side to see Punzie in a gorgeous purple dress with a beautiful Sabrina upper covering. Her hair was covered in spring flowers ranging from delicate rose to striking yellow. The crowd cheered and swung their glow sticks left and right, shouting Jack's name and applauding for Rapunzel's beauty.

"Presenting our latest resort, our team filled with talented individuals have partnered up with one of the bigeest stars in Pop-Culture history, and I, Rapunzel Corona am very blessed and excited to present to you, Jackson Overland!" she yelled to the crowd. Elsa was trembling, above the crowded area, she could see a glass box above the crowd with different people dressed in fancy business suites and faces filled with curiosity.

These were their investors.

"Along with this, we have invited a special Winter Corp's executive Elsa Winters to start the grand opening of the latest 7-star resort!" Elsa looked up to see her parents laughing alongside Anna and Hiro in the VVIP glass box she had seen before, and an amused Ellie Overland smirking with a mysterious boy next to her.

"Elsa," whispered Punzie, "Focus!" She then gave Elsa a hug and passed her the mic. She felt awfully nervous this time, the voices of the cheering crowd felt like they were muted, and the sound of the claps sounded like crashing waves. The lights seemed a bit too bright, and the ground was shaking way too much. She turned around to search for Punzie, her vision was blurring. She was having a panic attack. She stumbled and she knew her face was going to hit the ground she she'd end up with a sucky nose.

No pun intended.

Her body tumbled to the ground and she braced herself for impact, knowing all too well that she'd make a fool out of herself in front of everyone. She closed her eyes, there was no use in faking it, she was going to cry.

But she didn't.

An arm had snaked itself across her waist and held her tightly to their tough build, the familiar rough breathing fanning her neck and the scent of mint filling her lungs. His fingers grasped her back, his leg right behind her to steady the both of them. His striking blue eyes stared through her and sent chills throughout her body. She inhaled his scent and clung to his shirt for support.

"You can do it, princess." He gave her a smile and helped her regain her posture, his hands dancing down her long elongated lengs, tempting her.

She was utterly frozen, he was standing right there wih sweat covering every inch of his body, inhaling and exhaling air like there was no tomorrow. His chest moved up and down, revealing the abs she'd shamefully missed. His shirt clung on him like a second skin and it wasn't fair to her how red-hot attractive he looked. She looked to the crowd and took the mic.

"To the one person standing right next to me, I'm sorry. I—I screwed up. I—I made a mistake, it was my fault. P-Please forgive me," she dropped the mic and ran once she saw Jack giving her the classic "WTF-Face". She was so utterly embarassed, her face was probably steaming. Right as she was about to leave, Jack had pulled her back roughly and embraced her. He was equipted with a much stronger framework than she is and his lips were directly next to her earlobe. He hugged her tightly and judging by how the whole crowd could hear his breathing, he was now using the attatched mic on his shirt. His fingers had found their way under her sweater and right on her stomach, making circles and patterns that were meant calmed her down.

They didn't.

Her hormones were raging by his touch and the next thing she knew, she had grabbed his face and crashed her lips right on to his, her lips found his in an ardent kiss and he had returned it with equal passion. By this time, she could feel and hear the thousand sorry's he was saying and whispering. She doesn't understand where this sudden passion was—maybe she had missed him a bit too much, because her hands were in his hair and her left leg and lifted to make the classic pose.

"My parents are here," she hissed, pushing him backwards and inhaling air. He then let go and grabbed the mic from her hands and smiled.

"To the entire Winter Corps, you are amazingly lucky to have this woman as the next CEO, she's going to be the best. She never gives up and running this whole empire will be a piece of cake. Because she's Elsa Winters, and I…"

"I love her."

The crowd cheered and Rapunzel laughed out loud, signalling the band to start playing one of Jack's major hits. She had looked up to see the investors shocked and amused, some shaking their heads and some smirking at the hot makeout session the two had on the whole stage.

" will now do the opening remarks," sang Punzie with a smile.

"Winter Corps is a company built on hardwork, dedication and passion by it's whole team. The team doesn't represent one hotel or anything, it represents the whole ONE ENTIRE COMPANY, the people who built it have insanely amount of passion and the drive to serve it's customers with quality and luxury service. I'd like to thank the investors and all the staff present on this amazing day—"

"ENCORE! KISS AGAIN!" Someone shouted.

"Here at Winter Corps, we'll treat you with world class hospitality and here you'll be considered family!"

"HOT MAKEOUT SESSION! YAAAS!" A girl yelled.

"I'd like to now formally open the resort with a boom, Jack, hit it!"

He then gave her a hug and squeezed her before kissing her goodbye; the stage was his, and so was his girl.

* * *

**NEEEEWS !**

**I GOT THROUGH ONE TERM! And I know you math geeks and physics pros are out there, please tell me, how do you study!? **

**AND NEWS GOOD GOOD NEWS!**

**I have prewritten the next chapter, fluffy af, full of Jelsa and I will release it if we can get this chapter 20 reviews! :) **

**I will release it this Sunday (GMT+7) If we can reach our goal! Sounds good?**

* * *

**REPLIES TO THE REVIEWS!**

**To : Joyfuljellybean **

SO TRUE! My youngest sister is in third grade and she calls this boy everyday THROUGH GMAIL! It's honestly so cute, he typed goodnight and said "10000x kisses". I practically died by that time! :)

**To : Who**

The XX plan was so short omg I'M SO SORRY!

Yes! Jamie is a model! PERO ME ENCANTAAA!

**To : Nico Di Angelo 101 **

i hope this chapter didn't disappoint !

**To : The Atlantean **

Thanks! Well, I have Mt. Cook as my wallpaper!

**To : anziie**

Baymax was cute last chapter haha! OMG MAN HOW WAS THE FIRST TERM? IT'S CRAZY i'm working so hard on additional math and still getting 70's :((

How's your wrist?

**To : BleepBloop1**

YOUR BIRTHDAY IS MEGA IMPORTANT OKAY! :D i HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

**To : FROZEN07212000**

I UPDATED! HAVE A GREAT DAY!

**To : Xyrilla**

Your welcome :) VIRTUAL COOKIESSS!

**To : Chizarak**

Elsa's Dad? RICHARD? (Fake name oops) He's gonna appear soon. Maybe. Maybe not. You never know haha! Thank you for your review! :D

**To : astrid-c-hofferson **

THANK YOU!

I LOVE YOU TOOOOO! :D

**To : 1BookWorm**

It's fine!

LOLOLOL

Hows the move? i get it must be tough moving :( i hope you didn't get too tired!

**To : LilyGold23 **

Thank you so much !

**To : Guest (Sept 8)**

YOUR SINGING IS AMAZING! MAKE MORE LYRICS!

**To : Guest (Sept 9)**

Haha, it was a bit tiring with so many plots and I was scared I might leave plot holes. Glad to finally reunite Jelsa!

**To : UnknownUser**

RIGHT JAMIE AND ELLIE ARE SO CUTE!

I hope the plan didn't end up lame :((

**To : licillovesanime **

THANK YOU!

I hope this chapter was satisfying!

**To : Scintilla**

WHY SHIP IT WHEN YOU CAN ARK IT?! ;)

I love true love, I'm a freaking romantic! And I'm so happy that you love the way I write, it gives me so much motivation !

**To : Yaraelle **

THANK YOU SO MUCH !

I hope that this story will continue to amuse you!

**To : Guest (Sept 26)**

I BROKE THE SILENCE!

That kiss was amazing RIGHT?

* * *

**lallala i love u guys !**

**THIS SUNDAY COME ONE YOU CAN DO IT!**

**Tell me some study tips and what you thought of this chapter...I tried a new style haha.**

* * *

**Nightrxy**

**[ October 2, 2015 ; 6 : 22 p.m ]**


	21. Steamy

**Disclaimer : Plot mine. Characters belong to DISNEY &amp; DREAMWORKS.**

* * *

**Warning : None.**

* * *

**It was my birthday! November 7th! :) **

**I'm actually so freaking angry at myself because I couldn't post this in time. On my birthday, we had a huge carnival which practically drained the living soul out of my body. I really wanted to share this moment with you guys. Sigh :( I really hope you'll enjoy the chapter!**

**~Michelle/Nightrxy**

* * *

_**SPECIAL NOTE (*) this means that there may be scenes that aren't suitable for young minds.**_ No. No rated M! Just a little gift to all of you!

* * *

**Dedicated to :** Yaraelle, Yuyui Hime, Shteven27

* * *

Previously on Chapter 19 :

"Winter Corps is a company built on hard work, dedication and passion by it's whole team. The team doesn't represent one hotel or anything, it represents the whole ONE ENTIRE COMPANY, the people who built it have insanely amount of passion and the drive to serve it's customers with quality and luxury service. I'd like to thank the investors and all the staff present on this amazing day—"

"ENCORE! KISS AGAIN!" Someone shouted.

"Here at Winter Corps, we'll treat you with world class hospitality and here you'll be considered family!"

"HOT MAKEOUT SESSION! YAAAS!" A girl yelled.

"I'd like to now formally open the resort with a boom, Jack, hit it!"

He then gave her a hug and squeezed her before kissing her goodbye; the stage was his, and so was his girl.

...

Chapter 20

**Jackson Overland **

I was sweating, my chest heaving up and down like a runner who had just ran a marathon (you know I ain't got time for that). By this time, I had performed for 30 minutes on stage and that was practically it. I was stinky and sticky. That came out wrong. My white cotton shirt drenched in sweat and my mind mentally drained after the short concert.

I'm just messing with you.

Hell, there's no way a guy could me mentally drained after a girl as hot as Elsa kisses you in front of a crowd full of important people and screaming fangirls.

Sorry—I take back the word 'hot', it was barely a word I could ever describe her. It was an adjective that couldn't describe her. Something I would never describe her.

She was gorgeous, maybe not in looks because a genius could spot she had an average rack and a slim figure with barely any curves. At a glance, there was nothing that could possibly make me go hard.

Maybe that's what made her so interesting. Not that her body didn't make me go hard, but because I felt emotions raging inside of me because of her personality. Her insides. No, not her organs.

Fuck it.

I can't express my self in words. That's why I'm not an author. I'm a musician.

Her heart was a mixture of small notes with accents and a gradual crescendo, echoing her thoughts through her words and actions. Her hard work were staccatos flying from one octave to another. With a great beginning comes a trembling chorus, one with emotion. Her allegro had ceased, replaced with a ritardando and a mezzo forte. Behind her facade was a girl scared of the world and what others thought. Some one fragile—which sounded like pianissimo. But each sadness is replaced with happiness because she tries too hard to be strong. It ends up with jumbled piece, then a fast paced beat signaling the storm brewing inside of her—then a sudden stop. It then gradually turns back to the beginning, repeating it once and ending smoothly.

Maybe that's why I was enchanted—because she wasn't easy. She was hard to play, easy at first and terrifyingly difficult to play in the middle.

" ? Don't you need to change or something? You're sweaty as..." started a crew member.

"Sweaty as fuck, Honeylemon?" teased her friend.

"Fred, shut up and lead the guy to his dressing room," snapped the blushing female.

"Whatever you say," he replied and signaled me to follow him. Hell, this guy looked suspicious. Suspiciously dope. He had a beanie on him and a half green Dino costume, with his blonde hair messed up and a chill vibe surrounding him.

"So dude, how's you and Elsa doing?" he asked, pressing the elevator button.

"We're pretty complicated man," I replied while scratching my head and slightly opening my shirt to let some wind in.

"Elsa's sure got hooked, never did I see her smooch like that." The elevator soon went up, and I now see that he had pressed the "Penthouse" button.

"By the way dude, the names Fred," he stated with a grin and stretched out his hand.

"Cool, I didn't ask but..." I replied and shook the dude's hand.

"I know, but you'll thank me later dude." He then eyed me and wiggled his eyebrows.

Creepy.

Welcome to the Penthouse Suites.

He then pushed me out and yelled "RING 007! YOUR WELCOME DUDE!" I hesitated before eyeing the 5 doors available and walked to the large door with the writing 001.

"Isn't it weird how I didn't get a fucking key?" I spat, pretty pissed at Fred. And so I rung the bell. Once. Twice. Thrice?

"Service sucks like—"

The door flipped open revealing a confused Elsa with nothing but a bathrobe her hair tied up in a bun.

"Thank you Fred," I whispered in awe. Freaking hell, this was Elsa's room!

"Jack? What are you doing here?" asked Elsa, her left hand scratching her knee. Gosh, Elsa please don't bend any lower. Maybe it was just instinct, but I didn't want the whole world knowing what she could look like in a bathrobe and a bun, maybe I was being selfish, but I grabbed her hand and kicked the door shut. She jerked her hand and yelled what was wrong with me, I laughed.

"Elsa come here and I'll tell you what's wrong with me." I was taunting her, and I wanted to see if she'd take the bait.

**Elsa Winters** *

"Elsa come here and I'll tell you what's wrong with me."

He had a smirk dancing on his face, it screamed attraction. First he comes here with a tight ass white shirt covered in sweat, and now he wants me to come there? His eyes held a spark in them that urged her to come closer. Come closer to Jack.

"You know you want to," screamed a voice in her head.

She tightened the rope around her waist and gradually took little steps closer to Jack. He was standing right in the middle of the living room, the black leather sofa behind him and the large windows revealing the beautiful city of Arandelle behind him. He looked marvelous.

"Elsa, you're coming here way too slow," teased Jack. She stopped and snapped at him for once second before he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. His lips was in constant motion with hers, his hands roaming around her neck and onto her bare beck. Maybe she was in awe, because her hands couldn't stop wandering around his chest. Her fingers made little patterns around his torso before he pulled her close right below her spine and immobilized her. Their tongue had met in the middle and for the first time, Elsa wanted dominance. Her tongue then broke through his lips and roamed around, tangling with his tongue in perfect harmony. He moved backwards and backwards, until he hit the back frame of the sofa and played with her hair. Maybe that was how much they wanted each other. How much they needed each other.

"Jack—I need oxygen," panted Elsa her chest heaving up and down, her cheeks blushing mad red.

"Then get some, you have about..." he then took her by the waist and flipped her over so she was on the couch.

"Oh wait, you're time is up." He then walked next to her and sat right beside her.

"Seriously, that's it Overland? Psh, you suck," she managed to say with a smile, her lungs gasping for air. "Your game is weak as hell."

His eyebrows twitched. You don't say that to Jackson Overland, not even you Elsa Winters. He was going to make her pay. So he grabbed her by the arm and caged her by his legs, he had overpowered her completely.

"Elsa, I dare you to turn the lights off." She was in utter shock, and obeyed his every command, snapping her fingers three times, the whole living room lights had dimmed leaving them nothing but the lights coming from Arandelle's skyline.

"Elsa you told me my game was weak, let's see if you're right." He then bent down and planted a ray of butterfly kisses down her neck, reaching and biting down a spot, in which Elsa replied with a soft moan. His left hand then traveled through her bathrobe and roamed across her back, finding her bra strap and unbuckling it, while his lips crashed down onto hers with passion. His right hand found their way to her legs and his fingers danced across her upper thigh as if he was playing a piano, but instead of a melody, giggles erupted from Elsa's lips.

"Elsa stop laughing," he grumbled. This wasn't the melody he was expecting.

"You know your shirt isn't doing a good job at hiding anything, Jack." She giggled before giving him a slight smirk.

"Your witty remarks always get me heated up, El."

"Jack, let's play a game." She then positioned herself so that her face was simply inches away from his. There was a slight confused look on his face. "So you don't wanna fuck?"

"Maybe." She then twirled away from his cage and faced the beautiful skyline, Jack sauntered her way, silently cursing at how his moves had failed him. She then spun around, captivating him by her eyes. He then bent down and planted a kiss on her right cheek. Then her left, then her forehead, and finally her lips. Their lips had met softly as his one hand cradled her back and the other behind her neck.

She then grasped his neck and spun them around to the glass, she bit his upper lip before giving him one last kiss and jerking away from his embrace. She then gave a smile and ran away from the dark living room to her own room.

"I told you we'd play a game!" She was testing him. He instantly took off his shirt and ran towards her direction, her giggles totally giving out her position. He then grinned when he met face to face to her luxury bedroom, and in the middle a large white bed stood gloriously with her on top of it. Her hair was messed up and she sat there giving him one of the happiest smiles.

"What's the game, ?" asked him eagerly, grabbing a pillow and lying beside her.

"You tell me one truth, and I'll do the same. If it's boring, the person gets to take one piece of clothing off." This was why he loved this girl.

_Blunt._

_Straightforward._

_Elsa. _

"Bring it." He then lay next to and outstretched his arm for her to lean on.

"Jack?"

"What?"

"You know when I said I hated you?"

"Yeah."

"I still do." He grinned, because he knew she was going to do this.

"I love you, Elsa."

"Fuck off, Jackson Overland." She smiled at him before planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Fuck you? Oh I'd love to—"

"I hate you Jack, shut up."

"You love me." He said.

"And you know it."

"I'll have you saying those words, El. One day."

She smiled—because she believed him.

* * *

**Guys you wouldn't understand how tired I am, and how freaking sorry I am that I couldn't update last week. It was my _birthday_ AND I WANTED TO SHARE IT WITH YOU ALL.**

**But i ended up working until 11 that night for my carnival and waking up at 5 to cook for my stall! **

**I want to give you the best that I can, and that means no mediocre work. This chapter was mostly racy stuff because that was my gift(ish) to you guys. It's my first time writing these so I'm sorry if they sucked...I really tried. **

**Now : there's going to be one person who says, _ik i just want to read stahp giving me ur laif !111_**

**Sorry! You don't get updates unless I tell you WHY I CAN'T GIVE IT OUT IN TIME :( ! **

**U all know about my school work and stuff, ugh. They're legit gonna cramp everything so that by December 15th, we're on our holiday. I'm going to be dead by then! **

ON A BRIGHT SIDE!

**You guys get a christmas chapter! :) **

* * *

Now for the replies!

**1BookWorm :** Gosh, where'd you go man!? It sounds so fun! I can't believe you hAD TEARS. I'M NOT EVEN THAT GREAT MAN. GOsh-next time I gotta make you sob then! :D LOL! I MISSED YOU! Have fun readjusting!

**Frozen07212000 :** Thank you for sticking with the story :)!

**Guest :** should we pull them apart again? Just kidding!

**TheAtlantean :** That means so much coming from you! MT COOK IS AMAZING. And by the way! I have a question, what's your favorite food coming from New Zealand!? Just wondering! 

**Yourtypicalteen101** : Too many encores here! XD

**CartoonLover44 :** 1-19 chapters?! IN ONE AFTERNOON! Gosh! Thank you so much for the love :)

**Artisticreate :** YOU ARE AWESOME!

**Guest:** "Been with you all the way. It's almost professional." Since January man? holy shoot. I love you! Thank you so much. (: LEAVE A USERNAME NEXT TIME!

**BleepBlop1 :** TEARS? ACTUAL TEARS? no way! Thank you so much :) You keep me writing haha!

**Who :** Elsa's los padres is going to FLIP! ESPECIALLY AFTER THIS CHAPTER HAHA!

**LilyGolding23 :** Really? :D I hope this chapter was satisfying!

**WeirdWerewolfFan :** AH! LABELING! Don't worry. It's your true mirror that matters. Not the social mirror. Discard what everyone else thinks of you! YOU CAN DO IT!

**UnknownUser :** YES THEY'RE A THING! More Jellie coming soon! thank you for your support!

**Scintilla :** i'm sorry for the reviews thing, it's just I kinda had a goal for my birthday to reach an amount of reviews, if this bothered you I'm really sorry for it :( Another reason for the reviews thing is because I want to see how people thought/felt about the chapter, I find it important for me...It just makes the work rewarding. Writing, replying, hehe. But i'll stop, don't worry! :) Thank you for your input! 

**Yaraelle :** It might take me some time to finish a chapter! I write literally when I'm half dead after a long day! I'd really kill for an extra hour haha. Thank you for your input! I'll stop the reviews thing! I'd love it if you would leave constructive advice like this :)

**Tsuekasa :** Ran out of ideas, "JUST DO IT ON STAGE!" :D

**Guest :** favorite author? That's too nice ! Thank you !

* * *

I love you guys.

You mean so much to me, thank you for letting me pursue one of my personal goals of writing a fanfiction and people liking it! :)

* * *

**Nightrxy**

**[ November 13, 2015 ; 10 : 07 p.m ]**


	22. Purely Sizzled

**Disclaimer : Plot mine. Characters belong to DISNEY &amp; DREAMWORKS.**

* * *

**Warning : some scenes.**

**HAHA I DEDICATED EVERYTHING FOR THIS CHAPTER. SO IN A RUSH. 3 HOURS OF SLEEP COMING SOON!**

**~Michelle/Nightrxy**

* * *

_**SPECIAL NOTE (*) this means that there may be scenes that aren't suitable for young minds.**_ No. No rated M! Just a little gift to all of you!

* * *

...

"You know when I said I hated you?"

"Yeah."

"I still do." He grinned, because he knew she was going to do this.

"I love you, Elsa."

"Fuck off, Jackson Overland." She smiled at him before planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Fuck you? Oh I'd love to—"

"I hate you Jack, shut up."

"You love me." He said.

"And you know it."

"I'll have you saying those words, El. One day."

She smiled—because she believed him.

...

Chapter 21

Elsa played with her hands tucked neatly below the comfort of her sweater, she had been waiting for Jack for nearly fifteen minutes and the sudden call that woke her at six puzzled her to the core.

"Just go down, bring some clothes and a thick sweater!"

It wasn't that she hated Jack. Okay, maybe she did. Once. A long long time ago. However, waking up looking like a troll and expected to be ready and down in matter of minutes honestly pissed her off. She wasn't the type to use a lot of make up, nor did she spend hours on her outfit of the day, but a little heads up the previous day would have been better.

But this was so Jack.

It was so him to randomly pick a day and change her schedule completely. He was so innocent and childish, yet he was the only person who could make her heart flutter. It was cheesy as hell, but the way he smirked and her, the smile that he reserved just for her was enough to have her insides turn. He had completely, utterly crushed down her walls.

"That's funny," he remarked with a smile. "Your greatest fear is what I live for, El."

She pouted and rested her head on his bare chest, her fingers playing with the strings on his cotton shirt.

"Snow is scary, ice in general is scary, Overland." She groaned at how he laughed at her again and smacked him lightly on the chest.

"Nah, it's fun. It's pure. It's cool," he looked at Elsa, "no pun intended."

"Next one. Fact or Fiction, you want to be believed in," said Elsa. She knew about the way he wanted someone, anyone to believe in him. The way his eyes shine when fans swarm him in love and share their faith in him.

"Fact." He scratched his head, a bit taken back by the question she had just asked. It was only fair. All his life-the only person who's continuously been there for him was Ellie. She had belived in him from the very moment his hands touched a guitar and the way his eyes had sparkled at the sight of the piano.

He then looked at her eyes. For the first time, Elsa looked truly relaxed and at peace. Her blue orbs held no sign of distress or worry. Her eyes were sparkling blue, it showed him a glimpse of her innocent side. The side of an actual girl who wasn't running a multi-billion dollar company. Her hair was laid back, no buns, no braids, just an wave of platinum blond curls that reached her waist. Her cheeks were slightly tinted pink, as if she had been laughing much more than usual.

Or maybe it was just him.

"Princess?"

She furrowed her brows. She absolutely hated that name, because she knew she wasn't a princess.

At least in her point of view.

"I really think you look a lot prettier like this," he said with a genuine smile, one which reached up to his cheeks, one which made her heart start racing. He tossed his face to the other side, avoiding her intense gaze. "You know, you look really laid back. You look, angelic."

Elsa was dumfounded. She had usually dabbed at least a bit of concealer and cc cream to cover her eye bags and dark red lipstick to work, it was her daily routine to never come with a bare face.

So looking completely exposed and naked, only in a bath robe was something she ahd never done in front of anyone.

She hadn't planned to show Jack. It was truly instinctive, but she instantaneously covered her face with her two small hands, peaking a look at Jack through the small holes, and thanked the heavans he was looking the other way.

"I don't know, shit-I think I messed it up again." He then turned his neck to face her back, only to find her stupefied with her hands covering her small face. His fingers carefully removed hers, and he released his classic sound of laughter which sent Elsa's heart soaring.

"Why are you hiding your face? I mean, I literally just said you were beautiful."

"Shut up, you airhead," she muttered while tossing her face to the other side as she bit her lip.

"But I'm your-"

"I know you're my airhead, Jack." She gave him a smile.

"You ruin everything Elsa," he remarked with a sly smirk in which she smacked him with a grin spread across her face.

Elsa was not one to overly feel emotions. Hell, she spent her teenage years cramped with her parents and isolated from what one could call a social life. Adjusting her beanie, she took her phone from her pocket and opened her camera. It was automatically sent on front camera mode, and she couldn't help but be disturbed by her own reflection. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were tinted, lips thin and unnaturally pink while her lashes weren't curled and hung straight from her lids. Her hair was in a messy top bun, with strands out of place and frizzes everywhere. She had never looked so horrid before.

The fact that the weather was freezing didn't help at all. It made her look whiter, and she hated the snow. It always reminded her of sadness, lonlliness, the times where she'd spent much of her years inside her room and reading business news instead of having fun with her friends. She tightened her sweater, tapping the iTunes symbol and smirked. Jack's album was in the 'Top #3' section, yet she couldn't find how ironic this was.

The day he found her, heck, the day she collapsed and got brought into a strangers house was when she scrolled through his album and laughed at his cheesy titles.

"Prove You Wrong, that actually sounds decent, Overland." She plugged in her earphones and was quite impressed with how the first beat dropped. It seemed this was a part of him, a part of him which was shared for the world to see and judge, a part which she wanted to fathom and decipher on her own.

She had been listening for a good thirty-two seconds before a striking blue lambhorghini pulled up causing a scene in a lobby, and a perfect declaration that Jackson Overland was here.

**Jackson Overland **

He couldn't hide the fact that he wanted to cause a scene, heck it was always fun to stand out in a crowd. He eyed the lobby and grinned as he saw the one person who could push him over his limits and yet make him feel so vulnerable at the same time.

"Elsa, I see you finally got your crap together and listened to me for once in your life," he remarked with a smile. His eyes scanned her up and down, not elevator eyes but one which held actual amazement for the young woman in front of him. She was dressed in an oversized sweater and tight NIKE leggings, and simple white sneakers. Simplicity. No heals. No skirts. No overly short shorts. That's what he loved about her.

He never understood why girls wore make up. _Why hide your flaws? They make you who you are._

She scoffed and eyed him back straight in the eye with her 'Two can play at this game, Overland' look. "Jack it's freezing, open up the car door or do I have to bust it open?"

"You're pretty grouchy today, Princess," he said, looking at the road while giving her a side smile.

"Only to you."

"Thats unfair," he said, faking his hurt tone and a pout which didn't move her at all.

"Life is unfair!" she grinned before focusing on the scenery.

Jack drove with his eyes focused on the road ahead, and yet he couldn't stop taking side glances at the figure next to him. Elsa looked angelic, the way her face lit up by seeing the calm nature around her. She stared out the window and to the trees of different shapes and sizes covered with snow. She had told him once that she hated it, that she was afraid of it but the glint in her eyes showed she had some sort of adoration for it.

"Jack, where are we going?" she asked curiously, almost like a child who hated when they couldn't understand something. Her fingers found themselves in his hair, playing and twirling it. It was unusual.

He liked it.

_She should really stop now._

He doesn't know why he liked it, but it just feels like the best thing ever, and there was no reason for it.

"Somewhere over the rainbow," he replied with a sweet yet sarcastic smirk, fighting the urge to look back at her.

* * *

"It's been what-a two hour drive, Jack? Spill the beans or I'll sue you for kidnapping." Arandelle was completely covered in snow this time of year, so it made absolutely no sense that the trees were a hue of orange and green. Her eyes didn't flutter open, because that only happens in fairy tales. She awoke with a jolt of shock and a laughing Jack who was staring at her face with eyes that showed such intensity.

"I love the way you sleep." He whispered smoothly as if the sentence came directly from the heart and not something you say without thinking. It wasn't a complete lie. He had watched the way she silently whimpered while she slept, or the way she curled up in her thick sweater and how she looked completely at ease. At that moment, she had looked so vulnerable and open for the world. She looked at peace, and you wouldn't have imagined she was a girl with snarky remarks and comments. He had to constantly remind himself that this was her, in the gleaming light, not some kind of Angel.

She had hid herself from the world beyond anyones reach. Behind a wall that was so tall that even the greatest winds couldn't have blown them down. It was as if she had spent her time in walls she had never seen actual sun, and when she slept it was as if the walls weren't there. That she let them down. She let him see what others barely had the chance to set eyes upon because of the immense fear of getting hurt.

Elsa Winters is a creature hard to understand, let a lone decode. But he was willing to do so. And he couldn't understand why. Jack believed the relationship between a man and a woman is the most complex one in existence, and it was true.

"We're actually here, Winters." He pulled up the driveway of a classic looking house. Far from the modern and sleek looking houses in the city. It felt cozy and homy, till the fact that Jack's Lamborghini certainly did look out of place.

"It's an old house me and my family used to visit, get in." He took keys out of his front pocket and unlocked the wooden door to a space filled with a ray of colorful objects and woody furniture, along with a simple staircase that led to the second floor. She followed him with curious eyes and quiet steps on to unknown territory.

She felt happy-ecstatic even. This would be the first time they'd been on a trip before, and she couldn't remember her last time outside the busy life of a city and let her hair down. Her breath hitched up her throat when she saw Jack standing on the balcony with a large smile that he reserved only for her. The scenery behind him only brightened her even more. It was almost crazy, it looked like a painting but it had life. A ray of trees and the bright morning sun shone upon them, the little lake that was right behind the house and the clouds that made her feel all giddy and light in the insides.

**Elsa Winters (*)**

"Jack, put me down!" she yelled with tears in her eyes, laughing while fighting the large male who held her strongly by the waist, the sheer fabric of her T-shirt almost tearing by his strong grip that sent jolts of electricity up her body.

"I will if you'd just follow me!" He then set her down after assaulting her with a series of tickles and pokes to her stomach. She laughed as they stood in front of the lake and Jack couldn't help but stare at her. It was a bad habit, but his eyes flew to her exposed chest in a bikini, despite it being covered by her excuse of a shirt. She blushed madly by just the way he stared at her, it was way too intense for her and she quickly looked away.

"Eyes up here," she scolded before roughly pushing him into the lake and exploding into laughter. Jack had transformed her from this uptight girl into something she had forgotten. He had taught her how to have fun.

She jumped in, with the full intent of splashing him and laughed when she landed right beside him resulting to a large groan.

"Elsa I'm going to get you back for that, just watch me!"

"If you can catch me!" She couldn't help but look back at him, with his carefree attitude and his eyes that held so much passion. She was shocked when his hands flew to her ankle and pulled her forcefully back. When they were up in the water, she smacked his chest playfully and yelled at him for giving her a heart attack.

"I'm sorry ," he said sarcastically with a grin.

"Yeah, you better be."

"I really am, that was like..such a horrible thing to do!" He laughed when she smacked him harder and her cheeks were fuming.

"Jack, I'm going to rip your-"

"Please don't say pants, Elsa." Her eyes bulged out and she was in utter shock while Jack continued his laughter.

He knew how much he affected her, the way he made her body feel alive, the way her heart seemed to jump by his touch, and it amused him every time. His hands found their way to the back of her waist and one to clear out the hair that covered her face. Elsa was stunned. Her body dared not to move a single muscle at their close proximity, for her lower end could feel the hard muscles on his abdomen, and her thighs could feel his legs below his trunks. God-that collarbone, hell she felt the sudden urge to just pull him close so she could lick it. Heck, what was happening to her?

_She wasn't supposed to feel this way._

_She's a CEO in training for god's sake._

But her eyes couldn't help linger on his nape of the neck. Or how his hands felt so right where they were, and how right that moment she felt right at_ home_.

His brows quirked and concerned frown. "Are you _afraid_?"

Flushed, she gave him her most determined look and casually shook her head. "Of course not." This lake was supposed to be cold, but Elsa felt extremely hot. She could practically feel Jack's warmth caressing her in all the right parts.

"Good." He pulled her closer, his figure crushing her own. Memories flashed within Jack, the first time they had their first kiss was in a public bathroom stall. It wasn't the fanciest, but he had remembered every single moment. How her soft lips crushed his and engulfed his own. How his tongue had explored her mouth, or how she had bit his lip that sent bolts of electricity across his body. Or how her back arched when he grabbed her by the thigh.

A part of him wanted this. Heck, a whole lot of him wanted more than this.

He brushed the back of my hand lightly down Elsa's cheek, softly but one which sent shivers up her spine. The air around him seemed to stop because he was utterly frozen there, and so was she. Elsa's lips parted a bit, and Jack wanted to attack it, claim it, heck he wanted to treat them the way they were supposed to be treated.

"Elsa?" he whispered in a dark manner.

"W-what?" She noticed the slight scar on his eyebrows, and she wondered how on earth he got it.

She wondered a lot about him. About his life. About who he was. Maybe about how his lips would feel against her own.

"It's really fucking hard not to kiss you right now," he half-growled, keeping his eyes soley focused on her.

"Then do it, I dare you." She was quite a dare-devil today. First the bikini, then this. Damn, Elsa Winters is getting it on. It wasn't half a lie, she wanted this. She had dreamt of it. She needed it.

Out of nowhere, the warmth of lips sent a current running through her, and her resolve had melted. She arched her back as he pushed a little harder and fought for dominance, in which she quickly gave up and parted her lips. The kiss had ignited his whole body, a intense flame burning within. He carefully licked engulfed her and deepened the kiss, only to be surprised by a daring Elsa Winters. She had bit his tongue, and kissed him back with equal ardent passion. Her heart was beating faster than anything she's ever experienced before. Heck, she could feel her pulse on her lips, and how Jack's lips were rough yet careful with her own. Their bodies were practically rubbing on to each other, and Elsa's hands were on his hair, roughly holding it as he took her once again, her eyes shut closed.

"Elsa," he murmured on her lips, "_I love everything about you_."

Boy, he didn't know the effect those simple words had on her, because the next thing she knew, he had gripped her shoulders and stopped the kiss, leaving her breathless and panting for air.

"You're my angel." It was cheesy, but the way he said it wasn't even in a teasing manner. It was serious and held such meaning, it made her flutter inside, and she wasn't sure if that's a good thing or not.

Her eyes widened in shock, noticing how her limp bikini felt missing, like she was completely exposed. To her horror, her hands covered her chest and blushed the darkest shade of red.

"Jack, get out, get me a shirt now." She was stuttering and embarrassed at the quality of her clothing, and the fact she had just lost her dignity.

"Wait, what?" He asked, a bit annoyed with how she had destroyed the moment.

"J-Jack my bikini it-it-it teared into-" She was blushing madly and wished he would just follow whatever she told him to.

It took him a while to register it. He smirked.

"Jack get up on your ass and help me!" she yelled with frustration.

"Nah, I think you look even better when you're half dressed," he remarked with a grin in which she had to fight the urge to smack him on the shoulder.

"Well, you look great with anything, or nothing on." He smiled before pulling her into a hug and quickly retreating to get her a shirt.

She never understood how he could transform from a incredulous beast, into someone who genuinely cared about her. Then again, there were still a lot of things she didn't understand about Jack.

So many things she has yet to know.

So many other things she knows she's going to love about him.

This feeling-it's strange. But it's addicting as hell.

* * *

**It was fluff. Okay guys-going to be building lot's of sexual tension. And I hope this chapter gave you joy or some sort, because I honestly worked really hard for it. I spent time writing near the pool, in my room, in the garden, it was hard to write fluff. I can't believe I just said that.**

**Sexual tension was something I realized I lacked in this story, and hopefully I'll build it up to end the story with a great BANG. For a sequel. Teehee. **

**I wrote this with everything, and I'm sorry if it feels like I rushed things, but I do feel that I needed to give this story justice, and to you guys who have been there for me since January. **

**I'd love it if we could reach 15-20 reviews for this chapter! I really do! *^***

* * *

**_IMPORTANT NEWS! _**

CHRISTMAS CHAPTER IS ON THE WAY. YAY OR NAY?

* * *

I usually do replies to you guys from the previous chapter but yeah, I'm rushing to post this because I felt bad for not writing for a whole month. PLEASE ENJOY! I have camp tomorrow and waking up at 3, so yeah.

_**Lalalove you guys! **_

(p.s) my grades weren't that horrible, managed to get stuuurrraight A's! Couldn't have done it without you guys.

* * *

**Nightrxy**

**[ December 14, 2015 ; 11 : 39 p.m ]**


	23. Awkwardness, all tied up!

**Disclaimer : Plot mine. Characters belong to DISNEY &amp; DREAMWORKS.**

* * *

**Warning : some scenes.**

**I kinda liked this chapter. Teehee, let's bring the story to 380 reviews! One step closer to 400!**

**~Michelle/Nightrxy**

* * *

...

"Jack get up on your ass and help me!" she yelled with frustration.

"Nah, I think you look even better when you're half dressed," he remarked with a grin in which she had to fight the urge to smack him on the shoulder.

"Well, you look great with anything, or nothing on." He smiled before pulling her into a hug and quickly retreating to get her a shirt.

She never understood how he could transform from a incredulous beast, into someone who genuinely cared about her. Then again, there were still a lot of things she didn't understand about Jack.

So many things she has yet to know.

So many other things she knows she's going to love about him.

This feeling-it's strange. But it's addicting as hell.

...

Chapter 22

Jack gulped beneath his white beard, and sucked in a rush of air as he tightened the black belt on his stomach covered in a stack of pillows. He groaned as Ellie tightened the red gucci jacket he had ordered in triple large.

"Elle, don't you dare put that red hat thing on my head-" he yelled, but Ellie had jumped down from the chair and grinned as she saw her work of art. Jack's frosty locks were hidden under a bright red Christmas hat, and his legs, were twice their previous sizes and covered in red tights and a large coat.

"Jack, you look like a perfect reindeer," Ellie snickered before dabbing a bit of her saliva on his hair, styling it like the perfectionist she was. Jack frowned, "you know I hate it when you do that."

She grinned, "But I do it anyways, my big brother of mine." She then kissed him on the cheek before tapping on her cell phone and made a call. Jack secretly smirked when he peeped on his sister's screen and saw :

Jamie

At least she wouldn't be spending christmas all alone. To be frank, he was okay with his sister dating Jamie. As long as she didn't end up pregnant by the end of the night, he considered it a win-win situation.

"Jack, come on, let's get you in front of that door!" she yelled in excitement, though he was pretty sure she wasn't excited for him.

"Ellie you can't just ditch me for Jamie like that!" he yelled as she rang the door bell and quickly left him standing in front of the doors of the Winters Estate. He hadn't expected the house to be so warm, so cozy, it made him have this fuzzy feeling inside of him, and he kinda liked it.

He knocked once.

Twice.

God, this was nerve wrecking.

He was about to hold his hand up once before the door swooshed open, revealing a happy Anna . She held a great deep smile when she saw Santa Jack in front of her door, quickly grabbing his arm and walking him towards the dining room hall. He gasped at how the interior of the structure was so warm, at atmosphere that contradicted the cold weather outside. He gasped at the 3 meter high Christmas tree adorned with socks, bells, stars, gingerbread men and other ornaments.

"Damn, Anna, this is amazing," he said, looking at how their dining room was furnished with a center fireplace, or how they had managed to hang multiple Christmas decorations from top to bottom.

"Okay, Jack, so you stand here," she said, pointing to the sofa right next to the fireplace, "then I'm going to rush in Elsa by that door, and then I'm going to make sure she sits on your lap!" Her eyes had a glint of crazy in them, and Jack couldn't help but grin.

Elsa sitting on his lap didn't seem like a bad idea.

Jack had a sequencing of what was going to happen, Anna would rush Elsa in, he would act like the perfect Santa Clause on the face of the earth, then he would give her the tightest hug in the world. It was simple, childish and loving. He just wanted to show her he cared, that all the sweat below the layers of clothing was to surprise her,

Then her parents came in and that plan was thrown down there to the bottom of an endless pit called hell.

"Honey! We have an intruder! Did you order a Santa?" roared Richard holding a baseball bat. It was ridiculous how his wife had managed to force him to wear a Christmas headband, or the fact that he had a bright red circle on his nose.

"Sir!" he yelled, waving his hands up in the air for protection. "I can totally explain this, I was trying to—" He moved frantically as he saw Elsa's mother glaring at him from the kitchen with a steel knife in her hand.

"Why you little—thief!" Richard took the baseball bat and swung it right in front of his face, Jack merely dodging it by an inch. He took a step back, almost flipping the sofa backwards and smashing into the fireplace. Thief!? He had everything he could ever want in this world _but_ Elsa, and he dared called him a thief?!

"Don't worry honey, I got this!" Richard then jumped on the table and glared right at Jack before jumping and aiming right at him for his landing spot. It was hilarious to see him stretch on top of the table, lifting his knee and Jack nearly bursting out loud when he saw the slight rip in Richard's jeans on the crotch area.

"This is the rising sun kick, you thief!" Richard bent his knees and as he was about to take his leap of faith, Anna came bursting through the door with Elsa in one of the most hideous Christmas sweaters he had ever seen. It didn't make it better that her hair was in a complete mess, and she had no make up on.

He didn't understand why that was a bad thing.

A face naked Elsa was always a good thing.

"Dad! What are you-!?" Anna screeched in horror as she saw her father for the first time, on the table about to take a dive right onto the floor.

"Get down here, dad!" yelled Elsa, frantically running on the table to stop him while Jack roared in laughter. Anna quickly jumped in front of Jack and gave him a goofy grin, she then stood next to him and yelled "HO ! HO ! HO!"

Richard was in a state of utter confusion, his daughter was singing and chanting with a mysterious stranger and he couldn't help but join in the fun. He jumped down and loosened his legs before straightening his mustache, then roaring a loud "MERRY CHRISTMAS!", he stood tall and adjusted his posture.

"I live with crazy people," mumbled Elsa. She then gracefully stepped down the large oak table and eyed the mysterious Santa suspiciously. She got closer only to ask a childish question.

"Where's my gift?" she asked, puffing her cheeks and stomping her feet. "I'm not lying, I've been a darned good girl and I'm pretty sure I've done all the good deeds, sir!"

Jack was stunned, he had never seen her like this before. He snickered when she said that she had been a good girl, because he knew pretty well that she wasn't. He pulled her into a tight embrace straight from her waist and crushed her under the weight of his arms. She yelled in protests of screams but they were all muffled under his thick coat. He smiled underneath his beard and his hands were slowly finding their way to her ass before Richard casually smacked his fingers with the baseball bat. He flinched, but kept their embrace before pulling her face gently.

"I put in a great deal of effort to surprise you, Princess." Her smile plastered across her face, or how she was laughing so hard tears were coming out of her orbs were enough for him, and he leaned in, wanting to taste her cherry sweet lips before she smacked him straight on.

"I'm not kissing you with that beard on, Frost." She laughed as she sat on his lap, the way Anna had promised him and he loved the vanilla scent she had despite her being in a horrible sweater. He inhaled her scent and she could feel his warm breath caressing her exposed neck, hell she loved it when he did this. His hands travelled underneath her sweater and she sucked in sharply when she felt his finger dipping right into her belly button.

"Ahem," coughed Richard uncomfortably.

"Maybe before you flirt with my daughter, you'd greet me first, Overland." Richard outstretched his hand, and Jack cautiously took it. He felt disgusted when he realized he had just flirted and casually touched Elsa dressing up as a large man, and in front of her father.

"That's certainly a grip you have, sir." Jack was sweating under Richard's crushing grip around his hands, he could feel the anger in his casual handshake and Jack had learned a very important lesson that day.

_'Don't flirt in front of fathers.'_

"Break it up, dinner's ready!" said Idun, bringing in a large plate with the long awaited turkey. Jack could smell the luscious heavenly aroma coming from the chicken, and he couldn't help but inhale as a grin broke through his face. It could be tradition, but Elsa and Anna had instantly ran towards the kitchen and brought out even more food, each looking more appetizing than the other. Jack was pretty sure he was drooling at this point.

"Is that-?" he asked in wonder when he was cut of by Idun.

"It's my famous macaroni and cheese, you're a pretty lucky man to have the chance to taste this." Idun gave him a warm smile and Jack returned it. He casually took off his red coat, having done it's service to surprise Elsa. He stripped off the pillows that clung to his figure, and unbuckled the large belt.

"Glad that's over," he mumbled with a grin. He then went to the kitchen, already dressed in a simple black long sleeved shirt and his red santa pants. He took a plate of vegies straight from the oven and he grabbed the bowl of brocoli and melted cheese with small chips on the side.

"Jackson! Elsa! Anna! Sit down!" yelled Idun from the dining table.

Once he sat down, he could feel the awkwardness striking at him from all the different directions. As he was about to take a piece of the macaroni and cheese, his hand was slapped by Anna away, causing him to jerk in response.

"Parents take first, and we need to say grace you fool!" she hissed at him.

He awkwardly sat back and waited for Richard to take a bite. Or Idun. Or for anyone to say grace.

"Jackson, why don't you lead the prayer?" asked Idun warmly.

"To the cool guy upstairs, bless the food we eat as we are about to pig out violently, thank you for the great grub!" said Jack earning a roar of laughter from the whole family.

He was actually quite stiff, unsure of what to do or say, it was the epitome of an awkward dinner.

"I'm grabbing the turkey first!" said Richard as he charged onwards with his trusty fork and knife, tearing the turkey when Anna screeched and slapped his hand away.

"Dad, I need to instagram it first, hold up." She then took out her phone and adjusted the food, taking a little bit of tissue to wipe of undesired sauce on the plate which earned a scoff from Elsa. Seriously Anna? She then finally laid it across the table and climbed on top of her chair and took several pictures.

"Great, good good, can't wait till Kristoff arrives!" she said with a smile.

The Winters were certainly an odd family.

He loved this.

He took a bite out of the flavourful turkey, along with the mashed potatos which were creamy and equal in potato, cream and water. It wasn't too creamy yet too strong either. The food was perfectly seasoned and it brought up a question on why Idun hadn't just became a chef instead of a world-renowned consultant.

Everythin went downhill when Elsa released a moan in response to the scrumptious food in delight, it was enough to send his hormones wild and he kicked her below the table, earning him a annoyed squeal. He glared at her for making such a sound which sent a pulse of electricity throughout his body.

She smirked at him.

Above the table, it was awkward with Richard trying to casually throw Christmas jokes. below the table, was a completely different story.

"What do you call an Elf that sings, Anna?" asked Richard.

"A singing elf?" she asked back.

"No! A wrapper! I AM SO GOOD AT THIS," he roared at his own joke, earning a look from Idun. It was the 'i'm-gonna-pretend-i-don't-know-you' look.

"Come on dear, cheer up! Okay, I got one for you, Why doesn't Santa have any kids?" he asked with a smirk.

"Because it's too cold in the north pole?"

"No, because he only comes once a year!" She blushed furiously at his joke where Jack only erupted into more laughter.

Elsa had snaked her leg around his thigh and he was biting his lip not to just grab her in front of everyone and show them who's boss. It was pretty funny he and Elsa were seated next to each other, because he had payback instored for her. His hand crept up her thight and she nearly jumped at his touch.

"Focus on the food, kids," said Idun mischieviously, as if she knew what was going on below the table.

"Just meet me upstairs later," whispered Elsa with a smile. "I got _something_ to show you."

He had a feeling he would like it.

A _lot._

Maybe this dinner wasn't so awkward.

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO : missnluvschocolate, greenbookworm3, KinoDeFe, Venls, Frozen07212000, Niresda, Tifdowny as they were my only reviews for last chapter, they mean a lot to me :)**

* * *

**I originally wasn't planning to write a chapter but I promised you guys a christmas chapter so yeah, here it is!**

**I hoped you like it, I had to write it on the plane, before flying and in my cousins house lol!**

**Happy holidays and mark your calanders for January 10th, it's the one year anniversary for this story! **

**I hope we'll reach 400 reviews by then, and I would formally like to thank you guys.**

**Thank you for giving me an opportunity to share my story to the world, and the chance to meet amazing friends on this website. I pray for all of you to have lots of joy and laughter this christmas, and a seat at the church because it's prolly going to be crowded! :D**

**Lalalove you guys!**

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

**Nightrxy**

**[ December 25, 2015 ; 10 : 09 a.m ]**


	24. EpilogueFin

**Disclaimer : Plot mine. Characters belong to DISNEY &amp; DREAMWORKS.**

* * *

**Last chapter. Are you ready?**

**~Michelle/Nightrxy**

* * *

...

"Nah, I think you look even better when you're half dressed," he remarked with a grin in which she had to fight the urge to smack him on the shoulder.

"Well, you look great with anything, or nothing on." He smiled before pulling her into a hug and quickly retreating to get her a shirt.

She never understood how he could transform from a incredulous beast, into someone who genuinely cared about her. Then again, there were still a lot of things she didn't understand about Jack.

So many things she has yet to know.

So many other things she knows she's going to love about him.

This feeling-it's strange. But it's addicting as hell.

Chapter 23

**Elsa Winters**

She woke up to the familiar scent of mint, below the white covers and the sound of a beating chest, in the exact rhythm that soothed her when she was her worst. Her eyes could never not recognize his white hair(no matter how many times he would argue its metallic). Her hands softly dived into his hair and played with his soft strands, it was amazing how this guy had hair as soft as her. No surprises there, judging the Hugo Boss and all the products he had in his bathroom.

She remembered when she had first met him. A really nerve wrecking and strange experience. The time where he lent her his blue jacket and she knew it meant a lot from him. He had whispered it into her ears in a way she had never forgotten.

_She laughed, looking up into the tent adorned with vintage decorations. He had brought her up into his own room filled with boyish decorations except the tent with yellow Christmas lights and a soft looking mattress. She was the first to sneak in into his 'tent' and laid down. Call her indecent, but she was dressed only in her bikini underwear and his shirt, the events from today haunting her. A small smile grazed her lips as she heard the sound of the door creaking and Jack's familiar laugh. He was holding two pillows and switched off the light, leaving the Christmas lights and making the whole scene much much more enchanting than she could handle._

_"Scooch over, Princess."_

_He then laid next to her, as the comfortable silence filled the air._

_"Remember when we first met?" she randomly asked._

_"Nope," he said with a sly grin, earning him a light smack to the groin. She was annoyed greatly, thinking all the impossible thoughts that he'd truly forgotten and she was nothing else more than someone he fancied._

_"You know way too much that I remember every single unromantic detail of our first meeting," he said, looking into the little sticker stars that decorated the tent's ceilings._

_"Really?" she asked._

_"Yes," he smirked, not looking at her. "You slapped me in the middle of a mob and you had spilled vanilla latte all over me."_

_Vanilla latte._

_She quickly protested, saying that it was him who bumped into her and it was him who spilled latte all over himself!_

_He silenced her with a soft kiss and she felt it was unfair how he got to do that. You can't just steal kisses like that! She opened her mouth only to get it devoured completely by him again and she surrendered because he was the only human being on earth who could make her feel so hopelessly in love._

_"If I knew all the crazy adventures and mixed feelings I would have the second I met you, I wouldn't have changed a thing." He smiled at her and pierced her soul with his simple smile._

_"If I knew the slap you gave me would end me up with an...angel, I would ask you to slap me all over again."_

_He was so blunt , straightforward, just like the time he had hugged her and told her he wasn't a douche or a jerk._

_"I've never been on an emotional roller coaster, where I'd get so wasted and for the first time, get carried home by my sister," he said with a grin, "One of the few times where I ended up as a wimp and it's really all because of you."_

_They weren't looking at each other but she could feel his hand grazing hers, softly trying to intertwine his hands with hers. She could never understand how his hands were so soft, yet she could feel the little lines from practicing guitar too much._

_"Did you know I used to be your secretary?" he asked with a small chuckle._

_"What?!" she asked in disbelief._

_"I'm playing with you, Anna thought I was your secretary."_

_Elsa wanted to reply "Lol." but she knew he hated it when anyone said Lol in real life._

_"Remember when I told the whole world we slept together and you were better in bed than me, the great Jackson Overland?" he asked while he cocked his eyebrow._

_"It's a fact I can't deny," she had replied confidently even if they had never done it before. There were times where their sexual tension was so thick in the air she could have swore he could have taken her right there and then._

_"Jack, thank you." It was three words that made him explode in joy._

* * *

**Jackson Overland**

Jack was pretty much with staring at her. He was pretty sure if he did, he would stay in bed all day and not move a single inch.

So when he did get up, it felt like thousands of Newtons pushing him down to just stay and be with her.

_Just like when it was Christmas. It was the first time he'd spent any Christmas aside from Ellie or his mom, not even with his boys in bars or award shows. Christmas was special to him and he loved the fact that Elsa had made it even more exhilarating._

_The way her eyes lit up when he had brought her a gold wrapped box, her eyes nearly burst into tears._

_It had no logo not was it the classic blue/pale green Tiffany's box, but when she opened it her heart was filled with joy._

_"Y-you're kidding me right?" she asked in disbelief. Inside the box was a white silver bracelet, with beautiful and delicate details and a silver snowflake in the middle with blue crystals on it, and behind the large snowflake was an engraving._

_E&amp;J_

_"Look, I know it's not Cartier, Swarovski, or Tiffany, or Bulgari—" he started rambling before she silenced him with a passionate kiss. It was sloppy, and he could feel her smiling on his lips and he loved every single second._

_"Shut up," she hissed with a smile. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up—"_

_"I don't care what brand it is, this is enough, you're enough for me, Jack."_

_You're enough for me, Jack._

_He grinned, then he gently took her arm and the bracelet from the gold box. He wrapped it around her delicate wrist and fastened it securely. He then leaned in and cupped her face._

_"It's simple, I know it is." he said._

_"It was meant to be simple, it was meant to be you. You're the only girl I know," he then coughed, "Other than Ellie, who would decide to work at the age of 17. You're the only girl I know who stresses out on big deals instead of shoes or handbags, and I'm fucking sure you're the only girl I know who would faint because she gets overworked and stressed out till the point she wears horrible mismatched converse to work." She grinned._

_"You're one of the strongest girls I know, Elsa."_

_"It was screwed up when I called you a bitch," he hesitated. "Because you're not. You're so much more than that, and I needed you to know."_

_She was speechless, her throat was burning from the words that weren't leaving, she needed and yearned to say something but she couldn't._

_"The snowflake represents you. You think you're so strong with your thorns,the spikes which are so beautiful and painful at the same time. You block out others because you're afraid of getting hurt." He looked at her again before wiping the tears from her face._

_"You're a snowflake because you're delicate and so—so beautiful that I can't put it into words."_

_With that, she had closed the gap and closed her eyes, pouring herself and getting lost in the kiss._

_She was unbelievably lucky to have him._

_"Crap," she mumbled as she took something out of her bag with a laugh. It was silly. Really. Her gift was nothing compared to his and she felt like she should have smacked herself._

_She had a jar in her hands, and she thrusted it into his hands before blushing madly on her spot._

_"M-merry Christmas, Jack." He took the jar like a kid unwrapping his favorite candy bar, and he marveled at what was inside the jar._

_He had never imagined seeing Elsa Winters this flushed, not even when she was first at his house. He had seen all the different shades of her, at how she could be human and vulnerable, the snarky comebacks and the devilish smirks, but none like the flushed Elsa._

_Inside the jar were pictures of them, printed on thick and glossy paper with her handwriting scribbled on it._

_God, he loved her._

_"I-I wanted to get you a bag, but it didn't suite you, then I wanted to get you sunglasses since you always wear them but I'm sure you have a ton, so..." she stared at him with innocent blue eyes._

_"I got you something you couldn't buy," she said with a smile._

_"U-um the pictures I got them online, and I think there's one of them which I want to burn and y-you're holding it." She was blushing madly when she realized he was holding the printed picture he took in the car. His Instagram picture which he commented :_

_"Angel"_

_She had doodled on it made it incredibly sarcastic, with light blue markers she had doodled horns on her sleeping face and added decorations on the background._

_He laughed and laughed at that picture, adding "You do not know how incredibly close to my dick you were."_

_"You ruined the moment completely, you ass!" she yelled with a laugh. He could always do this, always make her laugh when it was so awkward and she was about to crack._

_She looked at him straight in the eye, and coughed, slapping her cheeks over and over to stop them from blushing too hard, ultimately failing miserably._

_"Jackson Overland," she said, then she brought her hand and slapped him right across the cheek._

_"I am madly in love with you and you deserve to know it." He was aching in pain yet his heart was exploding into fireworks and supernovas._

_"Most interesting girl award," he mumbled with a smile._

_"What? You're not going to say I love you too?" she blurted out, flustered and obviously annoyed._

_He laughed before pulling her into his chest and leaning his head into the crook of her neck, breathing and sending hot winds on her pale skin._

_"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you so much I'm about to go mad." He breathed in and out and she was sure her resolve had broken and her walls were down._

Screw you, Jackson Overland.

* * *

[time skip]

Ellie had bombarded their afternoon with a sudden gala event, it was all about hair and make up suddenly yet Elsa didn't seem to mind. Maybe it wasn't so sudden. No, he had been waiting for this award show since last year!

Their last train of events had made them forget who they were, their responsibilities to society and their actual image.

Jack was actually amazed at the fact that she had agreed, and it certainly was interesting to watch her type instructions and review project plans on her iPad while a stylist was constantly tugging on her hair. She smiled at Jack a lot, and it made him laugh at how she was acting like a child. It was clear to him that she was never into high maintainence and that every single little new detail mesmerized her.

"What's that?" she asked the stylist, pointing to the silver bottle with had the label TONIC.

"Honey, that's..."

She was being unbelievably cute, and it didn't bother anyone that she was rapping quite rapidly at her iPad and frantically doing research. He loved the fact that she wasn't bossing around the stylists or making a fuss.

"I-I kinda don't think I like this very much," she whispered to her stylist, pointing at the large checkered bow that she had put in her hair.

"I think I'd like it better if you'd leave it on plain and just style it," she said politely, "I dislike fancy hair accessories." The stylist nodded and adjusted her glasses before coming back with hair glitter.

"How bout this?" she asked.

"Perfect!"

The next few hours were a blur for Jack. he barely got a chance to see her at all. Ellie had yelled at him to make a speech if he won an award, which was funny because he never made speeches. Elsa had screamed at him when she found out he had been nominated for Best Male Artist of the Year, Album of the Year and Prince of Pop 2015 at the AMA's (Arandelle Music Awards).

It was a big deal for him and he wondered how on earth he had forgotten such an important event. The answer was simple, really.

Elsa Winters.

"El, where is she?" he asked through the phone, he was about to arrive to the red carpet and it sickened him at the sight of paparazzi.

"On her way! P.S! Dresella's manager had asked you to take pictures with her, for the sake of publicity!" she yelled.

"Dresella, you're kidding me." He grunted. Dresella was no new comer to the industry, she was known for her pop tunes despite her horrible diva-like attitude.

Cameras flashed right at him and he struggled not to squint and keep his composure while he was in his tux, he posed for a few moments at the red carpet before heading off to an interview.

"This is A-Star news bringing you your very own Jackson Overland! So, how does it feel to be nominated for three awards this year, Jack?" asked the bubbly reporter who reminded him of Rapunzel.

"It's—It's great. I can't describe how grateful I am to my fans, love you HiJacks!" He was used to these interviews and actually liked the feeling of being interviewed, he loved the spotlight.

"Nominated for Prince of Pop 2015, how does that feel knowing that you'll be spending a night and the royalty for a year with Dresella Ella?" asked the reporter. He stiffened and was utterly confused at how he would spend a night with her.

"What? Dresella? What for?" he asked bluntly. The reporter laughed uncomfortably.

"Dresella Ella has been nominated for Princess of Pop 2015, and as you know the pop prince and princess spend a night at a luxury restaurants planning for a celebratory single. It's tradition at the AMA's, Jack!" she explained to him.

"Well, lots of other nominees out there and I wish them all the best. Love you, hijacks!" he said. He hated the idea of even spending a night with her, even if it was for music and tradition. He had some other things to do. Important things. Like kissing Elsa to sleep.

An arm wrapped around him suddenly, and he turned to find Dresella in a revealing green dress and dark mascara with red lipstick. The horror. She lead him to the main photo booth, where photographers were waiting for them with hungry eyes snapping thousands of pictures.

"Put your hand around my waist," she ordered. He grunted but did it anyways because Ellie had instructed him to take a picture with her. That's as far as he would go, so when she had grabbed him by the face and forced his head into the crook of her neck, he was raging with anger. She then put his other hand right on her exposed thigh which felt like rough burns on his hands. He didn't want them anywhere near her.

The photographers loved it, they cheered for more. Jack pulled away, not wanting to cause a scene he moved forward to take solo pictures, when his eyes were bedazzled by the sight of Elsa walking on the red carpet. He had never seen her looking so gorgeous before, she wore a blue strapless Dior dress, with her hair weaved in Jennifer Behr's headband, with red sexy lips. It could be against red carpet rules to walk back to the beginning but he didn't care. He walked up to the limo where she stood awkwardly, giving a few smiles before he took her hand and kissed it gentlemanly in front of the hundreds of the reporters taking pictures.

"Jack," she whispered, "I'm nervous as hell!"

He laughed, "I got you." He then took her to the center where they had the backdrop and posed right beside her. All she needed to do was stand there with her right hand on her hip and she did a sexy pose just by staring intensely at the cameras. Jack was next to her, bringing his body as close as ever with a smirk plastered across his face.

"Stop with the sex and just smile!" yelled a cameraman. Elsa was blushing furiously but Jack laughed and they both gave their million-dollar smile, though Jack knew her smile was worth more than a million dollars.

"Y-you look stunning," he said exhasperatingly. His eyes were all over her, and she had to slap him lightly on the cheek to get him to stop zoning out.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she yelled.

"Like what?!" he asked sarcastically.

"L-like I'm naked." Her hands were covered across her chest and he couldn't help but smile. He never understood how she, a woman who had accomplished so much, felt so insecure.

It felt like his job to remind her that she was drop-dead beautiful.

"Chin up, you look like a princess tonight." He grabbed her hand and walked to the grand theatre where seats were arranged from the VIPS, to their visitors. Jack had been seated right in front, while Elsa was a few tables back.

"Why aren't you going to your table?" asked Elsa.

"Because I don't want to. Duh." He was grumbling all over and was annoyed at how Ellie didn't seat them together, worst part he was getting a headache just by the thought of sitting next to Dresella Ella after the scene she had caused just now.

He wanted to sit beside her. Here. Forever.

As celebrities walked to the theatre, and the sound of fans on the back side filled the room, Jack was forced to leave her. Every once in a while he would steal glances from the marvelous performances on stage, and when it was his turn, he was stunned to the balls. Ellie didn't tell him anything.

"Overland, it's your turn in ten, your clothes are prepared and the dancers are ready." An officer then had escorted him back stage where he was greeted with utter chaos. He quickly changed from his suite into a dress shirt and comfortable black jeans, with white sneakers, when Ellie suddenly ran up to him holding a hat and a blue hoodie.

"What the hell, Ellie?" he yelled at her.

"There's going to be snowflakes falling Jack, I've made sure of it, and it's going to be cold as hell, the dancers are ready all you need to do is go with the flow and do what you do best. Break some moves, just dance, I made sure there was an EDM remix to your hit 'Smoothly Done'. Just do it!" she yelled back at him.

He couldn't scream at her because he knew she was just as tired, and even more tired than him. He had been goofing and spending his time with Elsa that he didn't notice his sister working her ass off for him.

"The dancing, El, how am I going to do that?" he asked, staring at the dancers.

"Previous dancers from the tour, we're reusing moves!" She then pushed him out on stage and yelled "Kick some ass!"

**Elsa Winters**

She loved seeing him jump on stage with his smirk and smile, ready to give it his all. The best thing was when everyone stood up, and she realized that everyone here were high profile songwriters, singers and celebrities, she felt honored to watch them jump and dance and sing to his songs.

It was spectacular when he jumped on the stage and it lit up with fire, and she would never admit it but it was extremely hot to see him dance to 'Smoothly Done' when the stage was filled with smoke and EDM music blasted through the whole theatre. There were hundreds of people here, but she could feel that out of everyone, his eyes were staring at her and it was intense as hell.

Her favorite part was when he was dancing smoothly and the crowd was singing along to his acoustic version of 'Done That Before' and there were snowflakes falling. She loved the fact that he was doing everything with his soul, the way he was kicking the snow particles away powerfully with every emotion in his body. The way his voice vibrated through the mike when he had to use every single strength to produce a perfect melody, it had her exploding.

He was amazing in every way, and she hated the fact she was actually admitting this!

The night was filled with spectacular performances, and even her favorite singer was there, it was Indina Menzel and she was performing Let it Go. She was awestruck and when it finally came to the last stages of the award gala, she was internally screaming when Jack had won Prince of Pop (2015). She was utterly so proud of him, and she didn't care if he had to spend a night with Dresella whatever her name was. He had won and his hard work had been rewarded. He deserved this.

Tonight was all about him, and she didn't mind.

Somehow, he wasn't moving from his seat and he kept looking at her.

"GET YOUR TROPHY YOU IDIOT!" she mouthed at him, signaling to Dresella who had won her Princess of Pop (2015) award and was heading for the stage in her green dress and black pumps.

"But I don't want to spend a night with her!" he mouthed back.

"I don't care! Just take it!" she yelled aggressively.

He got up suddenly and walked on stage with a grin on his face, as he stood in front of everyone, he took the microphone and did something Elsa would kill him for.

"Thank you everyone, especially my manager Ellie Overland. This also goes out to my princess tonight, Elsa!" He received a number of claps and immediately went down and gave her a hug, obviously annoyed Dresella simply smiled and snarled at the young lovers.

"Happy one year, babe." He whispered.

"That's one year from the day we met," she snarled.

"I don't care." He then smiled at her before kissing her and sitting back down, smirking when he realized he had just caused a scene.

Tough luck for Dresella, or anyone who wanted to break them up. Jack and Elsa had something special, platonic, explosive and passionate. Everything that had happened, it was magical. Their love, was magical, even if it is just 'young love'.

* * *

**ALL GREAT THINGS MUST COME TO AN END.**

**The last time you'll be seeing me is Chapter 23.5, the last add on chapter for this story, and my finishing words, especially to my reviewers, my 140 favorites and my 212 follows. You're all my heroes. **

**Leave a review! Let's end the story with a big big BANG! Tell me everything!**

**If you want to see more from me, follow me on instagram. nightrxy! LALALOVE YOU GUYS.**

* * *

Nightrxy

11.44

January 10th, 2015.


End file.
